Legend of Noah, Child of the Sheikah
by Storyteller1990
Summary: Following the unspecified death of Link, Zelda is a shadow of her former self. Hoping to see her smile again, Impa convinces the other sages to help bring the Hero back. They fail. When first introduced, Zelda rejects the baby presented to her, and Impa decides to raise him herself. This is the story of Noah, son of Impa, and his journey for love and acceptance. Reviews encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any affiliated games. They are property of Nintendo and any affiliated companies that had a hand in their creation. The only original part of this work is the story itself. I said in the summary that reviews were wlecome, however, I do have some specific rules regarding them. Please abide by them if/when you decide to review: 1) No profanity in your comments please, and 2) please be professional. That being said, please enjoy this Legend of Zelda fic.**

_Chapter One: Conspiracy_

The dark abyss surrounded him, drowning out any sense of self. A sensation more ravenous than hunger, stronger than hatred or love, filled him. It was the desire for existence, the desire for life; yet it seemed that no one heard his desperate plea. No one would answer him in this void.

"_Come."_

The voice, or the thought, whatever it truly was, called out to him, focusing his attention, answering his greatest need; it, too, wanted to bring him to life.

"_Come. To. Me."_

The voice was more insistent this time. Earnest, desperate even; did his existence really mean that much?

"_Come to me!"_

The shadow followed the call; the promise of life was too tempting to ignore. Like water to a thirsting man, so was this voice to his parched being.

"_Can you really bring me into being?" _He asked of this presence. _"Would you really give me shape? Can I truly possess a form?"_

There was only one response to his pressing questions, one which hammered away at him, bludgeoning him, forcing him to submit: _"Come to me!"_ The specter tried to retreat, tried to draw itself back; he knew now, deep within his core, that this voice was no friend. But it was too late; he was caught in its vicious tendrils, and it was dragging him toward itself.

_I am lost, _the specter cried. _I am going to die. _He thought in despair, resigning himself to his fate. It was now inevitable, after all; he had hearkened unto a deceiver, and he was reaping his reward. All he could do now was wait for the end…it was pointless to resist…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"This is all they gave back?" The young woman asked in disgust. "It is an outrageous mockery! A slur on his good name, his reputation! How dare they!?" She raged.

"The spirits of the dead belong to the dead," her caretaker quipped. "It took three days of arguing and persuasion to convince them to give up the body." Her red eyes looked at her charge sadly, as she delivered the more painful news: "They will not return the soul, my queen. On this, they are adamant. No matter how much I begged and pleaded on this matter, they remained steadfast. 'He is dead. He is at peace. We will not disturb that. Go.'" She shook her head sadly.

"Your Majesty," she continued when the queen remained deathly quiet. "I know how much he meant to you, to our kingdom. But he is not coming back. I tell you this as your friend: you need to accept it, and move on. He would not want you to make yourself suffer, and put yourself through this."

At last, the queen turned to face her vassal, tears streaming down her face from the wells of her blue eyes.

"Impa! I can't let go! He was my life; we were going to build a family together-", She wailed.

"I know. I know." The Shiekah woman replied, drawing her young queen close in a loving embrace. It broke her heart to see her charge this way. So she did the only thing she could; in the silence of the castle grounds, she wept her own tears of grief with the only person who could understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he's gone for good then," the hulking mountain man asked gruffly. He pulled a sour face as he looked into his barrel of ale.

Impa placed her mug on the table, and nodded solemnly.

"How's she taking it?" The desert woman to her left inquired, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Not well," was Impa's reply.

"'Course she's not," the Goron growled heavily. "How was she supposed to take it?" He paused to drain his barrel, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "With dignity and grace?" He continued sarcastically.

The desert woman, Nabooru, was about to respond with an angry retort, when Impa held up a restraining hand.

"Enough," she said. "We are all grieving. We lost a friend, an ally, a fellow patriot. Nothing can change that. That is not why I called you here tonight."

"Then why _did_ you call us here, Shiekah?" Nabooru asked softly.

Impa raised her mug to her lips, taking a measured sip before answering.

"They gave back the body," she said, causing Darunia to choke on the ale he had been about to swallow, and Nabooru's eyes to widen in shock.

"Why would they do that?" Darunia croaked, pounding his chest. "What's to be gained by sending his body but not his soul?"

Impa shrugged. "Who knows?" She said. "It has put an idea in my head, though. Tell me…are either of you familiar with the term homunculus?"

Both of her companions shook their heads.

"Basically, it is an artificial human," she explained. "Normally it is without a soul, a useful assistant to sorcerers, and magicians."

"Go on," Nabooru pressed. Darunia simply opened another barrel of ale, and drank deeply from it, apathetic.

"We already know that it is impossible to bring the Hero back; what I'm proposing is something similar to calling back the dead. Instead of attempting to bring his soul back, we simply implant portions of our individual life-forces into the body they sent back. Basically, instead of the authentic soul of Link, we will produce a copy."

Darunia put his second barrel down, and rubbed a thick finger on the grain of the table pensively. "What you want to do, in essence, is cheat death?" He inquired.

Impa cringed when her friend put it to her that way; but yes, she agreed, that was precisely what she was proposing. She nodded guiltily.

Darunia belched, and said something unintelligible in his native tongue. Nabooru took the Sheikah woman's hand, and squeezed it kindly.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked.

Impa withdrew her hand. "I promise nothing." She said. "This is a theory only, but if it does work, we get our friend back. If not-"

"We risk angering the gods," Darunia interrupted, looking up at her again.

"I understand if you wish to refuse," Impa began, but she was cut short by Darunia's bellowing laughter.

"Refuse," he boomed with sudden mirth, causing several heads in the tavern to turn in their general direction. "I have a chance to cheat the gods, and she thinks I'd refuse! Impa, you daft fool! You have my full support!"

"I must admit, I am curious to see how this experiment turns out," Nabooru said, raising her glass in support.

"Here, here!" Darunia raised his barrel in pledge. Impa took up her mug as well, and together, the three of them toasted to the success of her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Gone Horribly Right_

"Are we really going to do this?" The Zora princess asked fretfully.

"Yes," the small girl to her left piped up angrily. "Stop worrying yourself sick, Ruto! This is going to work!"

The group of six had gathered in Nabooru's home, the Spirit Temple, in the farthest reaches of the western desert, to perform their secret work. At least here, Nabooru reasoned, if something _were _to go wrong, then the damage would be minimal in appearance.

Impa brought a tiny bundle into the Temple's main chamber, where the other sages had gathered in a ring at the appropriate positions.

"What's that?" Darunia asked, scratching the back of his head in bewilderment.

"It is the body that was sent back," Impa answered.

"But it's so small," Ruto observed, equally confused as the Goron. "Link was never so tiny-"

Saria squealed in delight, and clapped her hands together excitedly. The others turned to look at the little girl's reaction. "A baby?" She exclaimed, "The spirits sent back a baby?"

Impa nodded, and placed the body in the center of the circle, then stood and took her place in between Ruto and Darunia.

Darunia fidgeted. "How exactly do we do this?" He grumbled, scratching his elbow.

"Simply channel your energy; concentrate, and force that energy to the center of the circle."

Everyone gathered looked at her apprehensively, and began the ritual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a blinding flash of light, white and blinding; there was a loud thunderclap of sound. The very foundation of the Spirit Temple shook, and dust fell from the cracks in the ceiling and the walls. The five conspirators were thrown about the chamber by a ferocious wind.

Darunia raised himself into a sitting position, coughing savagely. "Impa? Impa! Can you hear me?" He bellowed, "Did it work?"

"I believe so," Impa pushed herself to her hands and knees, groaning.

"It better have," Ruto snapped peevishly. "I don't want this headache I've received for nothing."

Saria stood before the bundle expectantly, silent, awaiting some sign that her task had been a success. _Move, _she pleaded silently. _Cry, scream, wail, I don't care! Just do something!_

As if it heard her silent plea, the bundle moved as the body inside squirmed with life. What quickly followed was the squealing cry of an infant. Impa hung her head in relief. The attempt had worked.

"Impa," Saria's voice came from above her, barely a whisper.

"Yes, Saria," the Shiekah could not keep the relief from seeping out with her voice.

"I think there's something you need to see," the little girl squeaked.

Tired, she raised her head, to look up at what Saria had to show her; Saria withdrew a flap of cloth from over the infant's face. What she saw sent cold shivers down her spine; the infant's skin was deathly pale, the small amount of hair upon its head was silver white.

Nabooru looked over Impa's shoulder with the rest of the sages. "Did something go wrong?" She asked. Impa simply shook her head, and took the babe from the young girl's arms.

_No, _she thought to herself. _Nothing had gone wrong at all._ The baby was alive, and by all appearances healthy, in spite of his pale skin.

Saria knelt with Impa on the ground staring happily at the infant. She turned her attention to Impa. "What are we going to name him?" She asked.

"He looks like that demon that lurked in the bowels of the Water Temple during the great darkness," Ruto spat with a shudder at the memory. Darunia nodded his head in agreement.

"Are we going to call him 'Dark Link' on principle then?" Nabooru asked nastily. "Are we going to be that quick to judge him as a demon and monster, without giving him a chance to prove otherwise?"

Both Ruto and Darunia opened their mouths to protest, but Nabooru pressed on relentlessly.

"Yes," she raved, "let's just call him 'Dark Link', or 'Shadow', hell, why not 'fiend'? We could even just shorten his name further and call him 'Dark'? He won't mind…"

"Enough," Impa interrupted. "I've already chosen a name."

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"His name is Noah." She declared.

"Noah? What a funny name! What does it mean?" Ruto asked curiously.

"The name is from an old language; perhaps older even than the language of the first settlers of Hyrule. I am not sure. The name itself means 'rest' or 'comfort'. I daresay he's earned both those things." Impa said with a motherly smile on her face. The others nodded in solemn agreement.

"Noah, then," Darunia said, putting forth his bulky, callused fist.

"To Noah," Ruto rested her hand on top of the ogre's.

"Noah," Nabooru said with an affectionate smile.

Saria giggled. Standing on tiptoe, she managed to place her fingertips to the base of Darunia's knuckles.

They all looked at Impa with smiles of friendship.

"You gave him a good name, a good strong name," Darunia said.

"Yes," Nabooru agreed. "You gave him a name to be proud of, not some title, or nickname to be ashamed of. Thank you, Sheikah"

Impa smiled in gratitude.

"Let's take Noah home," she said. "There's one more person he needs to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Rejection_

Impa moved like a shadow, more out of habit than anything else; and if nothing else, it kept her reflexes trained and sharp. Constant vigilance, she reminded herself. It was the necessary consequence to preserve peace. A cold breeze blew past her, causing the infant to whimper in discomfort.

"Hush," she cooed softly, and drew him closer, tightening the swaddling clothes about his tiny frame. The baby returned to his dreamless sleep.

"Impa," called a questioning voice from the queen's bedchamber. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I've brought a visitor with me; I was hoping to introduce the two of you," Impa could barely contain her excitement.

"A visitor?" The queen asked, opening her door. "Who?"

From the light which emanated from her bedchamber, Queen Zelda saw the bundle her former nursemaid carried in her arms.

"A baby?" She observed, with a tiny smile. She held her arms open; Impa transferred the infant to the queen's arms. There was a tiny whimper again, but otherwise Noah was silent. When Zelda held him close in her arms, only then did he open his eyes. The light reflected off them, revealing them to be scarlet in color.

Upon seeing this, Zelda's face became like granite. She knew what that meant; she gave her bodyguard a hurt expression.

"His name is Noah, Your Majesty," she said softly, her face wilting.

"Take him back," Zelda said in disgust. She held Noah out to Impa.

"Your Majesty," Impa began respectfully.

"Take him back," the queen snapped angrily.

Reluctantly, the Sheikah did as she was bidden, and accepted the baby again. Zelda strode over to her balcony, and leaned against the railing. Her body language suggested great anger, and that she was forcing herself to remain calm.

"How could you betray me, Impa," she asked icily. "I ordered you to send that-that horrible thing sent back to its creators, those spiteful beings in the spirit world. And yet, here you are, bearing it as though it was a _real _child, and you've even given it a _name!_ Why?"

Impa chose her words with care: "I wanted to see you smile again, my queen," she said. "That is why I disobeyed. I thought that there might be another way to bring your beloved back, and that this child might have been the answer. I failed, yes, but I also could not bring myself to destroy the results of my failure either. I had hoped you might accept him regardless." She withheld the fact that the other sages had chosen to aid her; there was no point in bringing the queen's wrath down on their heads.

"I see," Zelda said coldly. She walked back into her chambers. "Then I have this to say: for your actions, and your disobedience I remove you from my service; however, the long service you, and your house have provided for me and mine cannot be overlooked: therefore, you may remain here, as a sign of my gratitude, if you so wish. As for the _boy_," she paused, nearly choking on the word, "he, too may remain here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for this kind gesture," Impa only slightly inclined her head. "I know he will make a good son-"

"I said," Zelda interrupted, "he stays; that does not make him _my_ son."

Again, Impa inclined her head, and with a sign from the queen, she took her leave.

_For one who is supposed to be the example of wisdom and understanding you have behaved very foolishly, my queen, _she thought as she departed for her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Noah_

_Invisibility is a matter of patience and agility. _He leapt across a gap between the general store and tailor shop rooftops in the marketplace. He moved quickly into the shadow cast by the third story of the general store, and pressed himself against the wall.

_Our power is the shadow; they are our strength, our weakness. Use them wisely. _He scouted the marketplace for his target, and found her standing in the moonlight, near the mask shop, idly minding her own business, leaning against a pole from the stall next door. He drew his knife from its sheath, tucked against his belt, and located on his back. He blinked once, and scanned the immediate area around her for traps. There appeared to be none; he charged, flying at her like a falcon.

_When you strike, strike hard. _He slashed at her and missed, steel clashing on steel as she parried his blow; he once again disappeared into the shadows. _And then fade away, without a trace. _He pressed himself against a wall, and took a moment to catch his breath. He looked out into the square: the target was gone, but where? He hesitated, hoping to discover some sign of her whereabouts.

He waited too long and felt cold steel touch his neck.

_"You're too hesitant," _a voice whispered in his ear. _"And you lost sight of your target. You lose, Noah."_

The eleven year old held up his hands in surrender, tucking his knife back into his belt. Impa removed the mask that covered her face, and Noah did likewise; the training exercise was over. In spite of his failure, Impa appeared to be proud of him.

"You're getting better," she conceded. "When you attack, and when you retreat, it is important to remember: keep your eyes on your target at all times. If you had done that, you would have successfully managed to capture or kill me. Nevertheless, you survived for your longest exercise yet. Quite the accomplishment for a boy your age."

Noah's scarlet eyes blazed with pride at the compliment.

"I think you've had enough training for today." Impa said. "Come, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah plunged his head beneath the warm bath water, scrubbing his silver hair vigorously as he did so.

_It's so warm, _he thought fondly as he remembered the chill of the autumn air he had previously experienced for the past several hours. He surfaced again, taking a breath of fresh air as he reached for a bar of soap. He stood, and began to lather it all over his body, when he heard a knock on the door to the bathing chamber. He watched in horror, as the knob twisted, slowly, and the door began to open inward. Noah quickly lowered himself into the water again to preserve his modesty.

"Mom," he protested, as Impa entered the room, carrying a set of freshly laundered clothes. "I'm naked!"

Impa chuckled quietly. "Yes, I know," she said. "It generally happens when you take a bath. Don't worry, I saw you when you were a baby; what you have is nothing new to me." She laughed as his face turned a light pink.

"Mom!"

Impa sighed, picking up the pile of sweaty training clothes piled up at the base of a three-legged stool by the door.

"I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, and if you don't hurry it'll get cold." She said, wadding his clothes into a ball, and holding them under her arm.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a few more minutes," Noah said, waiting for her to leave so he could resume bathing.

"Alright. But don't wait too much longer," Impa warned.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"And don't forget to wash behind your ears!" She called as she exited the room.

_"Yes, mom!"_ Came the faint reply as the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah shoveled his stew hungrily into his mouth.

"Don't forget to drink your milk," Impa said in a motherly tone.

Noah took a gulp of milk from his glass obediently, to show that he was listening and that he would comply.

_There's nothing like Sheikah training to work up an appetite, _Impa thought to herself as she watched her son. When his bowl and glass were empty, he leaned back, placing both hands on his stomach, and sighed with contentment.

"Do you want some more?" Impa asked kindly.

Noah shook his head. "Not tonight, mom. Thank you," he said politely.

Impa smiled, and walked over to him, picking up his napkin, and wiping away the milk mustache on his upper lip.

"So," she said with an edge of nervousness in her voice. "Tomorrow, you'll be meeting the queen."

Noah scowled. He didn't like Queen Zelda very much; he had already heard how Impa had been removed from service because of her.

_All because she chose to save me,_ he thought bitterly. Ever since that day, he had lived with the Queen's former bodyguard, coming to view her as his real mother, and working hard to prove himself to the Queen. Now, tomorrow, he would finally meet her.

Impa's voice jerked him back to the present. "I don't care what she has done to me," she was saying. "I just want you to remember your duty as a member of the Sheikah, and as my son. We are sworn to defend the royal family through any means necessary. We are the shadows, not the light. We do what must be done, so that others may live peacefully. That is our sacrifice to the people. You may bear no love for Zelda because of what happened to me, but I want you to remember your obligations to her and to your country. Do you understand me?" Her face grew stern as she said this.

Noah nodded his understanding, and smiled at her.

Her face grew soft, and she smiled again, embracing him. "Good," she whispered. "Now, off to bed with you. We have a big day tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah flopped down on his bed, his dinner settling in his stomach, making him feel sleepy.

_Zelda, _he thought to himself. Why did she hate him so much? Impa had been banished because she had spared him, and the few times he had seen her informally, she barely acknowledged his presence. On the even fewer occasions that she had spoken to him, it had been in only short, terse commands.

_It doesn't matter,_ he thought, as he rolled over, and pulled his blanket about him. He was her vassal tomorrow, and he would do his duty to her, no matter what his personal feelings were. Those were his last thoughts as he was pulled into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: The Way of the Sheikah _

Noah awoke before dawn, the chill of the autumn air close about him. He shivered as he removed his covers, and his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. He slipped on his shoes, thin as they were, in order to prevent himself catching his death from cold. As quietly as he could, he opened his bedroom door, and stepped into the living room, and from there he moved into the kitchen. He took a roll from the bread basket, an apple and a small wedge of cheese from the larder, and poured himself a glass of milk from the chill box. Placing all of this on a tray, he moved to the dining table, and set the table. He looked at the fireplace, and noticed that the fire from the night before was close to dying; he added a few bits of kindling, and some smaller blocks of wood, hoping to raise the room temperature somewhat.

His mother was sleeping on the single couch they owned, or to put it better, had been given to them by the royal family. She looked peaceful like this, he thought, calm, soothed, not tired and anxious. He liked her this way, and he smiled softly at her peace. As quietly as he could, he took a blanket that was draped across the back of the couch, and placed it across Impa's body. She stirred in her sleep, but she did not wake.

_Good, let her sleep, _he thought. _The gods know she's earned it. _He returned to his breakfast after that, and ate in silence. When he finished, Noah cleared the table, put his dishes in the sink, returned to his room, washed his face, changed into his Shiekah armor that his mother had given him, and fixed his hair. He observed himself in a mirror that hung against the back of his door.

Today was the day he would become a man, and receive his Shiekah crest, symbol of his coming of age. He pulled his mask over his face, obscuring his silver hair, and lower half of his face, leaving only his red eyes visible. He sheathed his knife, producing a soft, quick _snick!_ He smiled at himself from under his mask.

_Not bad, _he thought to himself as he observed his reflection. _I look…intimidating. _He decided. The door opened, and his mother poked her head in; she quickly entered and made a minor adjustment to the sash at his waist, which concealed his belt and knife from view.

She put a hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn. "You're ready," she said with finality, and managed to smile. He pulled down the mask portion of his cowl, and embraced her. She returned the gesture, and held him close.

"My little boy is growing up," she said softly and with pride, tears welling in her eyes. "Such a silly thing to cry over." She sniffed, and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"No, it isn't." Noah whispered; his eyes were beginning to sting also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today, I do pledge fealty to Hyrule, in times of war, in days of peace; from this hour henceforth, until my queen releases me or death takes me," Noah pledged before the royal court. He was bowed on one knee, with his knife resting flat upon his palms, and his head bowed. The queen sat regally upon her throne, her face was an unreadable mask, and her milky white hands were folded neatly upon her lap. With the oath said, she rose from the throne, and descended the steps to her newest vassal.

"Rise," she said, extending her hand to him. He took it, and she pulled him to his feet. "Come with me," she continued. "I would speak with you in private."

"As you command, Your Majesty," Noah responded, and followed her to the veranda, which overlooked the royal gardens. He remained silent, as she closed the glass double door behind her, and stood at attention, awaiting her orders.

"You may relax," she said coolly. As he released his muscles from their building tension, the queen quietly observed him, a frown upon her face, and her arms folded against her chest. Noah bore her silent scrutiny, and tried his best not to let his emotions register upon his face, though he felt a deep longing to give her the scowl he felt she deserved. Silence passed between them for several minutes.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" She asked finally, eyes narrowed.

"Your Majesty," Noah was very confused. What did it matter to his liege whether he liked her or not? She was his leader, his charge, his life, and his death. And he was just a boy, hardly eleven, and just beginning to enter adolescence.

"I asked you whether you liked me or not," the queen repeated flatly, though her eyes remained narrow.

"You are my queen, Your Majesty." He answered, standing straight again. "My personal feelings towards you, whether good or ill, will not affect my mission. You need not fear that I will betray you, or let you come to harm."

"Even as you dodge my question with your words, I see the answer in your eyes; yes, you resent me, and silently you curse me," she laughed coolly. Noah blinked and said nothing; he would not be baited, no matter who it was.

"Have you nothing to say?" Zelda asked the boy before her.

"Your Majesty is very observant," he said, his voice barely above a whisper; this was not out of fear, but out of cold anger. He continued, "Yes, it is true. I bear no love for you in my heart; you dismissed my mother from your service, without proper cause. It is very hard for me to forget something like that, let alone forgive. I hope it pleases Your Majesty to learn that I am trying very hard to do so." He withdrew his dagger from its sheath; her eyes widened in shock, and possibly fear. She looked ready to call the guards; quickly, he flipped the point of the knife away from her, and towards himself. He took her hand in his, placed it upon the hilt, and pointed the blade to his own heart.

"Among the Shiekah, it is forbidden for a disgraced warrior to return to his or her people," he said. "If I have done something that has displeased Your Majesty that you must dismiss me from your service already, then I ask you this one thing: let me die with what little honor I have left. Drive the blade in with your own hand, and restore my mother to her place as your guard. If you do this, then I will die with no regrets," He finished.

_Honest with his feelings, and yet he still swears loyalty to me, and even offers his life as a sign, _Zelda observed. The offer was very tempting, she felt her hand tighten on the hilt, and the boy stiffened in fright. Nevertheless, he did not move, except to close his eyes and await his fate. It would be so easy, she reasoned; but in the end, pity and mercy won the battle for her soul, and she lowered the blade from the boy's breast. As much as she distrusted and disliked Noah, she still could not bring herself to kill a child, much less the child of her closest companion.

_Yes, _she thought, listening to the wisdom of her heart. _I owe Impa as much loyalty as she has shown me. Perhaps I was too rash when I dismissed her all those years ago._

"Your mother raised you well." She observed.

"Before I betray my liege," the boy returned, "I will kneel, and let the enemy strike off my head."

"Is that the Shiekah way too, young one?"

"No, my queen, that is my way," Noah answered.

"I appreciate your honesty, and your loyalty. Keep them both, for there are very few people left in this world who possess such qualities," She said, with just the smallest amount of praise hidden in her voice. But, as it usually was when she spoke with him, her face remained blank as ever.

"To hear is to obey," Noah responded quietly. "Is there anything else my queen wishes to discuss?"

"Your name, boy. What is it?"

"Noah, Your Majesty. My name is Noah."

"Noah? You possess an old name, young one. And it is a good one."

"I have been told that often, even by my queen's advisors. It is a compliment that I lovingly receive from my liege." He bowed his head.

"Go, Noah. If I have need, I will send for you." And with a wave her hand, she dismissed him.

Noah bowed low, and departed the veranda, leaving the queen to her private thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Royal Shadows_

Young Nayru giggled as she and her twin brother, Collin ran about the town market, with their small group of carefully disguised guards following close behind, making sure that the children did not come to harm. They needn't have bothered; from his vantage point in the clock tower, Noah could see everything that happened to either Nayru or Collin. Still, Zelda had given orders that he was to reveal himself only if absolutely necessary. Few outside the royal court knew of the boy's existence, or that he had received Sheikah training, and she preferred to keep it that way, if for no other reason than she did not wish it to become common knowledge that the royal family once again employed the assassins.

It was very wise on her part, Noah decided, because it gave her an advantage in battle, and in negotiations with potential allies. He hadn't been deployed on any assassination assignments, and goddesses forbid, he never would be. But through subtle hints, and veiled threats, Zelda used him to gain political leverage when negotiating treaties with several neighboring countries that would have otherwise proven stubborn.

_As wise as a god, as ruthless as a demon,_ he thought to himself with a grin. How politics could change a person! It was part of the reason he had never considered it as a career path in the first place. He looked back at the royal children, watching as they bought their sweets and toys from the various stalls scattered throughout the square, and he smiled again. It reminded him of the times his own mother used to bring him here, before his training officially began.

She used to buy him all kinds of sweets and pastries when he asked. Doting on him had been a past time of hers, and her eyes had seemed to radiate warmth whenever she saw him smile, or when she wiped the crumbs away from the corners of his mouth. Just the slightest thing that happened between them in secret, away from all forms of prying eyes, was special to her. He wondered, briefly, if the queen were as affectionate with her own children.

He assumed she was, because she often smiled as they laughed and played in the royal courtyards. Occasionally, when the twins played naughty pranks on their tutors, their mother was there, right beside them; other times, she was stern, and chastised them. Love and lecture in equal measure; there was no doubt she was a mother, who loved and nurtured her children.

_It's just me she doesn't like, _he thought. He was aware of the intense feeling of self-pity that came with it. He leapt from a window in the clock tower, grabbed hold of a rope that hung within arm's reach, and used it to swing over to the roof of the bazaar. He saw Collin attempting something he didn't like to see, especially in some one of the royal family: thievery. He frowned underneath his mask.

Collin looked up, and noticed Noah perched on the roof of the bazaar. Noah saw that the prince had, clutched in his hand, a small statue of a Zora, carved from coral. It was a fine specimen of craftsmanship, Noah thought, and he easily understood the pull towards such an object; but he also knew right from wrong. And he knew that Collin also knew that difference.

Warningly, Noah shook his head, and pointed at the statue, and then to the counter. The message was clear: put that back. Collin, although good mannered when the situation called for it, was the more rebellious of the twins; impudently, he stuck his tongue out at Noah. Angry now, the Sheikah boy pointed to himself, and then to the ground: don't make me come down there. He let the threat hang, hoping the prince would not be foolish.

Collin blanched, and immediately put the trinket back in its proper place. He noticed that Noah had failed to move from his place above the bazaar; with a sheepish grin, and helpless shrug, the young prince moved away from the stall. After about fifteen feet was between him and the stall he turned back and looked at Noah.

The Sheikah warrior gestured: further back.

The prince took several more steps back, and then turned.

Noah: further.

Another ten feet.

Further.

When the boy was thirty feet away, he turned again. Noah raised his fist threateningly. The prince threw up his hands, palms outward: okay, okay, he was saying, easy. He was fifty feet now, when he turned and held his arms wide.

_Well?_

Noah nodded. _Good. _Satisfied, he moved on, and leapt down from the roof top, and onto a stack of crates not too far away. Remembering his lessons, he blended in with the shadows they cast.

_This is so much harder in broad daylight, _he thought. _Mom makes this look easy._

He removed his mask, letting a refreshing breeze wash over his sweaty face, before he dared peek over the top of the crates. Collin was now behaving himself, and not leaving the sight of his official protectors, and Nayru was happily attempting to win a game of nine pins. Noah thought she was performing dismally, but if she wore a smile on her face, then he would be happy for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah's stomach gurgled. After a long, tiring day of watching the royals he was ready to go home, and rest for several hours before his next shift began; that, and enjoy a hot meal, as his stomach angrily reminded him. He sighed in embarrassment as he stared down at his belly.

_At least there's no one around to hear this racket, _he thought to himself, as the hollow feeling intensified. He watched from behind a nearby rock, as the guardsmen prepared their wagon for departure. As silent as a shadow, Noah crept out from his hiding place, and stealthily took his place beside Captain Ares, a portly man, about six inches taller than Noah, with watery blue eyes, and a thick handlebar mustache across his upper lip.

"Eager to leave tonight," Ares asked, cracking a small, white-toothed smile at the boy to his right. "Normally, you wait 'til everything's ready to go before you appear."

"It's getting late, and my shift is early tomorrow morning," Noah replied. Privately, he thought it was a true enough; the guards had seen the roster earlier that morning, and Noah's name had been at the top of the list, next to six o'clock in the morning. The sun was only setting now, and Noah might get a full night's sleep and dinner, if the group hurried.

Ares grimaced in sympathy, and crossed his arms as he watched his men. "Can't see what you've done to deserve standing guard back-to-back like that, but orders are orders, and we can only follow."

Noah didn't respond. He just watched quietly as the prince and princess came scampering into view, playing a merry game of chase. Nayru was ahead of her brother, ducking and weaving between bodies and beasts with a grace that even Noah, with all his agility, envied; giggling excitedly the young six year old came running towards the pair. With a squeal of laughter, she leapt at Noah, and hugged him tightly about the waist. "I'm safe!" She called to her winded brother, who swayed and stumbled about, gasping for air.

"Y-yo-you can't…do that…" he gasped in protest. "We ne-never agreed…where the safe place would be!" He coughed.

"Well, I say Noah is the safe place! So there!" Nayru said in a bratty, childish tone.

"You can't do that!" Collin protested angrily. "That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

The siblings would have continued on like this for several more minutes if the good Captain had not clapped a strong hand over each of their mouths.

"I notice that neither of you is asking for Noah's opinion on the matter; maybe you should ask him how he feels about being the 'safe spot'." Ares smirked. The twins each turned their baby blue eyes to their protector, and gazed at him hopefully. In response, Noah gave a half shrug that seemed to say, "Go ahead, I don't mind". Collin looked hurt, betrayed even, and his young eyes welled with tears, while Nayru beamed triumphantly.

Collin pulled away Ares' hand from his mouth, and shouted, "I'm not playing anymore!" Then he turned, and ran off in the opposite direction.

Ares chuckled sadly. "Those who aim to please everyone, end up pleasing no one," he quipped. "He'll get over it…eventually."

Nayru hugged Noah tightly about his waist, as a sign of her appreciation for his aid in winning her argument. But she recoiled in fright seconds later, as Noah cringed; she'd heard what he hoped no one would.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Ares asked, concern etched across his face.

The little girl pointed at Noah in alarm, and whispered conspiratorially, "There's a monster inside Noah."

Ares looked at her, then Noah, and then back again. "A monster," he asked, mischievously, as understanding flooded through him. "Are you sure, princess?"

Nayru nodded her head vigorously. "It sounded like an angry goblin," here she paused to growl, just like the monster in question, before continuing, "and it sounded like it was inside his tummy."

Playing along, Ares walked over to Noah, and placed his ear next to the boy's abdomen; there was a soft gurgle, followed by a low rumble.

Noah crossed his arms in embarrassment, and looked away as he felt the heat rising underneath his mask. The boy groaned. Stepping back, Ares nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid you're right, Your Highness; there is a monster in there." He passed a wink to Noah, as Nayru gave a small gasp of fright. "But don't fret; I know how to take care of a monster like this one!" He announced to the little girl, and placed his hands on his hips, attempting to give a faux air of confidence.

"You do?" Nayru asked wide-eyed. "How?"

"Simple," Ares declared, as he bent over, and whispered into the princess's ear: "If we give him something to eat, the monster in his tummy goes right to sleep."

A simple form of understanding passed through the young princess, and she quickly fished a small napkin out of her pocket, unwrapping it, and holding it towards Noah. The boy looked down at the napkin in the little girl's hands; it held three small cookies in the shape of Goron faces.

"Here, Noah," the little girl whispered loudly. "Captain Ares told me that these can put your tummy monster to sleep."

Noah cast an annoyed glance at the Captain, who was having a difficult time stifling his laughter.

_Don't laugh, you'll be next, _he thought to himself, even as the Captain doubled over with mirth. Aloud, he said, "Thank you, your highness; but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine until we reach the castle."

"But Noah," she whined.

"Noah," Ares teased, wiping a tear from his eye. "Are you really going to refuse such a gift from the royal family? Nayru's being very generous!"

_Damn you,_ Noah seethed. Outwardly, he sighed, and looked into Nayru's wide, blue eyes. "Will it make you feel better?" He asked. She nodded quickly. He sighed again, and held out his hand, and accepted her gift. He removed his mask from his face, and popped the first into his mouth. He chewed slowly, but all too quickly, the sweet was gone; the other two were gone just as quickly. It wasn't much, but it did help.

"_Help!" _Collin's voice echoed throughout the camp, instantly rallying the men to full alert. Ares dropped his jovial visage, and in its place was a granite-like expression of utmost seriousness.

"Quick!" He bellowed to his men, as he grabbed his spear from a nearby wagon. "We must find and rescue the young prince!"

Noah looked at the frightened Nayru, who had decided to hide behind him. Gently, and calmly he picked her up, and placed her in the wagon.

"Nayru," he said, and she looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm going to help Ares look for Collin. I need you to stay here; you'll be safe."

"B-but, N-Noah! I-I'm sc-scared!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry." He said. "I won't let anything happen to you, or your brother. I'll be back before you know it!" He said encouragingly, giving her a smile.

"O-okay." The princess stammered.

"Okay." He repeated calmly. Nayru ducked down, and hid herself among the "barrels" and the mound of hay. Noah waited until she was well hidden, before he turned and drew his knife from his belt, and put on his mask.

_Now, _he thought as he rushed off in the direction of the cry. _To deal with whatever is threatening Collin._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: Duty of the Shiekah_

There was no time for the shadows, he would have to be direct in his attacks; Collin was sitting on one of the higher branches of an oak tree, trying desperately to evade the snapping jaws of a large, hungry Wolfos. Nearly six feet in height when standing upright, the beast leapt high into the air, jaws wide, its claws raking futilely at the empty air above it. Collin was safe for the moment, elevated twenty feet from the ground below, but Noah had learned from his mother that Wolfos were highly adaptable creatures, and to make matters worse, the beasts usually hunted in packs; which meant that there was at least one more of these foul creatures, waiting in the darkness for the right opportunity to strike.

The urge to throw his knife at the monster was quickly suppressed by the young Sheikah's training. _Throwing away your knife is tantamount to suicide_, he remembered. He looked about desperately, for something to throw, and distract the beast from its prey. Picking up a rock about the size of his fist, he threw the stone at the brute's head. It met its mark, and landed with a satisfying –_thwock! - _as the creature's snarling visage turned to face him. Furious, the beast charged, taking a swipe at the young Sheikah, who back-flipped to avoid the strike of its razor sharp claws.

_That's right, focus on me, _he thought as he looked into its feral eyes, _I'm the one you want._

The beast snarled, and charged again, attempting the same strike as before. Noah thought he was prepared for it, until he saw the other set of claws, coming for him. The beast had used its momentum to prepare for a two pronged attack, and Noah hadn't realized it until it was too late. His eyes widened as he felt the claws strike him in the gut.

_If I didn't have my armor with me, that blow would have killed me,_ he realized. He was grateful that the Sheikah method of forging armor had proved so reliable; it was as light as a feather, and as hard as stone, and it had just saved his life.

_Maybe I should look into getting a helmet as well, _he thought cheekily to himself as he ducked under another blow. The Wolfos had finally provided him with an opening to counter attack; it had swung its arm with so much force that it had spun around exposing its back to him. Wasting no time, Noah charged, and wrapped his left arm about the creature's neck. Realizing what had happened, the Wolfos began to run about in circles, bucking and rearing, trying to dislodge its adversary. Noah's hold proved secure, however, and with a flick of the wrist, he plunged his knife into the tender flesh at the base of the creature's skull, twisting it hard as he did so. There was no noise to signal the creature's death, only a dull thump as it collapsed to the ground, its eyes now vacant and dull.

The force of the creature's fall succeeded in finally dislodging the boy from itself, and he tumbled about, until he was about ten feet from its corpse. Disoriented, he rose shakily to his feet, as a sudden impact sent him sprawling backwards. The monster's partner had chosen to reveal itself at last.

He rose to his feet again, only to be struck down a second time, this time from behind. This Wolfos was swifter than the last one, not to mention much more cunning.

_You're a nasty piece of work compared to your dead friend over there, _he looked at the beast, that growled fiercely at him, smirking underneath his mask. _But you're still not good enough. _There was a sickening squelching sound, and a yelp of pain that emanated from the Wolfos as a spear head burst through its chest. With a war cry that rivaled the Gorons mighty bellows, Captain Ares appeared, with a drawn sword, charging head-on at the beast's slumping form. With a deft, practiced stroke, the guard captain lopped off the monster's head, leaving the corpse to rest in a pool of its own blood.

Wiping his sword clean of blood, and heaving a relaxed sigh, Ares extended a hand to the young Sheikah to help him off the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned that Noah may have received a critical injury.

"I may have a few bruises," Noah admitted as he took the offered hand. "But I should be alright." He sheathed his knife, and removed his mask, giving Ares a reassuring smile. It was warmly returned, before the Captain turned to look at Collin, and called, "Alright, your Highness. The monsters are dead. You can come down now." Collin did not move; in fact, he didn't respond at all to Ares' voice.

"He's probably in shock, sir," one of the guards, a man named Frederick observed. The man's green eyes emanated concern for the boy. "I don't think he'll be able to come down on his own. Do you want one of us to go up and bring him down from there, sir?"

Ares nodded his approval. "Go get him, Fred. But be careful," he warned.

"I understand, sir." The muscular guard placed his weapons on the ground, and removed his boots and gloves for better purchase on the rough bark. As Noah moved to accompany him, he placed a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You've done enough for tonight," he said appraisingly. "I'll see to the prince. You go back to the wagon and wait with the princess, and I'll be along shortly with the boy." His eyes were warm, not cold with ill will, or deceit. Suspicion came naturally to Noah when anyone told him to leave those whom he was sworn to defend, a by-product of his training no doubt, but he also learned to evaluate those who made such suggestions. Frederick meant no harm; he just wanted Noah to get some rest after his battle, and not trouble himself with the royal heir. Noah nodded, and headed back through a gap in the trees, and for the road that would lead him back to the wagon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noah!" Nayru clambered out of the wagon desperately, and dashed towards him.

"Is Collin alright, Noah? Is he hurt?" The pleading note in her voice and the tear stains on her cheeks caused Noah to feel very grateful that he had had the forethought to put his mask back on; there was no reason for her to see the nasty bruise that had begun to develop on the left side of his face, and cause the young princess further worry.

"Prince Collin will be alright, Your Highness. Don't worry; Captain Ares and Lieutenant Frederick are bringing him back, even as we speak." He said in a reassuring voice.

Nayru sniffled, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm so happy," she choked, holding back sobs of joy as best she could. "I was so afraid a monster was going to eat him!"

"Your Highness doesn't need to worry about that anymore," the voice of Captain Ares called. Both Nayru and Noah turned to see the captain and his lieutenant approaching the wagon, Collin's sleeping form resting in Frederick's strong arms.

"Gave him a dose of sleeping medicine when he wouldn't calm down," he explained when he noticed Noah's cocked eyebrow. "I was a doctor before I enlisted, so I have a habit of keeping certain remedies on me at all times. Normally, I keep the sleeping potion for nights when I have trouble sleeping, but I figured the prince's need was greater than mine. Anyway," he placed the young prince gently in the back of the wagon, and helped Nayru climb back in before he continued. "I think he should be alright until tomorrow morning. The dosage is strong for most children his age, but not harmful, he should be alright."

"Good. He could use the rest," Ares nodded approvingly, and climbed into the front of the wagon with his lieutenant. Noah climbed in the back with Nayru and the sleeping Collin. Nayru moved close to him, and looked at him in silence for several moments.

"Yes, your highness?" Noah asked when she continued to stare at him and say nothing.

"Will you hold me?" She asked shyly, still appearing quite frightened.

In response he spread his arms wide. She seemed to pounce on him, like a frightened kitten, and held him tightly about the ribs. He gently wrapped his arms comfortingly about her tiny frame, and after several moments, the little girl was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: A Mother's Heart_

Ares looked over his shoulder as Frederick continued to steer the wagon in the direction of the castle. Both Noah and Nayru had fallen asleep, with Noah's arms wrapped protectively about the little girl's frame; across from them lay Collin, who had a blanket draped over him. Small snores emanated from all three children, and he smiled softly.

_Hard to believe they aren't family, _he observed. With his arms wrapped around Nayru, Noah was the image of the older brother; and with the way the twins constantly competed for his attention, and pestered him with questions about everything under the sun, one could almost believe he was.

But he wasn't; he was their bodyguard, one of many, nothing more. And yet, in spite of that, Noah had won their hearts like no one else had. They looked up to him, asked him to play with them, talked with him, stayed up late at night just to say good night when he was relieved of duty. It made Ares almost jealous that the silver haired youth had such affection; and yet, at the same time, he was happy for Noah. It meant that, in spite of himself, and his occasional attempts at stoicism, the boy had actually managed to make a few friends.

Impa and Zelda's relationship had once been like that, he remembered, despite the age difference between them; Zelda had been five when first introduced to her stern caretaker, who was already in her early twenties. Even during the seven years of darkness, Impa and Zelda continued to support and defend one another, until forced to separate because of Ganondorf's machinations. The two had had a bond, a connection, something that was more than that of mere vassal and lady. It was much the same with Zelda's children and Impa's; something about them just connected, something existed between them like it had for Impa and Zelda.

"Can't help but notice the similarities, eh, Captain?" Frederick whispered in the growing darkness.

"No, I can't," Ares agreed, as he turned his gaze to the heavens. His shoulders felt heavy with sadness, and his heart wept silently for his queen, for what she had lost.

"Wonder what happened that made the Queen grow so cold and distant like she has…," Frederick muttered gloomily, as he gave the horses a gentle prod with the whip to keep them moving.

"You know why," Ares muttered in return, thinking of the long years since the Hero's death. It had been around that time when everything changed.

Frederick shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Captain."

"I know what you meant, I just don't want to think about it," Ares said, a grimace passing across his face briefly, and he looked again at the sleeping Shiekah boy behind them.

Frederick sighed, and said nothing more. He cracked the whip once more, and continued on in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah opened his eyes when he felt someone gently shaking him; the face of his mother swam into view, and he snapped upright in response.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, and apologetically. Tears were building in his red eyes, and they were tears of shame. "I didn't mean fall asleep! It happened before I realized. Mom, I'm so sorry, it won't-"

Impa put her fingers over her son's mouth. "That's enough," she said flatly, her voice betraying no emotion, but her own eyes were blazing. Noah quaked under their intense stare. Impa slowly lowered her fingertips from her son's lips, and Noah, for his part remained absolutely silent, hardly daring to breathe.

"I heard the news about what happened on the return trip to the castle," she began. "I was told that the young prince was chased by a pair of Wolfos." Noah's face wilted as she relayed the tale. "I heard that the young prince was almost killed during the event, and that before he was attacked, _you let _him out of your sight!" Noah's guilty look grew steadily worse with each word, until he suddenly found himself staring at the floor his cheeks burning with shame, and his eyes were stinging, and his vision was becoming blurry.

"I also heard that you valiantly rushed to his aid," Impa continued. Noah looked up once again, into his mother's eyes. Impa did not stop speaking: "I was also told that you acquitted yourself well in defense of our prince, and that you plunged into danger without thought for your own safety." Noah only blinked in shock. What was going on?

Impa suddenly, and without warning, embraced her son, and held him tightly, resting her chin against his shoulder. He felt her tears; she was crying.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered softly. "When I first heard the news, and didn't see you exit the wagon, I thought…oh my boy!" She hugged him a little tighter. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she begged softly.

Noah returned her embrace, shedding his own silent tears; she had been frightened for him, worried about him. He cried with relief; he had thought that he had disappointed her; but her anger had been a mother's worry for her child. He hugged her tightly in return.

"I won't, I won't, I won't," it was all he could choke out between sobs.

Impa wiped her eyes. "Did you really fight two Wolfos for the sake of our prince," she asked with pride in her voice.

Noah nodded. "I wouldn't call the second one a fight though, mom," he said, with a weak laugh. "It was more like a fight between a rag doll and a rabid dog before Captain Ares intervened."

"Did he really," Impa inquired, and Noah nodded a second time. _I'll have to thank that man later, _she thought. _He saved my son's life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Noah hissed sharply as he lowered himself into the steaming bath water. He was bruised from head to toe, with particularly ugly splotches of yellow and purple developing on his abdomen and lower back. He just sat there, trying to let the water leech the pain from him, with little effect. As a reward for protecting Collin from the pair of beasts in the forest, Zelda had the roster rewritten so that he wouldn't be put on duty at all for the next several days; it also gave him time to heal his injuries without incurring more.

To protect the royal family was his duty, and when he had initially protested to being given time off Queen Zelda herself had told him in no uncertain terms that he _would _be placed on medical leave, no questions asked.

"I won't have you killed simply for the sake of your honor or pride," she had said. "If protecting my family means that much to you, Noah, then I suggest you make a quick recovery." She had been smiling when she told him that last part.

So now, here he was, enjoying a bath as best he could, and nursing himself back to health. He soaked himself for a very long time, his muscles either too sore, or too cramped to allow him very much freedom of movement.

_Clean enough, _he decided as he looked down at his hands. Slowly, he got out of the bath and put on the night clothes that his mother had left for him. He opened the door to his room, fell onto his bed, and let sleep take hold in minutes; he was utterly spent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"He's just like you," Zelda concluded as she walked through the castle gardens with her former bodyguard and friend, under the light of the moon.

"Is that a good or bad thing, Your Majesty," Impa inquired of the queen, unsure of how to take such a comment.

"I haven't decided yet." The monarch responded. "It simply is," she said after a moment.

"I see." Impa said. The silence was strained between them, and finally, Zelda ceased her walking, and faced the fierce Shiekah woman.

"Impa," she said at last. "When will you stop seeing that…_thing…_as a son? You didn't carry him; no one fathered him, so why do you insist on treating him as if he is your own flesh and blood?"

"I don't know," Impa confessed, sighing in disappointment. "I simply choose to," she explained after she had collected her thoughts. "It's true that Noah and I are not related by blood. He didn't come from my womb, nor does he have a father to call his own; but I fed him, changed him, clothed him, and I've raised him since he was an infant. My queen, I believe that the simplest answer to your question is that I _love_ him. As much as he loves me."

Zelda tried hard, for Impa's sake, not to laugh at the thought of a homunculus being capable of love. If Impa wished to believe such a fantasy, what right did Zelda, even if she were the queen, have to take that away?

"You think I'm a fool," Impa observed. It was a statement, not a question.

Zelda shook her head in denial. "No, not a fool," she corrected. "Just so desperate to believe that that doll can actually possess true life, when all you've done is give him the shadow of a life; of a life that can never be his own."

_Slap!_ Zelda stood there in shocked silence; even when she was a child, and Impa had been her caretaker as well as her bodyguard, even when she had behaved improperly and deserved it, Impa had never, _ever_, struck her before. Now, in defense of the homunculus they had been discussing, Impa had raised her hand against her queen, and struck her smartly across the jaw.

"In all my long years of faithful service to you and your house, I never once permitted myself to lose my head and forget my place. Out of respect for you, and your station, I held my peace, and kept silent when I felt I ought to have spoken. But if you ever insult my son in such a manner again," Impa let the threat hang in silence.

Zelda's countenance changed to one of disgust.

"What is it that you see in that boy," she spat. "He's a empty vessel, Impa! A doll-"

Again, Impa struck Zelda, silencing her.

"Don't call him a doll," She said in a voice of deathly calm. Her hand drifted to the short sword strapped to her waist.

"You wouldn't dare-" Zelda sneered contemptuously.

"I see now what I should have seen a decade ago: Noah would have been wasted on a heart like yours, _my queen_; you have spent so much time focusing on what you've lost, you do not focus on what you _have!" _With that, the Shiekah woman spun on her heel, and left Zelda to stand in the courtyard, alone.

_That spoiled child,_ Impa fumed as she stormed off. _It is _you _who disgraced his memory long ago! He would hate to see what you have become; you have two children, a land to rule, people who adore you, soldiers who are loyal and strong, willing to give their lives for you. And all you have focused on for ten years is that which you could not have! Wisdom indeed!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that nothing was posted yesterday, but after three days of straight writing, I was burned out. So I decided to take a day off, and think. To those of you that have reviewed, and to those who have stuck with this story since the beginning, I would like to thank you for your support. But is there anything I could do to improve? I try to be as objective as possible, but I am only human after all.**

_Chapter Nine: Wisdom and Foolishness and Revelation_

Zelda remained absolutely still as she watched Impa's back fade into the darkness. The Shiekah had struck her; that was the first thought that registered. Impa had never raised her hand in violence against Zelda, either as a princess, or a queen, child, or adult; yet now, in defense of a false human, a homunculus, her former nursemaid had done so, and threatened to do worse.

Impa truly loved him as a mother would; now that she thought about it, Zelda never recalled Impa ever having children prior to her adoption of the homunculus as her own. In all those years of raising Zelda, Impa had never said a word to indicate that she wanted a child; whenever Zelda had asked as a child, Impa would simply deny it, and state that she had been perfectly happy doing her duty to the royal family.

Evidently, that had been a lie, if Impa's protectiveness of Noah was anything to judge by. She loved him, and accepted him for who he was, not what. The gears in her mind ground to a halt in shock at the revelation.

_Not what he is,_ Zelda reflected, as she continued her stroll through the gardens. _The importance is in the _who_, not what. Oh, Nayru! _She cried silently. _What have I done?_

How could she have been so blind all these years? What kind of monster ignored a child, who only desired a sense of worth, and acceptance? Her treatment of the homunculus had been cruel and unjust; and she shed tears in regret, thinking of Impa's words from mere moments ago.

_"Noah would have been wasted on a heart like yours…!" _Impa's words were cruel, and cut her to the heart. Cruel, but true; she could not deny it. Noah _would have _been wasted on someone like her, someone who had chosen to drown herself in sorrow.

_"You have spent so much time focusing on what you've lost, you do not focus on what you have!" _Impa's words were like a knife being twisted in Zelda's heart; when had she become so callous?

_You understand at last…_

Zelda smiled at the presence of the goddess in her mind; it had been ages since she'd heard that musical voice.

_Yes, I do. _The tears ran down her cheeks at an alarming rate, as the queen sank to her knees and sobs wracked her frame. _She had wronged a boy, not a doll, whose sole desire was to have her approval! _She wiped her eyes, but the tears continued to flow. They cascaded down her cheeks for multiple reasons: she had despised Noah, and treated him like a despicable outcast; she wept for herlost lover, she wept for her people, and how unworthy she was to rule them; she wept for how she had failed the gods, and been such a fool; but most of all, the young woman wept because despite knowing where she had gone wrong, she could think of no way to make amends.

_Zelda, _the goddess's voice was tender, and Zelda could almost envision a mother's arms wrapping around her. _Knowing that you've done wrong is the first step. Can you not see, you foolish child? You've already begun to make amends right now; do not concern yourself with how you will accomplish the rest. Not now at least; that will come later, when your mind is clear, and your heart is calm…_

The voice faded from her mind. Zelda's eyes traveled to her right hand, and she removed the lily white glove, exposing her soft hand to the open air. The crest glowed with a soft blue hue to it; the mark had not responded to her in almost twelve years. But now, tonight, at long last, Zelda managed to provoke a response! She touched the mark, and it felt as if a cool breeze washed over her body, and a roaring fire leapt in her bones; refreshing did not even come close to describing the feeling. She was whole at last!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This will be the only chapter with a subtitle. To all who did not understand the opening scene: now you will. Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but this part of the plot proved to be a sticking point. I apologize if it seems substandard when compared to the others.**

_Chapter Ten: Sinister Designs_

_Blood of the Father, Bone of the Demon_

"Welcome, brother, have you brought what I asked," the cloaked man stood in the shadows of a large tombstone in the Kakariko Graveyard. In response, his associate, a young man who was likewise draped in a long black cloak, held up a vial, bits of bone, a long, sharp dagger, and a bottle of white powder.

"I had to slit a few throats to retrieve what you asked," he rasped. "Much of this is contraband, and difficult to obtain without too many questions." His partner held out his hand for the items in question, uncaring. The goods exchanged hands; the clink of a bag of coins was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agahnim withdrew the vial from his cloak. _The blood of the Hero, _he thought with satisfaction. Had that fool Ganondorf actually proven useful, he would have obtained this sample twelve years ago. Instead, the Gerudo King had become drunk on the power he had been given, and squandered it foolishly on conquest.

_Delusions of grandeur and godhood. If you want a job done right, you must do it yourself. _He smiled at the vial in his hand. _You're not like the others, are you? You're pure, noble, and selfless. Your corruption will be sweetest, I believe. Yes, fools like you are always best._

His wicked smile widened. _Imagine your reunion with the princess, Hero…she misses you dearly, you know. Weeps over your ashes night and day; how grand do you think it will be to see her smile again?_

He chuckled in the dark of the alleyway he passed through; he had all the ingredients, he had all the spells, and he had the time. No one suspected a thing; the Hylian people had grown complacent during their years of peace. There was no lord of darkness over them to tyrannize, only a despondent queen who pined for a lost lover…

How ironic would it be that the return of their _cherished _Hero would signal the beginning of a new dark age? He laughed aloud now, his laughter mad, insane with glee. The irony! A fine jest for this spit of land: their beloved hero and their greatest enemy.

It was time for the curtain to be drawn back, and the play to begin.

"Play your parts well, my troupe of actors, and give these poor lost souls a performance to remember," He continued to laugh merrily as he exited the town gate, and into the plains beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep beneath the roots of Death Mountain, in a subterranean network of tunnels and caves, Agahnim powdered the bone he had acquired, and began to mix it with the blood and clay. He had already created the seal necessary for his plan to be a success. All that he required now was for this mixture of blood, bone, and clay to be mixed exactly; the ratios, the time spent, the texture, all these things had to be taken into account when he had begun hours ago. He paused a moment to observe his progress.

_Actually, _he thought. _It is more than likely ready now. _He smiled again, and walked into the next room, taking the mixture, and pouring it into an earthenware jar.

"It is time," His sinister smile appeared again, as he placed the jar in the center of his ring and prepared the ritual. His low voice echoed in the chamber, and the seal's outer ring glowed with a hideous red light. As his chanting increased, a second light, a dark purple joined the red, and in a swirling tempest, began to stir up the sand that lay on the ground.

_Come to me, _he thought. He watched as a light emanated from within the jar.

_Come to me, _he focused. The jar began to rise, a twisting, spinning, swirling mass. The light within disappeared, and Agahnim chanted even faster. Shadows rose up from the inner most ring, and combined at the center of the seal, joining the mass that had once been a jar.

"Come to me," he shrieked, his voice barely carrying over the wind that swirled about him. With a clap of thunder, he was thrown back against a wall; he groaned, putting a finger to his temple in an attempt to ease the headache that had begun to develop. He opened his eyes, and stared at the center of his seal. Amidst the swirling cloud of dust was a stone box, which stood upright. There was a hiss; an inky, black smoke poured out from the edges of the box, as its lid toppled to the ground.

Inside the coffin lay the body of a young man. Naked, his body well defined, with a crown of blonde hair upon his head, the youth appeared to be no more than nineteen years of age.

_Exactly the age you were when you died, _Agahnim thought to himself. This would shock the queen no doubt; she was now in her mid thirties, but her lover was still in his youth, no more than twenty years were etched in the features of his face.

The young man opened his eyes, and fell from the depths of his coffin, retching. Agahnim walked over to a table at the far end of the room, grabbed the blanket he had placed there earlier, and draped it over the youth's shoulders.

_Now to give him a history lesson. The spell said that amnesia could result as a side effect of the process, _he thought. He would tell this young man the truth about his identity, every detail ever known. No one would accuse him of misdirection and lies.

Besides, giving him the truth would make him invoke more hatred in him than blatant fallacies and facades. Everyone had forgotten him in these past twelve years. It was time _someone _remembered him.

"Who am I?" The Hero asked, staring at his glistening hand in wonder.

Agahnim placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the youth to look at him. "Your name is Link," the wizard answered, helping the boy to his feet. "Come. There are things that I need to tell you."

The wizard walked towards a flight of spiraling stairs, the Hero following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I noticed a review asking if Link is the father of Collin and Nayru. While I don't like to give away spoilers, this is one that wouldn't affect the story in any way, so I will answer that person's question. The short answer is "no", Link is not the father of the twins; they're too young. Hope that it doesn't curb your enthusiasm for the story; we're far from done! And there's a plot twist that'll kill ya!**

_Chapter Eleven: I Wish to Make Amends_

Zelda sat in her bedchamber, contemplating what she ought to do. The nagging guilt remained heavy upon her shoulders and in her heart; how would she undo, or at least alleviate, the damage she had done? All those years, wasted; how could she even to begin to make things up to them? It was a circular pattern of guilt, and repeating of the same question over and over, and receiving no answer in return.

It had been nearly a year since her encounter with the goddess in the gardens, and her life had improved little since that time. In part, that was because she obsessed over setting things right, but it was also because, now her eyes were opened, and she could see for herself the damage she had caused.

"_You have spent so much time focusing on what you've lost, you do not focus on what you have!" _The words of Impa had echoed in her mind all this time. Zelda did not try to justify her behavior towards Impa's son, but she couldn't think of any way to make it up to him. Whenever she had tried to speak with him, Noah had stood before her, face half concealed behind his mask, and wait patiently as she spoke. When she finished, he simply vanished to resume his duties as the royal bodyguard.

_Have I truly caused him to hate me so much that he has become apathetic, _Zelda wondered.

_"My personal feelings towards you, whether good or ill, will not affect my mission. You need not fear that I will betray you, or let you come to harm." _He had meant it, but Zelda longed for some sign of emotion to radiate from the boy. So far, he had been stubbornly distant.

_Like Impa in so many ways, _Zelda thought sadly. Still, she didn't blame him for the distance; she was responsible for it, but she wanted to show the boy that she was trying to bridge the gap between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Impa looked out upon the vast fields two hundred feet below; she was almost breathless with anticipation: in a few short days, Noah would receive his Earrings of the Shadow, the final proof that he was a man, only given when a Shiekah came of age. Unlike most of the other inhabitants of the land who saw that age as eighteen, among the Shiekah, the common practice was that a person was an adult at thirteen. It had originally been due to the relatively short lifespan of Shiekah in the elder days, but as time passed, and life became less dangerous for the life of a shadow warrior, the practice had shifted from that of necessity to tradition.

And in a few short days, she, as mother and elder, was doubly privileged to carry on the tradition. She smiled happily as the sun appeared on the horizon, bathing the world in its warming rays.

"Come up here often?" The gruff, but jovial voice of Captain Ares asked from behind her.

"Not really," Impa replied. "But I needed someplace quiet to think, and clear my head."

Ares looked out at the rising sun, and nodded in agreement. "Can't think of any place better," he agreed. "Big day soon I hear; Noah says that it's the day he-"

"Comes of age, yes," Impa finished. No doubt she'd be hearing the congratulations from other inhabitants of Hyrule Castle soon enough.

"Nervous?" Her old friend inquired. Impa was slightly shocked at how perceptive he could be; or had she simply slipped after all these years?

"Yes," she admitted. "He's growing up so fast, and I feel as though I'm being left behind. I remember when I used to clean up his scrapes and cuts, when he needed me after a bad dream, or when his clothes needed mending when he got involved in one fight too many. Now…someday, he's going to stop needing me; and that's what frightens me, Ares, I won't know what to do."

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't frightened, old friend," Ares said. He rested a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "But you don't need to worry about Noah _not _needing you." Impa looked at him with worry and disbelief in her eyes.

"You're his mother," he explained. "And every boy needs his mother, no matter how much he'll deny it. You'll always be in his heart; he'll never forget you. The bond you have is a special one; one that can't be broken by time, death, or any damned fool thing people spout at you!" Impa was surprised by the passion in his voice.

"What book did you steal that from, Ares?" She asked with a small smile. "_One Hundred and Fifty Ways to Charm a Woman, Volume Two: How to Charm with Words_?"

"No books, my dear," and he flashed a charming smile. "That insight came from a fat, old man who stands around on the battlements all day, and contemplates the deeper meanings of life."

Impa let her smile widen. "A wise man, then," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda looked at the door in front of her. Was this really the place? When she had given Impa leave to continue to live within the castle walls, she had thought that Impa might have taken one of the ambassador rooms in the east wing, which were nearer to the queen's chambers. But her former bodyguard had other ideas it seemed; Impa had taken one of the old, unused barracks in the northern wing for her living quarters. Zelda had to agree, it was the much more practical choice: there was living space for a family, storage space for food and clothing, as well as more room for Noah's training once he was old enough.

Zelda chuckled softly. It would be just like Impa to choose practicality and functionality over luxury. She raised her hand to knock on the door, when Impa's voice sounded behind her.

"Your Majesty," she called. Zelda turned and watched as the Sheikah descended a nearby flight of stairs. Impa's face was like granite, and Zelda could hardly blame her, considering how their last conversation had been. But she was not here to focus on the past; she was here to speak with an old friend.

"Impa," Zelda said politely, clasping her hands before her. Impa looked about. "You won't find him about," Zelda supplied. "I sent him to watch after Collin, and Nayru. I wished to speak in private."

"About what, Your Majesty?" At least Impa wasn't asking her to leave.

"I've heard whispers throughout the castle for the past several days, rumors regarding a certain Shiekah boy, and his coming of age," she smiled shyly now.

Impa crossed her arms sternly, and cast a look at her that clearly said, "_Since when do you care?" _even though she remained silent.

Zelda continued. "I know that I was a fool for many years Impa, and I deserve your disapproval. I don't question that. I simply wish to make amends for the wrongs I committed, against the Shiekah, and against Noah in particular. He had done nothing to deserve his fate, and I…I…" she hesitated, and hung her head, humble.

Impa's expression softened. "Go on," Impa pressed.

"I…I was afraid of him," Zelda confessed, looking the Sheikah squarely in the eye. "More than for his appearance, but because…because…it almost felt like betrayal. I felt as though to love Noah would have been a betrayal to Link's memory. I'm sorry, I was wrong; you were the better woman that day. You did what I should have, and for that, I will see you properly rewarded."

Impa raised an eyebrow.

"Impa," Zelda said regally, "for your faithful service to the royal family, and for accepting the child Noah as your son, I hearby restore you to your former position as captain of the guard, and chief bodyguard of the royal family." Impa looked ready to faint from disbelief; this was almost too good to be anything more than a dream. Zelda's gaze fell again when she finished.

"I hope you can forgive what I've done to you, and your-" she never got to finish her sentence. She felt the Sheikah's embrace pull her close

"Zelda," Impa's voice whispered into her ears. "There's no need to ask forgiveness. You already have it." Zelda felt her eyes burn.

"There's another matter I wished to discuss with you, concerning Noah's coming of age ceremony," she said in a tightly controlled voice.

For the second time, Impa raised her eyebrows in surprise; but this time it was with a smile.

"I was wondering if…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve: Restoration of the Shiekah_

Zelda had planned quite a gathering. Nobles, dignitaries, and ambassadors had come from far and wide to attend the banquet she had decided to hold. Unfortunately for Noah, the day of choice had coincided with the day he came of age, and to add to the inconvenience, Zelda had placed him on duty throughout the entire day; the excuse had been that all three members of the royal family, as well as the royal court would be in close proximity all day, and the protection of the Sheikah would be necessary.

Noah wasn't a fool. Zelda had something planned. It was strange to see her smiling for a change; she and Impa had even been on good terms for the past several days, nodding and bowing, and even _smiling _at one another as they passed one another in the halls. Noah had found the initial experience to be mildly disturbing to say the least.

_Does she have my death planned or something, _he wondered with grim humor, as he watched Zelda directed several servants on where to place several heaping platters of food. He massaged the cramp that had begun to develop in his gut; he hadn't been relieved at all during that day, there had been so much going on. He sighed, and looked away, trying desperately not to think about the heaping mountains of food not one hundred feet below. All he needed was his stomach growling in front of the queen; he groaned at the thought; the rest of the guard would never let him live it down, especially Ares.

"Noah," he heard the queen's voice calling for him. Working a little Shiekah magic that his mother had taught him, Noah appeared instantly before his queen, dropping down on one knee.

"Your Majesty," he mumbled.

Zelda smiled warmly at him. "I'm afraid I must apologize for having kept you so busy today, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped," she said, staring down at him affectionately. Noah kept his eyes down; this was beginning to get just a little bit creepy.

"I don't believe you've been relieved of your duties today, have you?" Zelda queried.

"No, Your Majesty, I have not," he answered, continuing to keep his gaze fixed on the ground.

The queen's smile faded. "You poor thing," she said sadly. "You must be tired." She observed.

"I am fine, my queen. I am still able to perform my duties," Noah responded.

"Hungry?"

"No," he lied. He tried not to wince as his hunger cramps worsened; it felt like his insides were being tied into knots.

"Really?" Zelda asked with mild surprise, her eyebrows rising. "A full day's work, with no food or rest? The Shiekah must truly be made to endure greater hardships than other mortals."

Noah remained silent.

"Noah, look at me," the queen said, and Noah obediently raised his head. "Go," she ordered, "Get something to eat; get some rest as well, and report back to me at sundown." Noah began to protest, when Zelda held up a hand.

"No arguments, young man. You'll do as you're told! Dismissed." She said authoritatively.

Noah stood, and swayed dangerously, only to be caught in the strong arms of Impa, who was dressed in her old Shiekah battle armor.

"Mom," he exclaimed, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Relieving my son of his watch," Impa smiled. "As well as saving him from a nasty fall, it would seem."

"Relieving me-" Noah stammered in disbelief.

"Of your watch," Impa repeated, widening her smile. "I am the queen's bodyguard once again," she explained.

Noah looked at Zelda, who also smiled at the boy, albeit shyly, in an almost embarrassed sort of way.

"Why didn't you tell me," Noah demanded, as he turned to face Impa again.

"Well," Impa began, "I was going to tell you earlier today, but events conspired against me, and prevented me from doing so. At any rate, I'm here now, and I properly relieve you of your duties." She embraced her son, and kissed him lightly on the brow, then spun him around, and gave him a light shove in the direction of the kitchens.

"Now be off with you," she cried playfully. Beneath his mask, Noah smiled warmly at the pair of women behind him.

_Thank you, Zelda. _For the first time in his life, Noah felt a warm affection in his heart for the queen. _Thank you for my mother's smile._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda watched as the boy disappeared into the mass of servants crowding the courtyard.

"Do you think he knows," she inquired of Impa anxiously.

"No." The older Shiekah replied. "Noah is observant, but not omniscient. He probably knows that you have something planned, my queen; but I doubt that he knows precisely what it is. Your secret is still safe."

Zelda looked at Impa. "It feels good to have you by my side, old friend. I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"Zelda," Impa responded informally. "You've already apologized once, and once is enough."

"I know," the queen responded in an equally informal tone. "Thank you," she said.

Impa looked in her direction. "For what?" She asked curiously.

"For letting me do this," Zelda said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, with his empty plate held out before him; he looked at the table in front of him. Piled high were fruits of every kind, from fresh apples, to sliced peaches, to handpicked strawberries ladled with cream; loaves of bread fresh from the oven and laid out to cool; slices of spiced beef that were moist and tender, roast pork slices surrounded by sliced potatoes and mushrooms that were smothered in gravy; pots of rich, meaty stews. And this table was for the _servants_.

_What do I want,_ he asked himself. He sighed. _I guess I better choose, _he thought, as his stomach roared with hunger. He began heaping some of the potatoes and mushrooms onto a corner of his plate. From there, he took a slice each from the pork and the beef, as well as a roll from one of the baskets, and added a helping of the strawberries and cream for dessert. And to wash it all down, he poured himself a glass of milk. At last he sat down, and put his hands together and bowed his head.

_I thank the gods for providing this meal, and ask that it strengthen my body,_ that being said, he raised his head, and attacked the plate with gusto. He tried to eat slowly; but he must have been hungrier than he thought, because in approximately fifteen minutes, there was nothing left, and he was still feeling peckish. He sat there a moment, looking at the table across from him, wondering if he could get more.

"No one would hold it against you, you know."

Noah turned to see a large, boulder-like man, with bulky arms, and black beady eyes looking at him, and smiling cheerfully. Tied about the Goron's waist was a dirty white apron, and in a pocket at the front were several small knives used to dice and mince.

"What?" Noah asked confused.

The Goron gestured at the table. "No one minds if you get second helpings, just don't forget to leave some for everyone else. And don't get more than you can handle; that's waste, and I don't like to see good food go to waste! Understand?"

Noah nodded. As the Goron shuffled off to shout at some of the younger chefs who were 'ruining' a 'perfectly delectable rock and ruby stew', Noah stared down at his empty plate once again.

_A little more then, and then I'll get some rest, _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah collapsed into his bed, still wearing his armor. It was uncomfortable, but at the present moment he didn't care. Sleepily, he removed his mask, and placed it on his nightstand. His eyelids grew heavy, as sleep overcame him. It was alright, he reasoned, he had until sundown; plenty of time.

Several minutes later, he was snoring heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!?" Noah exclaimed in surprise. His shout caused several guests in the general vicinity to turn their heads in his direction.

"You heard me," Zelda said, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

"I'm not relieving mom?"

"No, you're not," Zelda confirmed, keeping her arms crossed in firm denial.

_Then what am I doing here, _he wanted to scream at her. What good was he to the royal family, if he didn't do his duty to them? How was he a Shiekah? To be denied like this made him want to scream in frustration! This was just as bad as the time when he had been injured by that pair of Wolfos while protecting Collin.

"You disapprove," Zelda observed.

Noah blinked once, and tried to hide behind a mask of stoicism. Zelda saw through the deception. Anger rose in her eyes, and her nostrils flared as if with dragon fire.

"Stop hiding, and give me an honest answer," she snapped. The young Shiekah looked away, stubbornly refusing to answer.

"Noah," Impa drawled out his name threateningly. He looked at her. "Your queen has just given you a command. Answer her!" She glared at him threateningly, crossing her arms and daring him to refuse.

"No," he muttered, still looking at the ground.

"I thought as much," Zelda said as her expression changed, and softened once again. The queen of Hyrule bent down so that she was level with the young Sheikah.

"Tell me something," she demanded softly. "Why do you think all these people are here?"

Noah was confused. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Exactly what I said: 'why do you think all these people are here?'" She repeated.

Noah looked about at the lords, ladies, nobles, dignitaries, ambassadors, Gorons, Zora, Gerudos, Kokiri; why were they all here? He looked back at the queen.

"I don't know," he admitted.

A childish giggle escaped from the young woman, and her sapphire eyes danced with happiness. "They're here for you," she exclaimed excitedly.

Noah blinked in surprise at this revelation. Here for him?

"Why?" He asked.

"To celebrate, of course," Zelda said cheerily, smiling down at him as she stood at her full height again. "It's not every day a young man turns thirteen, now is it?"

Noah cast an incredulous look at the women before him, both attempting to stifle fits of laughter, and maintain proper dignity.

"I've been played," he realized.

"This whole thing was the queen's idea," Impa supplied with a smile.

"With your mother's blessing!" Zelda accused, winking at Impa.

"But _why?" _Noah demanded, trying very hard not to laugh with joy.

"Impa can explain better than I," Zelda turned to her old friend and bid her continue.

Impa cleared her throat, and began, "It's been nearly thirty - almost forty - years since the Shiekah have performed the rite. I was the last, and then our people were destroyed. Noah, because I adopted you, that makes you a Shiekah, this you know; but it also means that our people have been restored. By coming of age today, you represent the next generation of the Shiekah; we are no longer a dying people. The whole of Hyrule has come to celebrate our good fortune." Her voice was thick with emotion by the time she finished.

Noah looked at both of them, speechless once more.

"Impa!" There was a cry in the air as a Gerudo rushed towards the Shiekah excitedly.

"Nabooru!" Both women embraced.

"So this is the young boy I've been hearing about all night," the woman named Nabooru said, as she surveyed Noah. She tapped her cheek and grinned mischievously.

"Would you mind taking that mask off for a moment Noah?" She asked. "I haven't seen _you _since you were a baby, and I'd like to see how you look now," she explained.

Slowly, Noah raised an armored hand to his face, and did as requested. Nabooru's sly smile widened.

"A face sculpted by the gods," she pronounced. "You be careful now, Impa! In a few more years the young town girls will be after this one!" Noah blushed at the compliment. Impa's eyes widened in shock at her friend's forthrightness, but she laughed with Nabooru all the same. In all the goings on, Noah lost track of Zelda, and was now scanning the crowd, looking for the golden glimmer of her crown in the candlelight.

A small, rhythmic _ting!ting!ting! _of a goblet being struck echoed over the multitude gathered.

"Greetings, all! And allow me to thank you all for coming on this most auspicious night!" Zelda's voice echoed throughout the courtyard, amidst the cheers. She held up a hand for silence.

"Tonight, we celebrate not only the restoration of the Sheikah tribe," she continued, "but also the coming of age of its youngest member: Noah, the son of the Shiekah, Impa. Today marks the moment in his young life where he begins his life as a man among his people." Again, there were more cheers, and applause even; Noah tried not to feel too embarrassed over what his queen was trying to do. Zelda beckoned him forward; reluctantly, he complied. All this attention was too much.

"And to mark this occasion, Noah," Zelda informed him regally, as a monarch ought, "I had something prepared for you. Something my scholars found in the vault of the royal family; something which I feel rightfully belongs to you." Noah struggled not to raise his eyebrows; what could Zelda have found that was his by right?

He found out when one of the servants was beckoned forward, bearing a long, pole like object draped over by an extravagant silk sheet. Zelda pulled back the sheet with a quick tug, and revealed a gleaming, slightly curved sword underneath. Noah's eyes widened with wonder: the sword of Lord Shadahl, founder of the Shiekah tribe! _This sword was now his? _He found his mother in the crowd, who nodded her approval; he took the sword with slight trembling.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he tried to keep his _voice_ from trembling.

"I thought it was best to give the past to those who hold our future," Zelda murmured to him underneath the applause and cheers of the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow!"

"Stop squirming! Just one more, Noah, and it will all be over! Ready?"

"Ow!" Noah cried out softly, wincing as Impa fastened the second earring through his earlobe.

"There! All done!" Impa smiled in the soft light of the moon. "There is a true man among the Shiekah once again."

Noah stifled a yawn: "Can I go to bed now?" He asked, tired.

Impa chuckled. "Yes."

"I _still _can't believe that the queen gave _me _the Sword of Shadahl! I feel so honored!"

"And you should," Impa agreed. "Only the leaders of our people were ever permitted to carry that blade in the elder days. You're the next in line as leader of our people; it is appropriate for you to claim it as your own."

Noah stumbled about as he wandered over to his room. "Good night, mom. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Noah. Pleasant dreams!"

The boy's door closed with a snap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: My apologies for not uploading recently. My internet has been down for some time. I haven't stopped writing, though; as a token of apology, I will be uploading chapters thirteen through fifteen at the same time. Enjoy.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Dreams or History?_

Nayru looked out her window at the pale face of the moon, troubled. Something terrible had been set in motion; she could feel it. But what "it" was, she could not say. She had first felt this troubling sensation four years ago, when her friend and bodyguard, Noah, had celebrated his coming of age as a Shiekah; the feeling of dread had never left her since then.

She had hated herself at first, thinking that there was something wrong with her. She should have been happy for her friend! But even now, at twelve years of age, that nagging sense of foreboding hadn't left her. And since that time, it had slowly intensified. Tonight had been the nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was nighttime, and lightning blazed and cracked the sky, illuminating the dark world. She stood in the castle throne room, alone, with a mass of bodies piled about her. Among the dead, she saw faces of people she knew, and others she didn't; Collin, Impa, Ares, even her own mother. But Noah was nowhere to be found. Lightning flashed again, and thunder boomed loudly in the night._

_ It was at this point in the dream when she noticed the eyes; those murderous, glowing, red eyes that were filled with such a strong hatred that Nayru wondered how one did not burst into flames under their gaze. She recoiled from the figure that bore them, when it began to advance on her. She backed into a wall, pressed firmly up against it, unable to move._

_ The figure raised its hand; it rights one specifically, as a triangle appeared in its palm, glowing with a pale, rosy light. The hand extended towards her throat, as she closed her eyes in fear._

_ And then she awoke…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke. Sweat coated her entire body, and her breathing came in frightened gasps. Nayru attempted to calm herself with several deep breaths, and crawled out of her bed, and put on her slippers. Quietly, she lit a candle, and opened her bedroom door. She couldn't tell her mother about the dream, she decided; back in the years of darkness, she'd heard that her mother had been plagued by dreams of a prophetic nature. Hearing of a dream from her daughter, particularly one in which she _died_, would not go over well with the queen.

Still, the young princess knew that there was one person that it would be safe to speak to about her dream. It was the whole reason she was in front of this door. Quietly, she rapped on the old, varnished planks of wood. From within, there came the sound of someone getting out of bed, and slippers slapping on the stone. The door opened inwards.

Collin stood in the doorway, his hair sticking up in several directions, and his eyes squinted shut against the light of the candle.

"Nayru," he yawned. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I had a dream," she said in a hushed whisper. Her brother yawned again.

"Did you tell mother?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, and turning his head towards his bed longingly. He guessed the answer to his question when his sister hesitated. "What kind of dream is so bad that you see fit to wake me instead of mother?" He demanded impatiently.

And Nayru, for her part, explained her dream as quickly and as quietly as she could. At the end, Collin still appeared apathetic.

"Weren't you listening?" She hissed angrily at her brother.

He stuck his pinky finger in his ear, a _very unprincely _thing to do, and gave her an equally annoyed look. "Yes," he snapped quietly. "I was listening."

_"And!?"_

"I just don't think it means anything Nayru. Really. You just had a nightmare, that's all. And nightmares are brought on by anything. I really don't think it's anything to worry about."

She looked at him, astonished. Did he really believe what he was saying? "Our mother was _dead_ in the dream; how can that be nothing to you?" She asked.

He sighed. "It's late, Nayru," he said as he began to close the door. "Go back to sleep."

His door closed, leaving Nayru to stand in a cold hallway in the dead of night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She barely touched her breakfast the following morning; she didn't speak to anyone unless she was spoken to first. She avoided all forms of contact and barricaded herself in the library, pouring over old history texts and biographies. Not even Zelda, the queen, could convince her to leave the library after fifteen long hours of research and study.

_The war of darkness is older than anyone realizes, _she thought as she looked at the text before her. It spoke of a prince born among the Gerudo once every one hundred years; his identifying feature was a triangle mark on his hand. The last boy to be born among the Gerudo was a man named Ganondorf, who was killed almost twenty years ago by the combined efforts of her mother, the six sages, and the Hero. The cycle was not to repeat for another eighty years, so why did she have this feeling of dread?

She opened another book, which spoke in detail of the Triforce, the holy relic of the gods, which could grant every desire of the heart of the one who could unite the pieces together; but the Triforce itself had been broken in three triangles since the beginning of time. No one had ever succeeded in uniting the pieces.

_Triforce of Power, Triforce of Wisdom, Triforce of Courage, _she wrote on a spare scrap of parchment. While Power and Courage varied with their bearers throughout the ages, Wisdom alone remained in the bloodline of the royal family. The last bearers of Power and Courage had been Ganondorf, King of Thieves, and Link, Hero of Time, respectively; her mother bore the Triforce of Wisdom.

Nayru groaned and put her face in her hands; what did all this mean? What good was all this knowledge if she didn't know what to do with it? She wanted to scream in frustration. She rose from the desk she was using, to put her books back, when she accidentally sent the tower toppling to the ground.

_Terrific, _she snapped at herself. She stooped to collect the books, when a passage in one of them caught her eye:

_"'The doppelganger of old is a loathsome, fearsome demon warrior, who serves the forces of darkness as their greatest servant. His first chronicled appearance was nearly one thousand years ago, when he was spawned by the greed in the Champion's heart, but it is believed by many scholars that he is far older. Only one vague description is left here by a member of the royal court, who witnessed the clash between hero and villain: 'It was like seeing a demon. Its eyes glowed with a fiery light, and its voice was enough to shatter stone. Its movement was impossible to follow, for it moved like a living shadow. Though eventually slain by our Champion, it left these parting words: This is not the end. I am eternal. So long as you exist, I shall continue to as well.'_

_ "'This clash with the forces of the Light was to be the first of many-'"_

Nayru paused in her reading, and reopened the book entitled _A History of Hyrule, Vol. 6 _and cross referenced what she had just read, with the account of the battle of the Water Temple. The accounts matched, and the demon had even departed with the same words before it had burst into flames.

"Princess?" Noah's voice startled her, and she jumped, before she turned to face her friend. He was standing before her, arms clasped behind his back. No matter how many times the Shiekah performed their shadow arts, Nayru would never get used to it. But how had Noah managed to get in? The door was locked, and in addition to that, this was the restricted section of the library, where only the royal family had access, a policy enforced by means of a spell which could detect those not of the bloodline. _So how had Noah managed to get in?_

"Yes," she queried.

"Your mother - the queen - wishes to speak with you, she is concerned that you have locked yourself in here all day long." Noah relayed his message as stoically as ever. Nayru felt a cold sweat on her brow.

"I see," she said with a voice of measured calm. "Thank you, Noah. Please tell mother that I will be with her shortly."

Noah nodded, and _sank _into the floor, where all the shadows of the room had begun to intersect. Nayru swallowed hard; _no Shiekah, no matter how powerful, was capable of something as difficult as that! And Noah had performed such a task as easily as breathing!_

He wasn't human, no matter how much he appeared to be.

_Just what_ is_ he, _the young princess wondered to herself. There was only one person who knew that answer.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen: Truth_

Nayru knocked sharply on the door. Impa's face emerged from within; she'd obviously been sleeping, and Nayru had disturbed her.

"Your Highness," Impa said politely, and smiled. "Please, come in." She beckoned, and the young princess curtsied politely, and entered Impa's home. It was very spartan in appearance: swords, knives, short bows, long bows, and spears all decorated many of the walls; there was a single, long table in the center, where mother and son shared their meals, there was a kitchen and pantry not far from the table. In addition to all this, there were three doors; two, Nayru presumed, led to bedrooms: one for Noah, the other for Impa; the third led to the bathing room. This one was currently closed, and from within came the sound of water splashing.

"How can I help you, Your Highness," Impa asked, closing the door with a low groan, and intruding into the princess's thoughts.

"I have questions, Lady Impa; questions that you alone can answer," Nayru answered, still gazing about at the many weapons that decorated the walls; Noah was really trained to use all of these? Impressive.

"I see," Impa responded. "Please, sit. I'll brew some tea; I imagine we will be here for some time," as Impa gestured to a cushioned chair for guests. Across from it was a simple wooden chair. Nayru seated herself in the simple wooden one, and waited patiently as Impa hummed an old Shiekah song softly from the kitchen.

"I feel I must apologize," she called from the kitchen. "You see, I wasn't expecting any company today. Both Noah and I are off-duty today, as a special treat from your mother. Noah just finished training a few minutes ago."

"It's quite alright, Lady Impa," Nayru answered back. "I know my visit was unexpected. You need not fuss over me so-"

"Nonsense!" Impa cried; she entered carrying a tray laden with small sesame cakes drizzled with honey, a pot of tea, sugar and cream. "I won't have it said that the royal family visited my home, and I failed in my duty as host. Sugar?" She added, as she poured the princess a cup of tea.

"Three scoops, please, with just a little cream," the princess requested. Impa inclined her head in compliance. She passed the cup of tea to Nayru, as well as a plate with two sesame cakes.

"I find that tea is best enjoyed on a full stomach," the Shiekah smiled in a motherly fashion. Nayru accepted her plate; perhaps a little too eagerly, she realized; there was a strange feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with feeling ill. Or was she sick after all? She blew at her tea, and took a small sip from it.

Impa poured herself a cup of tea as well, and began adding cream and sugar as well. "So," she said as she stirred her tea. "To what pleasure do I owe Your Highness's unexpected visit?" She sipped at her tea lightly.

Nayru finished chewing the bit of sesame cake she had in her mouth, and swallowed. "It's Noah, Lady Impa," she confessed.

"What is the matter? He's done nothing…_inappropriate…_I hope," Impa's eyes were narrowing slightly as she said this. Nayru guessed where Lady Impa's thoughts were straying towards, and attempted to move away from _that _topic.

"Noah is always a gentleman, Lady Impa," she answered, and was relieved to see Impa relax visibly as she said this. "No; it's nothing like that. I just meant…I have questions about him."

"Such as?" The Shiekah inquired, raising her cup to her lips again, with her eyes closed momentarily.

"Who is he really? Where does he come from?"

Shiekah were normally trained to betray no outward sign of emotion, but Nayru's innocent questions seemed to have rattled Impa down to her very core. When the woman place her cup down, Nayru could hear it rattle against its saucer.

"He's my son," she answered protectively. "What more do you need to know?" The last part seemed to be defensive. How had Nayru offended the older woman that she would feel the need to deflect away any further attempts at discussion?

"I mean no offense, Lady Impa," the princess answered soothingly. "I just wish to know more about my friend. I feel like I know so little about him, and yet he's always been by my side. I feel like I should know him."

Impa looked at her long, and hard, before shaking her head. "You wouldn't understand." She said wearily. She took another quick sip of her tea.

"Then help me understand," Nayru pleaded. Impa shook her head, and Nayru felt her temper building at the woman's stubborn refusal.

"What is so dangerous about Noah that you would absolutely refuse to divulge anything about him," she hissed, angry now.

Impa's eyes snapped open as she stared at the child before her in anger and, it seemed, pity. "My son," she began, "has very few people whom he can call friends. If I were to reveal his past to every man, woman, or _child _who demanded an answer to those questions, he would be feared as a monster or something far, far worse…and all of it would be born of prejudice, and fear, nothing more. I won't have him feared and hated for crimes he did not commit!" Her response caught the young princess off guard; it seemed so passionate, so filled with venom against the people of Hyrule…she took another sip at her tea as she readied her next question. For Impa, this conversation would be delicate, _and _personal.

"What do you mean," the princess asked hesitantly, no longer sure if she wanted to know the answer anymore.

"It is of no concern," Impa snapped irritably.

"He's not human, is he," Nayru asked softly; Impa's reaction gave betrayed her answer.

"Not in the normal sense," Impa confessed. Nayru took another small bite from her sesame cake. Impa looked at her with a pained expression.

"You…you won't hate him if I tell you this story, will you?" Impa was practically pleading. Nayru shook her head.

Impa sighed. "Very well, you stubborn child." She yielded. "Just remember this: you promised not to hate him if I told you."

"Yes, Lady Impa, I promise."

"One other thing: your mother knows only a portion of this tale; what I am about to tell you is the full tale. Promise me, on the honor of the royal family, that you will not reveal it to her. "

"You have my word."  
"Very well, then. It all began…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you made Noah, when you and the other sages attempted to bring the Hero back," Nayru asked softly with wide eyes. She could hardly believe all she had just heard.

Impa nodded sadly. "I don't regret that we failed; not for one minute," she looked over at the door to the bathing room with a fondness in her eyes, and then back to the princess.

"And Noah is actually a homunculus brought to life by the strength of the six sages?"

"Five," Impa corrected. "Rauru would have no part in bringing forth such an 'abomination', as he put it." She spat the sage of light's name as if it were something bitter in her mouth. She poured both of them some more tea.

"And Noah has no idea _what _he is?"

"Why should he," Impa asked. "He's my son. That's all he need know. I love him."

Nayru understood what the Shiekah meant. She felt the same way; Noah was a person, not just a doll without a soul. It didn't matter _how _he had been born. All that mattered was that he was here now…

The door to the bath room opened, and Noah came out drying his hair. Both Impa and Nayru looked at the silver haired teenager.

"Mom, we're out of soap. I used the last of it just now; I'll pick you up some more when-" He stopped as he brought the towel down from around his eyes, and he saw Nayru sitting in a chair across from his mother. Her face was as red as a ripe strawberry; looking down, Noah immediately realized why. He had nothing tied about his waist to preserve his modesty; he was naked in front of the princess! His face also flared with crimson heat. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, and tied his towel about his waist.

"Your…Your Highness," he coughed. He looked out a nearby window, and refused to make eye contact.

"H-hello, Noah," the young girl stammered, flustered.

Impa tapped her finger against the table in the growing silence. _Well this is certainly awkward, _she thought to herself in amused tones, as she looked at the two young ones before her.

"I should be going," Nayru stammered once she found her voice again.

"Yes," Impa agreed quickly, and began to gather the tea and cakes onto the tray. Nayru headed for the door. "Your mother is probably wondering where you are."

"Thank you for the tea, Lady Impa. I enjoyed our conversation," Nayru said before she departed.

"Perhaps we could do it again sometime?" Impa suggested. "Feel free to drop by whenever you'd like, Your Highness. Our door is always open."

"Thank you!" Nayru said with a curtsy. "I'd like that!" Impa opened the door for her, and Nayru exited. She smiled at Impa, and Noah before she left, and the door shut behind her. To Noah, her smile looked more like a pained grimace.

He groaned, and sank against a wall. _Naked in front of the princess! _He could already hear Ares' bellowing laughter if this ever got out!


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Pain_

Agahnim looked down at the sleeping land before him, contempt plain in his sinister, dark eyes. Link stood beside him, his eyes registering no emotion, his golden hair tossed about by the wind.

"Do it," Agahnim said, an evil desire registering in his voice.

Link obediently raised his right hand, a triangle appearing on the back. It glowed with a soft rosy light as a sphere of energy formed just before his palm. With no outward, visible sign it shot off in the direction of Termina, that land which echoed Hyrule so well. Soon the orb was no more than a small speck, then a twinkle; there was an explosion of white light as clouds of dust rose high, and the land quaked beneath their feet. Rocks were loosed from the cliff side, and the tremors grew steadily worse. In all this, Link's face remained completely expressionless.

Agahnim was less composed. "Marvelous," he cried with glee. _And that was with only the barest fraction of his power,_ he thought.

"Agahnim," Link spoke in a soft tone. Agahnim turned and looked at the youth, who was now nearing twenty four years of age.

"When you told me of this power five years ago, you said that it was simply Courage that I possessed," Link continued. "Yet I know this to be the power of Din, goddess of strength. Always, you told me, it was Ganondorf, or another phantom lord who possessed the goddess's blessing. Why do I possess it now?" He stared down at his right palm, which hung limply at his side.

Agahnim smiled. "I cannot answer that question, I'm afraid, for I do not know the answer," he said. "Things can change unexpectedly," he explained. "Perhaps it is not courage that you need this time, my friend, but strength to accomplish your task. As such, it is Din, not Farore, who has seen fit to bless you this time."  
Link nodded in understanding. "This power," he observed. "It is incredible. I have never felt such strength; it is like fire in my bones, invigorating me, giving more of itself to me with each passing second." He picked up a large rock, and crushed it with his bare hand, fine sand leaking from between his finger. He looked at the sorcerer with an insane delight flaring behind his eyes. "I like it!" He said.

"I knew you would." The sorcerer agreed.

Link stared at his open palm again, and looked at the powder that remained. _Imagine what I could do with even more of this strength, _he realized as he grinned. He turned to look at the crater that had once been the land of Termina. So many souls, who had gone about their daily lives, were destroyed in mere moments, vaporized by the merest touch of his power. Not a one had survived.

_A necessary sacrifice, _he thought indifferently, as he and Agahnim both turned away from the sign of destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nabooru was giggling like a school girl as Impa relayed the tale. "He didn't," she gasped in disbelief as a vixen's grin covered her face. Her tea had been forgotten momentarily.

"He did," Impa confirmed with a merry gleam in her eyes. "Walked out of the room, completely uncovered, for all eyes to see."

Nabooru was reduced to shakes of laughter again. "Did she get a good look, at least," the desert woman asked, her grin widening.

"The princess is twelve years old," Impa explained. "I do not believe she ought to be seeing things like that."

Nabooru snorted as she reached for her tea. "That's a 'yes' if I ever heard one," she said before she took a sip. Impa tried her best to appear disapproving.

There was a knock at the door. Impa rose to answer it, while Nabooru helped herself to the cookies that Impa had prepared earlier. As Impa opened the door, she was greeted by Ares anxious face.

"My apologies for interrupting, Lady Impa," he said. "But the queen has summoned the sages to meet in the throne room immediately. I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

"Did the queen not say what has transpired, Captain?" Impa inquired.

"I'm afraid not," Ares answered, wiping beading sweat from his brow. "She only said that it was imperative that the sages meet immediately." He looked further into the room at Nabooru with a look that said, _That means you, too. _Nabooru shrugged in compliance.

"I see," Impa said. "In that case, we'd best leave immediately. Captain, please inform the queen that we will arrive shortly." Ares nodded, and hastened to relay the message.

As Impa closed the door, she looked at Nabooru, who was stuffing herself on more cookies. She placed her hands on her hips. "That means we're leaving now." She said. Nabooru shrugged, stood, grabbed another handful of cookies, and followed Impa as she walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda had gathered all the sages in the throne room, as well as Noah, her children, and several trusted members of the guard for security.

"I apologize for disturbing each of you, but recently, my spies acquired something that requires our immediate attention," the queen explained. With that she withdrew a small crystal sphere.

"Show them," she commanded, and opened her palm. The orb flew to the middle of the room, and the image of a massive crater filled the room. Saria covered her eyes, and small sobs escaped the little girl. Darunia looked ill; so did Ruto. Impa, with practiced Shiekah training, appeared impassive.

"What is this?" Nabooru asked, quite confused.

"All that remains of the nation of Termina." Zelda replied forlornly. Nabooru did a double take.

"Were there any survivors?" Darunia demanded. Ruto appeared to be silently begging for a positive response.

Zelda sighed. "We don't know," she admitted. "So far, we have been unable to discover any survivors, if there are any. There is still no sign of whoever did this."

Noah looked at the scene, feeling sick. No, not feeling sick; _he was going to be sick! _He dashed over to a nearby window, yanked off his mask, and retched. Darunia walked over, and gently patted him on the back.

"Get it all up, lad. Go on," he said as Noah heaved again.

"I'm fine," Noah said weakly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He walked over to the others.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked. Noah nodded. Impa appeared anxious.

"Very well," the queen said as she continued. "I have showed you this because we need to be prepared. Whoever did this clearly has no intention of making any demands of conquest; they only wish to watch the world burn. Our old alliances must be remembered, we must unite against this foe; only together can we hope to prevail against them."

"Have you already begun taking precautions?" Darunia asked. "You need only ask, and I and my people shall do whatever you ask."

"The Kokiri have been under the protection of my soldiers since I first received this." Zelda explained. "I have already sent ambassadors to the other races of Hyrule, informing them of this event, and petitioning for them to set guards at the border."

"Then why call us here?" Ruto demanded, somewhat frightened.

"Because I'm afraid," Zelda answered. "This may be the work of Ganondorf. I have called you all here to help me open the gate."

Nabooru looked as though she had tasted something extremely bitter.

"You would call him from the afterlife. Why?" She looked ready to leave the room.

"We need him to talk," Zelda explained. "We must at least hear his demands, find out what it is he's after. That may give us a way to defeat him."

Nabooru and Darunia both appeared mutinous. _Call up the shadow lord?_

"Please," Zelda begged her friends. "If there were any other way, I would do it. You know this; I can foresee no other way. Please."

Nabboru stepped forward. "Only because you asked this of us," she said with anger in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zelda…," he rasped heavily. The shadow lord was a ghost of his former self; from behind his window into the world of the living, Ganondorf appeared to have aged ninety years since his death twenty years ago. His red hair had become white with tufts of red at the edges; wrinkles wove about his face in every direction, and his eyes carried were sunken deep inside his skull.

In spite of knowing who and what he was, Zelda felt a small tinge of pity well up inside her, as well as curiosity.

"What has happened to you," she asked.

The old man smiled, and it was not with cruelty. "This is the age I was when you and your thrice damned Hero killed me," he answered. "The Triforce of Power preserved my youth, and strength. Without it, I have nothing, but what you see before you."

"What do you mean," Ruto demanded. "What do you mean, 'without the triforce'? You are its bearer, the one who values power over all else; how can you no longer possess it?"

He turned to look at the Zora princess. "All of those are good questions; all of which I cannot provide an answer for," he smiled kindly. "I am glad to be free of its corrupting influence, however. My mind is my own once again after nearly one hundred years, and for that, I am grateful to all of you. Do you know I once had great, ambitious plans for the Gerudo? But it wasn't until that mark manifested that-"

"Spare me, and let's get this over with," Nabooru snapped, waving her hand impatiently. "If I have to hear his voice much longer, I _will _bring him back, just to kill him myself."

"Yes," Ganondorf agreed. "I digress, and you have many important things to attend to, I imagine. Ask your questions; I will answer if I can."

"Did you have anything to do with the destruction of Termina?" Zelda demanded.

"No," he answered.

"Do you know who did?"

He hesitated, and looked away for a moment.

"Do you know?" Zelda pressed.

"You will not like what I have to tell you," the old man said. His eyes were mournful.

_It will break your heart anew. _She heard his voice in her head. _It was around five years ago, now, when I lost my Triforce mark. It was also around that time that a sorcerer known as Agahnim pierced the veil of the dead, and dragged a soul back from this side of veil._

_ A soul, _Zelda queried.

_Agahnim is an old friend of mine, from my days as the shadow lord. This soul he has called back, you know him well, _Ganondorf confessed. Zelda's eyes widened and tears rimmed her eyes.

_No…I don't believe it._

Ganondorf looked mournful. "He has been called back," he said aloud. He shed tears now. "I was the one who taught Agahnim the art; it is because of me that this heartbreak shall visit you, Your Majesty. I am sorry. When I died, I thought that it was finally over, and that you could be happy at last. But my sins will visit you once again; I'm sorry." He bowed his head, and the window faded.

"So if he's not behind it, who is?" Darunia demanded. The sun was setting in the distance.

Zelda shook her head, panting. _It couldn't be…_

"It can't be," she said aloud.

There was a deafening explosion, as the door to the throne room was thrust inward. Zelda turned, as if her world was suddenly moving too slowly. She watched as Noah grabbed her children, protecting them, and was thrown violently against a wall for his trouble. Impa, Ruto, and Nabooru were thrown against the opposing wall, and Darunia was thrown forward from the blast, knocking Zelda over in the process. In the aftermath, a soft voice, barely above a whisper, said, "Hello…Zelda."

Looks of shock registered at the sound of that voice. Everyone old enough to remember it knew that voice.

As the dust began to settle, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was him; clad in sinister looking, black armor from head to foot and with a sword slung across his right shoulder, stood the Hero of Time. Link smiled.

"It's been so long," he said, dropping his sword to his side. "You never write, you never call…I was beginning to think you'd _forgotten _me. So I decided to drop by for a little visit." His smile widened. "We have a lot of catching up to do."


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen: A Mother's Instinct_

_It's him._

Her protector.

_It's him._

Her friend.

_It's him._

Her lover. It couldn't be; and yet it was. Her dream, her nightmare, her past: standing before her in flesh and bone once again.

_Link._

Father of the children she would never know; defender of Hyrule; her greatest champion.

_Her darkest enemy._

Staring down at her, and grinning happily, insanely. He positioned his palm in her line of sight; the triangle glowed with a pink light.

"Do you like it?" He asked, while placing his sword in the sheath fastened to his hip. She made no answer.

"A gift. From the goddess of strength; she is very generous," he continued. "She has given me the power to do what I must to protect those I love."

"You died," Zelda protested. There were tears in her eyes. "I was there; I saw it. You fell, defending me, as always…"

The look he gave her as he gazed down at her was both angry and pained. "Is that all you have to remember about me? My death?" He snarled in rage. "What about my life? What about the memories we made? The adventures we had?"

Zelda forced herself to sit upright, tears of hurt cascading down her face. "How could I forget," she asked him as he turned away. She stood now, and walked over to him, and embraced him from behind.

"You were my life," she whispered in his ear. He ignored her. "You were going to be the father of my children," she continued, still whispering softly. "You and I were going to raise them in days of peace; no tyrants, dark lords, or shadow creatures. _Peace._ We were going to grow old together…_die_ together-"

"But we didn't," he interrupted, turning to face her. His blue eyes, like hers, were filled with grief. "I died. I lost you. But that didn't stop you," he accused, and pulled away from her loving embrace. "You moved on. You had those children we spoke about; you shared your bed with another man, and gave _him _children before he left you for another, something I would never have done! You grew old with them, instead of me; we didn't even die together as we had once promised-"

He paused and cast a look at the others, scattered about the room, all of them unconscious.

"Not a one of you bothered to remember me, as I have remembered you," He gazed upon the queen of Hyrule accusingly again. But just as quickly, his expression altered, and became happy again.

"But none of that matters now," he said, "I've been brought back, thanks to the arcane arts of Agahnim; he has resurrected me, restored me, and Din has blessed me with her power. I can protect you all as never before; I can restore order, peace, and prosperity to this land!" By the end of his speech he seemed slightly deranged.

_Power._

Zelda heard Ganondorf's voice in her head once more.

_Be warned, my queen. The temptations for power have already begun to affect his mind. He is not entirely of sound mind anymore._

_Oh, Ganondorf. That's low, even for one such as you._

Zelda's eyes widened in fear as she heard Link's voice in her mind; he smiled, with his arms folded across his chest. It looked evil. He raised his hand, palm facing upward.

"Come here, you parasite," he commanded. Zelda felt something unseen passing through her, and heard Ganondorf's cries of agony.

_No,_ he cried. _No, Link, Hero of Time! Listen to me! This power! I understand what it is doing to you! You must fight it! You must re-_

But Link wasn't paying the Gerudo the slightest attention, other than watching his hand fill with the old man's esper. "Spirit," he commanded, "Return from whence ye came."

Before Ganondorf could utter another word, his life force disappeared. Zelda could only watch in horror; powerless to do anything, it was all she could do. This was not the caring man from her memories; this was a monster!

Link looked at her again. "What's wrong," he asked.

"You killed him," Zelda whispered in shock. Link shook his head in protest.

"No, I simply sent him where he belongs; back behind the veil," he explained.

"I felt the pain he felt," Zelda protested. "You tortured him before you sent him back! That is not the man I know, or loved!"

"Why such pity for that monster," Link demanded, his blue eyes flashing. "He deserved far worse than what I did to him! The blood on his hands! And yet you rush to his defense! Why?"

"Compassion is what set you apart from that 'monster'," Zelda screamed at him, advancing on him quickly. "You were powerful, yes, but you always used that power to protect and defend! The man I knew would never have done what you did just now; you would never have sunk that low!" And with that she slapped him.

Rage emanated from him like a wounded beast, and his eyes filled with hate. "No one does that to me! No one," he shouted, and drew his sword again. "Not even you!" But instead of using his sword, he raised his right hand and threw her back against the farthest wall of the throne room. She groaned as she slumped to the floor, and her white lights flashed in her vision.

_Din's blessing had made him this strong? _It seemed almost impossible, inconceivable; he was stronger than Ganondorf had ever been! Link teleported himself before her, his eyes livid with rage; he raised his sword to deliver a killing blow. Zelda closed her eyes, waiting in her final moments.

There was a metallic - _clang! -_ of steel on steel. Zelda forced her eyes open. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing before her, with his back to her, and the Sword of Shadahl drawn from its sheath, was Noah. He had blocked the sword strike meant to kill her.

"I remember telling you once," he said, gritting his teeth against the strain of holding back the strike, "that I wouldn't allow you to come to harm! I guess today's the day I get to live up to that promise, Your Majesty!"

"And who's this? Some whelp who wants to play hero?" Link demanded angrily. He pulled his sword back, and struck Noah with the back of his hand; the young Shiekah was sent flying ten feet across the room.

"Noah!" Zelda turned to look for the source of the cry. Link turned as well. Impa had recovered from the explosion, and was now on her feet, her short sword, and her dagger drawn. With a fearsome cry, the elder Shiekah charged, closing the distance between Link and herself. The young man took a guarded stance with his sword, as Impa began to rain down a flurry of blows on him.

Zelda stared in shock. She had never seen Impa fight like this before; she was like a mother bear defending her cubs from a would-be predator. The calm, reserved, stoic woman she had grown up with was gone. This woman had taken her place, and she was unleashing all her deadly skill on the one who had dared to threaten her child.

"Impa," Link was smiling even as he danced and parried her blows. "It's a pleasure to see you again, as well!"

"Silence, you monster!" The woman shrieked. Only then did Zelda see just how close Impa was to losing control.

"Monster," Link demanded with innocence coloring his voice. "Oh, I see! You mean that boy over there? I'm sorry; he got in the way, and I removed him from my path. I really am sorry; I just don't know my own strength!" He laughed, and dodged as she swung her short sword at his throat.

"I'll kill you!" Impa roared. "I'll kill you for trying to kill my son!" She struck at him again.

"Son?" Link laughed again. "You don't say! I didn't even know; though, I suppose I should have…you and he, so very much alike. Tell me, who is the lucky man?"

An insane, furious scream broke from Impa's lips.

_The first thing I'm carving out is that insolent tongue of yours, _she thought.

Zelda didn't like where this was going. Link was fighting Impa with equal skill; he was toying with her, trying to make her lose control, and make a mistake, so that then he would be able to finish her. This was unlike how he had been in the past; back then, when he had fought, he was almost always silent. Now, he wouldn't stop talking!

And still he was managing to dodge every attack the Shiekah threw at him! That too, Zelda realized, had to be maddening.

"Tell me," Link demanded as he swung his sword at her, and parried a blow to his hip. "Which would you prefer? That I kill you first, or the boy? Spare him the pain of watching his own mother die before his eyes; or would you rather go first, and not watch as I make him suffer before the end arrives?" His sword grazed her shoulder, drawing blood at last. The scratch made Impa pause, and hesitate; for a moment she dared not get any closer. Link smiled cruelly.

"Let's find out," he said. He raised his hand in Noah's direction, and unleashed a thin beam of dark magic in his direction. It raced toward him like a hungry beast, attacking its prey after endless hours of hunting; Noah wouldn't be able to make it out of the way in time!

There was a shriek in the night; blood splattered on the floor. Noah looked on in horror as his mother stood before him; she had used her magic to transport herself and stand between the attack and her son. A hole was visible from her back, directly where her heart should have been. Blood poured freely from it. She turned slightly, looking over her shoulder, and smiling at her baby in a soft, motherly way. Noah was safe; that was all that mattered.

Her sword and dagger fell from her limp hands, and clattered to the ground. Her body lost its center of gravity, and collapsed to the ground as well. Blood was still seeping from her wound; her eyes dulled, her smile faded. The last gasp of her last breath passed from her lips.

Thus passed Impa, the last of the Shiekah, the protector of the royal family. She died as she had lived: defending those she loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: What happens when you push Noah over the edge? Even I don't know! Guess we'll find out together. I shudder for Link; I get the feeling he's not going to like this…**

_Chapter Seventeen: Hell Hath No Fury_

_ Mother._

Sheikah were trained to hide emotion.

_Mother._

He looked at her lifeless body from where he lay. His breathing was ragged; Sheikah were masters of their emotions!

_Mother._

His eyes were burning; his tears blurred his vision, ran down his mask, pooling on the floor beneath his chin. The others mourned with him.

"Mom," he called quietly. She did not stir.

_It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! _His brain and his heart refused to register, to recognize the cold hard truth. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. He felt like that small child everyone read about in the old stories or tales: lost, alone, abandoned, unsure of what to do, or who to trust. He dragged his aching body across the five feet between them.

"Mom," he begged. He shook her. "Mom," he sobbed. "Don't – don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone! Don't go where I can't follow!"

A pair of black steel boots came to rest before him.

"Don't worry," came Link's voice from high above him. Noah looked up into the Hero's eyes, those cold, unfeeling, murderous eyes. "You will be joining her soon," he said, leering down at him.

_Mother._

No.

_Mother._

His breathing became increasingly ragged. Something deep inside him was changing.

_Mother._

He pushed himself up, forcing his body to obey through sheer force of will.

_Mother._

"Ah," Link's leer widened. "You still have some strength left in you!" He seemed excited as he tested his sword.

"Good," he said. "That means that your death will be entertaining as well as enjoyable, young Shiekah."

_Mother. _He wasn't going to die here.

_Mother. _He was going to survive.

_Mother. _He was going to carve out this bastard's heart!

He moved too fast for Link to react; the kick caught him square in the gut, and there was a satisfying grunt of pain as Link was propelled five feet back. His eyes registered shock, anger, and humiliation. _Who was this boy, to do this to him!?_

"Just who the hell do you think you are, boy? I was the savior of this land before you were born! You're nothing but an insect next to me!" He shouted at the youth. He gasped as Noah seemed to disappear, and instantly reappear before him; it was Shiekah magic! The Shiekah brat's face was not two inches from his own! How had he done it?

"Answer me!" The Hero demanded.

"Shut up," the boy answered, and struck a second blow to the Hero of Time; this time it was to the head. His fist connected with Link's jaw, sending the Hero sprawling.

_What is this,_ he wondered as he wiped away the blood that was seeping from the corner of his mouth. This was not going as he had imagined. The boy walked ominously towards him. Link felt the rage within him increase. He was not going to be humiliated by a boy!

"I will not be bested by a child!" He bellowed, drawing from reserves deep within himself. "Not by a child!" He shrieked, as a wave of energy was expelled from him. Wind howled throughout the throne room. The others cast barriers as best they could, to defend themselves from the gale's building strength.

"Not by a child!" Link repeated. "Not by a child! Not by a child!" Over and over he repeated the phrase. His Triforce mark reappeared on the back of his hand.

"Boy," he said; his voice was deep and ominous, almost like he was possessed. His eyes glowed with an ominous white light in them. "Prepare to meet your maker," he cried. He drew back his fist and charged.

Noah's eyes widened in surprise; he had never seen such speed. Or such strength, he thought, as Link's fist connected with his gut. He went flying back twenty feet; as he raised himself to his knees, he coughed, and tasted metal. Blood. He looked up and saw Link charging a massive ball of energy.

Crippled as he was, Noah knew it was hopeless. Link smiled evilly. The shadow lord hurled the sphere down on his opponent.

_It's over, _Noah thought as he bowed his head. He'd failed to avenge his mother's murder; he'd failed to protect his queen, and her children. He'd failed to stop this new evil that threatened his homeland. It was over; all that was left was to give up and die.

_That's not the son I raised,_ he heard a voice in his head. His eyes widened in wonder.

_Mom?_ A barrier of protective Shadow Magic erupted all over his body, seemingly seeping from every pore of his skin.

_ Use it, Noah. My power. It is yours now. _Even after death, Impa protected her child. _You are Sage of Shadows._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sphere collided with the floor of the throne room. There was an explosion that shook the castle to its foundation; dust fell from cracks littering the ceiling and the walls. Link's smirked, as he dropped to the ground once again.

_It's over, _he thought satisfied. He turned his gaze upon Zelda and the others, who huddled close about the throne. He pointed his sword at them.

"You're all next," he declared coldly, but still smirking.

"Brother!" Darunia protested.

"Link!" Ruto shrieked.

"This isn't you," Nabooru shouted angrily. "That mark hasn't twisted you so much that you've forgotten, has it? We're your friends!"

Link's smile faded. "Those who are not with me are against me," he said, sword still raised. "Zelda stands against me; and you all stand with her. You are by definition against me, and are my enemies. I will cut you all down, as any man would do to his enemies. It is the only logical course of action that will restore this land to peace."

Everyone looked ill as they heard his explanation; how could this fiend have once been called 'friend'? He raised his sword to strike them all at once, when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Yes," he snapped as he turned to face the person behind him. A fist collided with his jaw once more.

"You and I have unfinished business," Noah said. "I have a score to settle with you, Hero! You killed my mother; that doesn't go unanswered!"

"But…how…?" Link sputtered, rubbing his smarting jaw. "I killed you! I saw it! Nothing could have survived that spell! Nothing!"

"Normally, I'd agree," Noah said as he cracked his knuckles. "But it seems Impa had other plans for me; Sage of Shadows."

Link's face became downright bestial.

"That's it," he sounded completely crazed. "No more! I'm killing you, boy! Here and now; I'm going to see it happen! I'm going to squeeze the life out of you with my bare hands! I've had it with you!" He was mad, demented, insane, completely feral; truly he had become a monster. Link charged at Noah, ready to pull him apart at the limbs.

A barrier surrounded him, encasing him in a ball of light; angrily he pounded the barrier mercilessly, attempting to break it. Noah looked in the direction of the sages gathered about the throne. Zelda had her arms raised in a sealing position; her face was strained, and sweat was pouring from her brow.

"All of you must flee," she shouted. The others looked at her like she was mad.

"Go," she demanded. "I'll hold him back as long as I can!"

"Zelda," Ruto murmured.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Darunia asked.

Zelda nodded. "I do," she said, as her strained expression deepened as she fought to hold Link back.

"Then you are by far the bravest woman I have ever known," He said, as he gave her an admiring look. The others gave similar looks of praise, mixed with sorrow.

"Collin, Nayru," Zelda called her children over. Both of them had tears pouring from their eyes; these were to be their final moments with their mother, and they knew it. Zelda looked at her son and daughter lovingly.

"Go with Noah," she commanded as both queen and mother. "He will protect you. Hide, be safe, and remember: I will always love you." Link threatened to break the barrier. A crack appeared in the shield when one of his blows connected with it.

"Go!" Zelda screamed. As the others fled for their lives, the barrier continued to weaken.

"You're a fool, Zelda! You could have fled with them," Link taunted. "Instead you follow Impa's example to your grave!" With a final blow, the barrier shattered.

"Perhaps," Zelda conceded. Link charged at her, sword pointed directly at her heart. But Zelda had no intention of making this easy for him. She smiled mischievously, which only seemed to enrage him even more.

_Impa, _she thought, _I'll be joining you soon. Noah, please keep my children safe. Nayru, Collin, I'm sorry that I will not see you grow up._

She thought back to Darunia's parting words.

"_You are by far the bravest woman I have ever known!"_

_ No, _Zelda thought with a smile. _I know of one who is greater._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen: Heartbreak_

Collin panted heavily. His lungs were on fire, his legs felt like jelly; the only thing that spurred him on was his mother's last words. She had told him to go with Noah, that Noah would protect them; she was telling them to live. She believed in them…_in him. _He'd always felt like he'd lived in Nayru's constant shadow, perfect little Nayru who could do no wrong, who said the sweetest things at just the right moment, who was the epitome of innocence. Unlike him; he was the nobody, the failure, the nameless twin, the one who was always in trouble. What was he when compared to his radiant, shining sister?

His mother's answer: _everything. _She loved him as much as Nayru. There were no lofty, high speeches for either of them; just a simple order: run, and live, both of you.

So he ran. He ran for his life, for his sister, but most of all, he ran for his mother. He never was sure if it had been sweat, or tears that rained down the side of his face, as he ran through the endless maze of corridors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru ran alongside her brother, trying not to trip over the folds of her dress. An explosion echoed throughout the halls of the castle.

"Mother," Collin called. Nayru looked over her shoulder.

"Do not look back," Noah shouted from behind them. Moments later, she wished she'd heeded that advice as she tripped and fell.

"Nayru!" Collin screamed with fright. Nayru raised herself to her knees with a groan at the pain in her knees.

"Help her Noah, please!" Collin begged. Noah pounced, dagger drawn; there were a series of ripping noises as he cut the fabric of her elegant silk dress. There was now nothing below her knees; she blushed, feeling exposed. Noah grabbed a wrist from each sibling, and dragged them bodily through the corridors.

"Noah!" Nayru cried. "That blast-"

"Never mind!" He interrupted. "Just keep running!"

Nayru blinked in wide eyed confusion; was this Noah? It wasn't like him to be afraid. Collin, apparently, thought the same thing.

"What's the matter?" He called. "You're the Sage of Shadow; can't you use your magic to fight back?"

"Your mother gave me orders to protect the both of you!" Noah snapped back angrily. "I can't do that and fight at the same time! Now don't waste anymore air on this kind of talk! Save it for running!"

The twins fell silent, save for their labored breathing. They descended several flights of stairs. Arrows rained down on them from Link's invasion force of goblins, and Stalfos; Nayru counted it lucky that they were poor shots.

But still, she wondered, how were they going to get out of this alive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noah, over here!" Captain Ares called, waving them down. The mustached guard-captain had a dent in his helm, and a trickle of blood ran from his temple.

"Ares!" Noah called, and dragged the twins over with him.

"Down here! Quick!" Ares shouted, and pressed a secret switch in the wall. A fraction of the floor descended and pulled back, revealing a flight of stairs. Twin columns of torches illuminated the way.

"A secret escape in the dungeons," Noah asked gasping for air. Who would have guessed?

"Last place anyone would look," Ares agreed. He looked at the twins behind Noah; both were panting hard, ruddy faced, and slightly nauseous. They weren't used to this; then again, none of them were. They had grown careless, lazy, in all those years of peace; who would have ever imagined something like this?

A growl sounded one level above them. Ares looked at Noah.

"Go," he ordered. "That tunnel leads out of the castle by way of the sewers. It should be safe. Go! I'll be right behind you."

Noah nodded, and took Collin's and Nayru's outstretched hands. Together, the trio descended the flight of stairs, with Ares covering their retreat, a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. Before Ares even placed a foot on the first step, the door to the secret passage closed on him. Noah wheeled around.

"Ares," he called, desperately hitting his fist against the solid stone. "The door's shut!"

"I know," the guard captain answered.

"Hold on! We'll open it from this side!"

"No, you won't. It's impossible; the door can only be opened from this side. It was meant to be a way out, not a way in. In addition, when the door closes a second time it breaks the mechanism that controls it, trapping your pursuers on this side." After he said all this, Noah understood what Ares had done, what he was going to do.

"No, Ares! Don't do it!" He yelled futilely. "You can't! You'll die!"

"Noah! Take the royals, and get them out of here! Stop wasting this old man's time!"

There was the sound of a door shattering from above.

"Ares!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ares wheeled around to see a massive, hulking lizard man before him, with a plumed helmet upon its head. It yellow eyes narrowed, and it opened its jaws, hissing at him. A sword was gripped tightly in its left hand. Ares tightened the chin strap of his helmet, and smiled grimly.

_Couldn't imagine a better way to go, _he thought. He tested the weight of his sword; he'd hold off these bastards until his dying breath. Steeling himself, he charged at his foe, letting loose a mighty bellow.

"For Hyrule!"

_For Zelda. For Collin. For Nayru. For Impa. For Noah. For every soul that would be lost in this war._

He fought like a madman. He would avenge them all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah walked down the long, wet tunnel feeling numb, dead inside.

How many more? How many more would he lose before all was said and done? He counted in his head.

_Mom. Zelda. Ares. _That was three; three that he knew about. He and the other sages had split up upon escaping from Link's clutches; safety in fewer numbers. Link would only be able to chase so many at once, even with his army. He would be looking for blood; Zelda's blood, the last of which would be found in her children. He'd hunt them first; for him, Collin and Nayru would represent his greatest failure: he had failed to win Zelda's heart. It was absurd, of course, but who understood a madman's logic? You could only predict how he would think, not why.

So he'd want his sweet, perfect revenge, and save the other sages like they were his dessert.

"Noah," Nayru whispered softly. Noah turned to look at her. There were tears in her eyes.

"Is all this happening because of us?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Collin protested. "We weren't even born when this whole thing began."

Noah nodded in agreement. "It was Agahnim. And it is Agahnim alone who is responsible for all this," he explained. "We're just…caught in the middle of it all. It's not our fault; but we can't help it either. We just have to do our best to survive."

Silence.

They came to a stop at a fork in the tunnels. They had been following wherever the water had led them; but here, it split. Noah was lost in concentration, considering which way to take. There was the sound of stone shattering far behind them; their enemies were with them now. Noah felt the pressure now; _which way would he take? _Those creatures would be here in a few minutes!

The tunnel about them shook from the battle taking place above, stone and mortar came loose, cascading down with all the force of a waterfall. One particularly large chunk was plummeting towards Nayru, threatening to crush her under its massive weight; Noah dived to save her, and shielded her with his body as more stone continued to rain down. As the dust cleared, Noah surveyed the damage.

The tunnel was behind them was blocked by debris, it would take their enemies time to dig through all of it. No, as he looked closer, towards the top, there was a pocket of light, just small enough for a child to squeeze through.

"Noah!" It was Collin! He was alive!

"Collin! " Noah answered back. The boy poked his head through the hole, and squeezed the rest of his body through.

"I thought you were dead for sure!" The prince admitted. "All that debris!" He made wild gestures.

"I feared the same for you, Your Highness. I'm glad to see that that isn't case." Noah wiped a smudge of dirt from Collin's face. Collin smiled.

The sound of digging reached the trio's ears in the silence. They turned towards the hole in fright; Noah drew his dagger. It would be easier to use than his sword in this tight space. Collin grabbed his arm.

"Get her out of here," he begged, gesturing at his sister. "Keep her safe."

"What are you doing?" His sister demanded hysterically. Noah looked at the young prince, unsure of what to do. He couldn't disobey an order from a member of the royal family, no matter their age; but this one was in direct violation of his original assignment, which was to keep _both _children safe. What was Collin playing at?

"What are you doing?" Nayru demanded for a second time. "This is no time to be hero, Collin! They'll kill you!"

Collin ignored her, and kept his gaze fixed on Noah, as the digging grew more earnest. He drew himself to his full height. "Noah," he said. "As a member of the royal family, I'm altering your mission. Your new assignment is to protect Nayru at all costs; don't worry about me I'll be fine!"

"You'll die," Nayru screamed, with tears flowing freely again.

"You take left, I'll take right," he said, gesturing at the forking tunnels. Noah put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're very brave to be doing this at your age. You'd make a fine Sheikah someday," Noah commended. The enemy was almost through; he quickly scooped Nayru up into his arms, and ran off to the left. The whole time, Collin was acutely aware of his sister's insistent pleas to come with them. He shed silent tears for her; she was only making this more difficult for him.

He looked up to the hole, and saw a lizard poke its ugly visage through the gap.

"Over here," he called, waving his arms. "Over here! Come get me!" He ran down the right tunnel. With a bellow, the lizard pulled the rest of its muscular frame through the hole and gave chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah ran with the protesting princess in his arms. Behind them were two Wolfos, who had tracked them by their scent, and were now gaining ground. Noah ducked as a giant spider pounced, taking out one of the beasts with yelp. There was a light shining at the end of the tunnel, he saw, and the sound of running water was steadily growing louder, until it drowned out all other noise; Noah couldn't even hear the panting wolf anymore.

As he reached the end of the tunnel, the light assaulted him with a blinding intensity. Blind, he ran on, hoping that he didn't trip; as his vision cleared he saw a waterfall at the end of their path. He briefly looked over his shoulder; the wolf was at his heels. He looked back at the waterfall.

_No choice, _he thought. Putting on a burst of speed, he reached the end, and took a flying leap into space. He heard Nayru's shrill scream over the roar of water; he saw the Wolfos halt in its pursuit of them, barely skimming the edge of the cliff with its claws. Noah felt the stinging impact of cold water, and felt its cool embrace about him…

The whole time he held Naryu very close. She was all that was left. She was his mission. He would protect her life with his own; endure any pain on her behalf.

_I'm not going to lose her too, _he thought. That wasn't a hope. It was a promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do with him? Kill him?"

"No. I still may have a use for him. Put him in the dungeon with the rest of the trash."

"As you wish, my lord; it will be done."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: If the previous chapters caused you to shed tears at all, you will be relieved to know that I will not kill off any other characters for some time. But that doesn't mean Noah's journey will be any easier. He still has a lot of growing to do before he confronts the dark lord as Sage of Shadows; and what about Nayru? What will become of her?**

_Chapter Nineteen: Beginning A New Life_

"Is this all of them?" Link demanded, staring at the pile of bodies that his troops had amassed before him.

"Aye, my lord," answered his captain, a Grand Stalfos. His skeletal body was entirely encased in metal from head to foot; slung across his back was a massive broadsword, and a full metal helmet encased his skull, leaving only his glowing eyes visible through the eye slit.

"He is not among them," Link observed, referencing the Shiekah boy that had humiliated him during the siege. Also not among the dead was Zelda's other brat, the girl.

_So they managed to escape, _he thought. In reality, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised; the boy had been trained in the Shiekah arts, and the girl was no doubt protected by the goddess, so killing her would prove much more difficult. For the moment, it was a minor concern; he had accomplished a task worthy of acknowledgement: he had just conquered the nation of Hyrule in less than a night! Even Ganondorf, his predecessor, had taken almost seven years to accomplish the task.

He would not be like that fool; he would be better. Harsh, yes; the people would have to understand that rebellion would not be tolerated; insurrection would be put down, traitors hung from the neck. His word would be absolute; they would obey, or face his wrath.

There would be a need to draft warriors from the common peoples of the land, including the Zora, and the Gorons; if they were truly a people of this land, they would not refuse him. Taxes would be necessary to stabilize the nation's economy. Any who resisted these simple demands would be…dealt with.

He glowered at a nearby fire. Did no one else understand what he was trying to do? He was trying to strengthen this nation, when it was so obviously in need; Zelda had been far too soft on her subjects. Ganondorf had proven too harsh; and it had fostered rebellion. Link had decided, when Aghanim had first broached the subject, he would take the middle ground. He must prove to his new subjects that he had their best interests at heart.

He looked at the goblin sitting by the fire. "You," he said, pointing at the creature. It looked up. "Gather your brethren, and scatter to the four corners of Hyrule. Inform every people of every village that they are to send their leaders to the castle in one month's time. This is not negotiable.

He continued, "There the terms of surrender will be dictated to them. There will be no peace talks, no negotiations. They will submit, or be treated as enemies of the state, and dealt with accordingly."

The short creature bowed to its master, and hurried off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru's eyes fluttered open. Her vision swam for several moments, before focusing. Noah lay next to her, unconscious; his mask had fallen off his face, and his hair was metal gray from the water. There were several small cuts and bruises coating his face. Nayru realized that she, too, must look the worse for wear; her dress was frayed, torn, and covered in dirt, she'd lost her tiara at some point while underwater, and the left side of her face felt tight, and swollen. She wiggled her toes in the open air; even her shoes were gone.

She tried desperately not to think about what had happened just several hours ago. She didn't want to remember all the faces of those she loved and lost: her mother, Lady Impa, Captain Ares, Collin; unbidden, all these faces swam about in freely in her mind. She bit her lip.

_I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry, _she told herself. But she felt the tears cascade down her face all the same; she cried whenever she was frightened, hurt, or upset. It was normal behavior, and nothing to be ashamed of, but she still was. She wasn't brave like Collin, or impassive like Noah; she was only a little girl who was lost and afraid. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

Beside her, Noah moaned, and raised himself until he was on all fours, holding his head. He looked at the young princess, who stared right back with red eyes and tears stains on her cheeks.

"Your Highness," he groaned. "Are you alright?"

She tackled him, and began to hit every inch of his body that she could reach.

"You coward!" She shrieked. "I begged – pleaded – you – Collin – help!" Her anger had rendered her incoherent as she continued to attack her protector mercilessly, while he raised his arms to defend himself. When she had tired herself out, she collapsed on his chest in a heap, and sobbed. Mucus and tears poured from her nose and eyes, respectively, and her sobs racked her body; all the while Noah lay on his back, holding the twelve year old in a comforting embrace.

"Two things I promise you," he said softly. She looked at him; the young Shiekah had his eyes closed.

"I will protect you until my dying day," he said. "And you will see Collin again when this is all over." He opened his ruby eyes, and looked at her steadily. There was no comforting smile, no reassurance that everything was going to be alright; there was just a look of fierce determination in his eyes to live up to what he had said, a will to see the young princess smile again.

She just looked at him; she wanted to believe him, wanted to believe that Collin at least, was still alive, but she didn't know if she dared cling to that hope after seeing the destruction that Link was capable of.

There was a howl in the distance. Noah sat up, grabbing his mask.

"Come on," he said, helping Nayru to her feet. "We'd better find shelter for the night." She took his outstretched hand and followed as he led her away from the shallow river bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelter was simply two giant slabs of stone resting on their sides, leaning against one another. Noah had built a small fire, both to keep Nayru warm, and to cook the two rabbits he had caught for their supper.

"We need to talk," he said, when they had finished. Nayru looked at him, saying nothing.

"I think it's obvious that we can't return to the castle," he said. "That leaves you only one other option, Your Highness; you will have to go into hiding."

Nayru nodded in understanding. He was right; she wouldn't be able to return to the castle for years, if ever, and Link would no doubt organize a manhunt soon enough, if he hadn't already. If she wanted to survive, hiding was her only option.

"That means," Noah explained, "that Princess Nayru is dead. She died in the attack on Hyrule Castle. From now on, you're simply Nayru. And I'm simply Noah, not a royal bodyguard. If anyone asks, we're simply traveling on the road together as friends, nothing more, understand?"

Again, she nodded. Noah drew his knife.

"Good," he said. "Then there's just one more thing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She winced as she felt the blade slice through her hair, cutting it off at shoulder length. She ran her fingers through what remained, and played with the ends briefly.

_This feels so odd, _she thought to herself. She had always worn her hair long, for as long as she could remember; to have it short now would take a while to get used to. She wondered, briefly, if she could do this, and shook her head trying to clear away such nagging doubts. If she wanted to live, she had no choice but to adapt.

She shivered against the cold night air; Noah added another log to the fire, and wrapped his arms about her from behind, providing her with additional warmth. She snuggled into him.

"Thank you," she whispered, tired.

"Get some sleep," Noah murmured. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Her world faded to darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty: Control_

"He what!?" Aghanim shrieked, slamming his fist down on his study table in rage. The goblin behind him cringed in terror.

"L-Lord Aghanim," he stammered. "I am afraid t-that y-y-your c-creation has...eliminated Q-Queen Zelda, as well as th-the entire royal guard."

Aghanim took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself; why was he only hearing about this _now?_ Hadn't he told Link from the beginning that they needed Zelda alive; hadn't he told him not to get carried away? And yet now, the wizard was receiving news that his creation had blatantly disobeyed orders, and slain the queen, who had been a valuable piece of his plan.

Frustration ate away at him; tracking down the Triforce of Wisdom would prove impossible now; the Shiekah boy had fled with the girl, Zelda's only remaining relative, for parts unknown, and would no doubt never be seen again. At least when Zelda had been alive, Aghanim knew where the Triforce fragment would be; now, with Zelda dead, he would have to hunt again, but this time he would do it completely in the dark. Angrily, he stomped towards the door.

"Lord Aghanim? Am I dismissed?" The goblin asked frightfully. His answer was a shaft of lightning to the head; the goblin toppled over, as dead as a stone.

_Link will be _punished_ severely for this, _he thought as he made his way towards the throne room, where Link would no doubt be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was not in the throne room. He was in the war room, along with the two hundred seventy five village elders that he had summoned one month prior. He sat in a regal, high backed chair, with two Grand Stalfos bodyguards protecting him, one on each side. Not that he needed them; they were just a display of his power. His fingers were folded in front of him, obscuring the lower half of his face, as he looked coldly into the faces before him.

"The terms I have for you all are these," he said simply. "You will surrender the remaining four Sages to me; once every six months young men will be selected from among you to serve in the royal army; one tenth of all your goods will be supplied to the royal treasury; you will swear loyalty to me, no other, and you will turn over anyone who speaks ill of the crown to me, where they will be tried and convicted for high treason. These terms of surrender are non-negotiable; you _will_ abide by them, or you will pay the price." He continued to look at those assembled, unblinking. He beckoned to a servant, who walked over to him, bearing a silver chalice, and a bottle of wine; he uncorked the bottle and poured himself some, never shifting his gaze from them. He took a brief sip.

"Are there any objections?" He asked, applying a tone of innocent inquiry to his voice. Not a soul stirred. He smiled inwardly; the slaying of their monarch had shaken them severely. These grown men feared him, and would follow any order he gave without question. He owned them; it gave him a sense of satisfaction.

"No? Good. Now return to your villages, and await further instructions. I will be sending my troops at the end of this month to collect the sages from you." With that he dismissed them; the men seemed to scamper for the door. No doubt, Link thought, they would have, if they did not wish to maintain an air of dignity.

With chalice still in hand, he walked out of the war room, and headed in the direction of his "master's" bedchambers. A servant passed him, on her way to the kitchens. He stopped her, the poor girl was no more than sixteen, and wide eyed with fright. Had she done something to displease her new king?

No. He smiled. "I'm hungry," he said. "See to it that dinner is prepared, and brought to my chambers."

The girl bowed, and with a hasty, "Yes, my lord," departed for the kitchens.

He continued on to Aghanim's chambers; a smug feeling, brought on by wine, no doubt, permeated his entire being. It felt good to be in control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit! Where is he?" Aghanim shouted as he thrust the double doors to his chambers wide. His three Stalfos bodyguards entered and stood at attention as he continued to vent his spleen.

"Blast him! He's ruined decades of careful planning; I want him brought to me this instant! You," he shouted, pointing to the middle Stalfos. "Bring me Link at once!"

"There is no need to shout, Aghanim; I am here already," said a voice from the shadows behind Aghanim. He turned to see Link step into the light, bearing a silver chalice in hand. He smiled wanly at the wizard.

"Just what do you think you're playing at," Aghanim demanded. "I told you that I needed that girl alive; and what do you do? You kill her! Even when explicitly ordered you not to! Explain yourself!"

"She stood against me," Link answered, and said nothing more. Instead, he took a long quaff of wine from his cup. Aghanim knocked it from his hand, staining feet of his white rug a dull red. Link looked mournful.

"1345. A fine vintage," he said, staring down at the stain. He looked back at Aghanim angrily.

"Oh?" Aghanim put on an air of mock concern. "Do you care for it that much? Does that batch of wine mean that much to you?"

"It's my favorite," Link answered coldly. "You just wasted the last of it."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't realize," Aghanim continued in the same tone as before. "Perhaps you now realize what it feels like to be denied something that you want."

Link looked over Aghanim's shoulder at the three Stalfos. "Leave us," he said. As they obeyed, Aghanim stared in confusion, until the realization dawned on him. He turned to Link in horror.

"I gave you life," he said quietly.

"And you think that this means you rule me?" Link queried. A smile quivered at the corners of his mouth. "You think this means that you have power over me somehow? Aghanim," Link shook his head, "You toy with life, and yet you do not understand that life is full of surprises? My maker is indeed naïve."

Aghanim said nothing; this wasn't supposed to be happening, this wasn't part of the plan. He backed away slowly.

"I gave you life," he protested.

"Yes, you did," Link agreed. He continued, "And for that I thank you. You also taught me the history that I had forgotten, as well as how to control my new powers, and for that I thank you again. But you have outlived your usefulness; I no longer require you for my plans." He raised his right hand, as the Triforce mark appeared in his palm.

"Don't worry," Link said, in a reassuring manner. "This will be completely painless."

The last thing Aghanim saw before the end was a blinding flash of white light. There was no sound, no pain. Before he could move, or scream, he was no more. He was there one instant, and gone the next.

Link exited the room, straightening his cape as he did so.

_Now to see about that excellent dinner, _he thought. He called for the servants to send wine to his room, year 1309, if any were left in the cellars. It was not 1345, but it would go well with dinner, he supposed.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One: Nayru's Choice_

Noah had managed to acquire a house for them in Kakariko, where he had taken on a job as a blacksmith; personally, Nayru found it ridiculous for a trained assassin to be playing the role of a blacksmith, but she did understand why such a ruse was necessary. Noah had even acquired a disguise during their time in the village: a simple bandana wrapped on top of his head, a cotton shirt, leather vest, brown pants, and leather boots.

Nayru had been enrolled in the academy under a false name, which was for her protection; Noah had explained that last part when she had inquired about it. She too, had been forced to acquire a new wardrobe; instead of her royal dress, she now wore a cotton dress that was dyed light blue, leather shoes, and a blue head band to hold back her hair. Noah had allowed her to grow her hair out again, but never to its original length; when he felt it had become too long, he would cut it again, much to her displeasure.

It had been nearly a year since they had fled the castle, and found a new place to call home. Link's soldiers had never found them, no matter how hard they tried; but Nayru was always afraid that someday they would be found out, that someday their secret would be uncovered. Noah had taught her how to avoid looking guilty, how to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Twice, the royal army had come for its supply of soldiers, and twice, Noah had managed to avoid them; for that, Nayru was extremely grateful to the goddesses. She didn't know what would happen to her if she ever lost Noah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was autumn, and the warmth emanating from the hearth made their one room house nice and cozy. She sat at their dining table, watching as Noah stirred the pot of stew that was to be their dinner.

"How were your classes today, Your Highness?" Noah only ever called her that when they were alone.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Nayru responded with a smile. "Actually, we had a written test today in class."

"Oh? And how did you do?"

"I was the only one to score a perfect out of everyone that took it!" She announced proudly.

"That's good," Noah said appraisingly. "But," he continued, "I've had a word with your instructor; she says that you could stand to improve your math skills. Passing a history test is good, but you need to be able to pass all your classes if you expect credit for them." He continued to stir the contents of the pot.

"I understand," Nayru said, hanging her head; she hated math class. Collin had always been the better one when it came to numbers; numbers only made her head spin.

Noah tasted his stew before continuing to speak. "I am proud of you, Your Highness, make no mistake," he said, "I just don't want you to get ahead of yourself, and forget that you still have much to learn. Even I'm not perfect; I had to learn to become a blacksmith to put food on the table."

"Yes, Noah," she understood what he was trying to say.

There was a knock at the door; the pair instantly snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. Quietly, Noah unsheathed his knife, and hid it behind his back, as he opened the door; Nayru, for her part, did her best to appear calm.

"Nathan," came a voice from outside. It was Cory, Noah's employer at the smithy.

"Cory," Noah stepped aside and allowed the strong man inside. Softly, he slipped the knife back into its sheath.

"Jessica," Cory said, with a polite bow to the little girl. Nayru bowed from her seat, but said nothing.

"I apologize for disturbing you so late," Cory continued, turning to look at Noah again, "but I feel you ought to know as soon as possible: the king's going to be visiting here in a month's time; he's going to teach the Gorons proper respect for their leader." Noah nodded; the Gorons were the one race that had not honored Link's ultimatum. They had seceded from Hyrule as a response to the harsh demands, and founded their own nation on the slopes of Death Mountain. Link had been far from pleased. But what did this have to do with them?

"I don't know what your quarrel is with the king," Cory said. "But I've seen the way you look whenever someone speaks of him. Whatever that wound is I don't care; the less I know the better. But you're the finest employee I've ever had, and I won't see you suffer. My advice to you is to leave this place before the month is out."

"Thank you for the warning," Noah said.

"Well, that's all I had to say, really," Cory said rather meekly, as he headed for the door.

"Would you like to stay for dinner," Nayru called after him.

He paused at the door. "I'm afraid I can't," he answered. "I've got a load of swords, spears, and horseshoes that have to be sent out by tomorrow evening as part of our tithe to the king. Nathan has the easy part," he smiled. "All he has to do is help me load it; I'm the one who has to inventory it." With that he bade them goodnight. Noah closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru set her spoon down and looked at Noah. Her stew was only half gone.

"I've decided," she announced. Noah looked up at her.

"Decided what, Princess Nayru?" He asked in confusion.

"I want you to train me," she explained.

Noah tried not to laugh. "I don't think the blacksmith profession suits you, Your Highness," he said. "Wouldn't you rather be a tailor, or a seamstress; perhaps a physician?"

"No, Noah," she shook her head. "I want you to train me," she repeated.

Noah's face became like stone: Shiekah training. He shook his head.

"You don't know what you're asking for," he said, eyes closed.

"Yes I do," she countered. "Noah, Link grows stronger every day. He's oppressing, and squeezing the life-blood from our land. He's going to hunt for us again sooner or later, and I'll need to defend myself if something should happen to you. Please," she begged softly. Her protector's ruby eyes remained closed.

She stood up, looking determined. "I won't fail you," she said with fire in her eyes. "I'm not afraid."

"You will be," Noah answered suddenly, his eyes opening again, and locking with hers. _"You will be," _he repeated.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Training of the Shiekah_

It was a thin cord, barely detectable, designed to be nearly invisible at a passing glance; it was the kind of wire one used for traps, and Nayru had nearly tripped it, springing whatever deadly surprise Noah had concocted for her to overcome.

_This was training, _she thought in bewilderment as she cut the trip cord. When she had asked for Shiekah training, she hadn't thought it would be anything like _this_: one day in the frozen wilderness, no food, no rest, armed only with a knife, and wearing only a thin layer of clothing to shield her from the cold. Her objective: capture her teacher, Noah; if she failed, Noah had threatened to make her sleep in the cold without a fire to keep her company. She shivered at the very thought.

_This is insane, _she thought, teeth chattering. She clamped her jaws tightly together, fearful that even the slightest sound would alert Noah to her presence. She had followed his footprints through the forest, but so far, she had yet to see any sign of him other than that; he was determined to make this difficult for her. The prints continued to guide her deeper, luring her, like a trail of breadcrumbs; it was almost as if he wanted her to follow…

She ducked as a massive log swung out from the shadowed depths of the trees; she lay still on the ground, panting with fright for several moments.

_That was too close! _Still, a trap meant that she was headed in the right direction at least. She pushed herself to her feet, and continued on, following Noah wherever his prints led.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was near mid-afternoon when she found him at last. The tracks had led her to this clearing, where a single tree stood in the center; sitting with his back to the tree was Noah. His head was hanging limply, as if he were sleeping, with his arms folded across his chest. Nayru fumed in silence; was he deliberately trying to be insulting!? Her hand drifted for the knife at her waist.

_No,_ she thought, _it's what he would want. _She had come all this way, endured so much hardship, to be presented an easy target only now? No. Nayru had learned one thing while Noah had been her bodyguard: Shiekah were masters of deception; they always planned their moves three steps ahead. This was too easy; Noah wanted her to charge out, attacking, thinking she had an easy victory, only to be defeated by another trap he had prepared for her.

_Unless he was expecting her to think that way, and the clearing was an elaborate ruse, and, therefore, completely harmless!_ What was she supposed to do? Noah had taught her that indecision killed you on the battlefield; if that were true, then she would have already been dead for approximately two minutes now. _What was she supposed to do?_

Nayru swallowed hard. It was time to make a choice; quietly, closing her eyes in anticipation, she took a step out into the clearing. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and took a second step as the wet snow crunched underneath her feet, chilling her toes. After about twelve feet of progress, she felt a twig snap underneath her foot; it cracked. In the quiet of the clearing, it sounded like the roar of thunder in her ears; Noah fidgeted, but made no move to escape. She sighed quietly in relief: he really must have been asleep, and not acting, as she had supposed.

She came to a halt before the tree, and squatted down before her target, pointing the blade's deadly tip at his throat.

"Yield," she commanded.

"You think you've beaten me," he queried. He lifted his head to look at her, keeping his arms folded smugly. Nayru faltered. She had the knife at his throat; there was no way he could possibly escape…was there? She could feel her teacher smiling beneath his mask, as he faded into the shadow of the tree he was lying against.

"No," Nayru cried, slashing at empty air. She had been so close! So close, and she'd forgotten about his unique abilities; a fact he had taken full advantage of. She looked about her surroundings frantically; he could only appear where shadows existed, but where would that be? Above her, or below; to her left, or her right? She had her answer when she felt the knifepoint poking at the tender flesh of her neck.

"Behind you," he whispered. "You lose, Nayru."

She held her hands up in defeat. The dagger left her throat.

"Not bad, for a first attempt," Noah observed. Nayru felt pride swell in her chest; she'd been expecting a lecture, or some worse form of punishment. Silently, she hoped he'd forgotten about his earlier threat if she failed this exercise. She shivered in the growing cold.

"Let's get you somewhere warm, Princess," Noah said, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. She smiled, leaning against him, and let him lead the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old, dilapidated shack was not far from where they had commenced Nayru's training. Its discovery had been completely accidental in nature, occurring the week before. This place had become their home, and it was here that they were provided shelter from the weather, and the beasts of the outside world. It was so remote, that even Link was not aware of its location. Nayru smiled: the Lost Woods, indeed; she now understood how such a place could receive its name.

It was near dark; Noah pushed the door open, allowing Nayru in to escape winter's chill, before he, himself, entered, and shut the door. He removed his mask as Nayru added a log to their fire in the fireplace, and sat down at the table, fingers resting at her temples.

"Are you well, Nayru?" Noah asked, instantly at her side, concerned.

She nodded. "Just a little lightheaded," the princess responded. Noah put a hand to her forehead.

"You don't feel hot," he observed. She still seemed to appear slightly ill. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

She was about to answer, when a low rumble sounded between them. Both she and Noah looked down at her abdomen; the noise sounded again, louder this time. Nayru put a hand on her stomach, and looked at Noah, curious.

"That's never happened before," she observed. Noah got up from his place at the table, and went over to the larder, pulling out a small roll, a wedge of cheese, and a few bits of dried fruit. He placed the food on a plate, and set it before her.

Nayru blinked. That strange noise coming from her stomach meant she was hungry? It was a new, but very strange sensation; even while they had hidden in Kakariko Village, Noah had never let her go hungry. It was just one more sign of how different her life had become since Link had invaded.

She ate slowly, despite her biting hunger; she was still a princess after all. Beside her, Noah was slicing an apple with his knife and stuffing the cut portions into his mouth. Just the difference in their respective portions made Nayru feel a small sense of guilt; she was grateful to Noah for all that he did for her, but to see him deprive himself for her sake…it didn't sit well with her. He needed his strength too; taking her roll from her plate, she tore it in half, and handed half to her bodyguard. He looked at her in surprise.

"It will make me feel better," she said with a small smile as she recalled a moment similar to this one. She'd been a little girl with a handful of cookies, and her life had been much simpler; now she was a Shiekah, hunted everyday of her life by a madman, her entire family slaughtered, and she was sharing a meal with her only friend in the world. She offered the half-roll again; Noah took it.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he said.

"Do what?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. She knew.

"You offer me something and then say you'll feel better if I take it, so I don't refuse," Noah answered.

Nayru smiled. "Well," she said, "it's _true._"

Noah smiled back, stuffing the roll into his mouth. He swallowed.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked in a concerned tone. The princess looked at him, disappointed.

"Noah," she whispered, "we've talked about this. I'm going to be a Shiekah, and for that to happen, I need you to train me."

"Yes," he agreed. "But the life of a Shiekah is a hard one; eventually, you'll be forced to make impossibly difficult choices. Today's training was just a sample of what's in store for you, if you want to go through with this; and it only gets harder from there. It's not the life I want you to have."

"I know," she returned. "If I had to choose, I probably wouldn't choose this either. But this is no longer about what I want; it's about what I need. What I need is to survive, and the Shiekah training is my only option." She locked eyes with him.

"I need you, more than ever," she finished.

He sighed reluctantly. He didn't want to lose her, but this was her choice, and she had decided. He could only hope that this worked.

"Will you do as I say?" He asked.

"Yes." The response was immediate.

"Anything I say?"

"Yes."

"Even if I tell you to leave me behind, and save yourself," he pressed.

"…yes." Noah noted the hesitation before her response.

"Nayru, if I tell you to leave me behind, would you do it," he asked a second time. She had to understand that this was the price of becoming a Shiekah; sacrifice was the cornerstone of their existence. It was what defined them; he prayed to all the gods that she would answer in the negative.

"Yes, I will," she answered. No hesitation this time; her voice was calm and confident. She meant what she said.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, then," he acquiesced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru looked at Noah's sleeping form, as he lay before the fire, spent from the day's exertions. She quietly opened the door to the hut, and stepped out into the frosty winter air. Her breath misted in front of her. She thought about what Noah had asked of her.

Follow any direction he gave? Anything at all? Even abandoning him, if necessary? Could she do it?

_No, _she thought. She couldn't. She fumbled at her neck, and pulled out a small, golden locket that was chained about her neck. She flipped it open. Inside were two portraits: one for her mother, the other for her brother; Zelda's was to the left, Collin's to the right. It was all she had left of them, she thought sadly as she closed it again, gripping it tightly. She steeled herself against the tears she wanted to shed; Shiekah betrayed no emotions.

_I won't let the same happen to you,_ she thought as she looked back at the shack where her friend slept. _If you die, I'll die with you. You've been by my side for as long as I can remember; I owe you as much, even more._

She smiled confidently, her grip tightened on the locket.

_Noah,_ she thought, _I won't fail you. I _will_ become a Shiekah; I'll receive my Earrings of the Shadow just as you did. I'll watch your back, so you can watch mine. _She nodded to herself, and had the distinct impression that her mother would have been proud of her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crack of a whip sounded, and fire raced down his front as blood poured from the wound. He cried out in agony.

"Ready to talk?" Molgos, the Grand Stalfos jailor snarled, as he prepared his whip for another blow.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," the prisoner whispered. The demon skeleton leaned closer, to hear what the scum had to say. The prisoner spat in his face, and grinned impudently back at the furious jailor.

"Tell His Majesty that that's my answer," he said.

Livid, the skeleton raised the whip in fury, and rained down a series of punishing blows.

"You scum!" The jailor roared. "You'll pay for that!"

Again and again the whip came down; all the while, the echoes of the prisoner's screams could be heard throughout the castle.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty-Three: At the King's Mercy_

"Down on your knees," one of the Hylian guards snarled, thrusting the butt of his spear against the back of his captor's knee. Darunia sank to one knee before the king of Hyrule, glaring angrily at his Sworn Brother. The mighty Goron leader had seen better days; his left eye was swollen shut, his mighty arms were cut, and covered in bruises, a thick scar ran across his chest, and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth.

"Hello, brother," he said coldly, and spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. The guards took this as an offense to their king, and made to punish Darunia for his insolence, when Link held up a restraining hand.

"Hello, Darunia. It's been so long since we've last spoken. As I recall, we didn't part under the best of circumstances." Link smiled coldly.

"Yes," Darunia returned the smile. "As I recall, you threatened to kill me, for remaining with Zelda."

"I did," Link agreed, nodding. "But that is neither here nor there; I am here on other matters. Insubordination."

Darunia said nothing.

"Darunia, Darunia, Darunia," Link said, shaking his head. He placed a hand on Darunia's broad shoulder. "Did you really believe that you could remain independent forever, when your very mountain is still within my lands?"

Darunia hung his head.

"Now, now, don't cry," Link taunted. "You were hopeful. You hoped to inspire others with your courage, and your example. You never expected to remain as such; but it was a bold thing to do. Don't worry; I know how to reward bravery."

Darunia looked at the man before him, bewildered. What was the king playing at; why didn't he just take the Goron's head and be done with it? Why put him through this?

"I will reward you with your life, and the lives of your people," Link said. Darunia blinked.

"In exchange for what?" He demanded.

"I like how you think," Link said, tapping his nose. "Very well, since your question demands an answer, you shall have one. You will help us build our roads, mine our mines, and build our temples…do you understand?"

Darunia understood immediately: _slaves! _Link wanted to use the Gorons as slave labor for his empire! The Goron attempted to keep his face calm, and his voice level, as he asked, "And if I were to refuse?"

Link turned his gaze to the mountain side. "Then it would be a very unfortunate day for you, and all your people. Or have you already forgotten the dragon?"

Volvagia!? Link would set the beast free if the Gorons rejected his offer? Darunia ground his teeth in frustration; this was hardly a choice at all! Link turned to face the Goron leader once again. He smiled warmly.

"Do we have an agreement, then?" He asked, extending his hand. Darunia looked down at it, hating himself more with each passing second. His people would despise him either way; he might as well make the choice that would allow them to live. He took the offered hand of 'friendship' and shook.

"Agreed," he said. All the while, Link continued to smile.

"Excellent," he said. With that, he descended the slopes of Death Mountain, leaving the beaten Goron leader to mourn for his people's future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru sat with her back against the wall, and her legs pulled close to her chest. Inside the local tavern, her friend and bodyguard, Noah was attempting to gather information. It had only been a few weeks since they had left the Forest, after three years of vigorous training in the Sheikah arts; they needed to know what had changed in the world before they set out again. It was why they had stopped here; but so far, things had not gone as planned.

A crash had sounded from within several moments ago, and the sound of drunken shouts and splintering wood, and shattering glass fell on Nayru's ears. She listened calmly, however, and did not move from her place. If Noah were in any real danger, he would have called for her to aid him.

"Argh!" One of the drunken patrons tumbled out from a window, sending glass in every direction.

_Oh my, _Nayru thought. "Noah, try not to get carried away," she called. She heard a resounding thud as someone's face impacted with the tavern wall.

The drunk who had been thrown through the window groaned as he stood, and began to stumble towards her, leering.

"Hey there, little missy," he said, his speech slurring. "What's a pretty – _hic!_ – pretty flower like you doing out here all alone?" Nayru was surprised he could even tell she was female; he was so heavily intoxicated, he could barely stand.

"Why don't you come home with old Henry?" He asked. "Henry'll treat you right!" His hand rested on her shoulder, but it was steadily traveling lower. Instantly, Nayru reacted, striking the drunk viciously in the fork of his legs, causing him to double over, swearing. From there she grabbed a fistful of his hair, and held him steady to deliver an equally vicious jab to the face, breaking his nose; she finished with a punishing kick to the gut that sent him sprawling. He groaned as Nayru pounced, drawing one of her daggers from its sheath, and held the blade towards his throat.

She pulled her mask down from her face, and gave 'Henry' a very nasty look. "Run along, Henry," she whispered with a deadly, quiet tone, "this little flower has thorns." She let him up; the drunk took off running, still trying to staunch his bloody nose. She turned, and saw Noah standing in the tavern doorway, his arms folded sternly across his chest, but his eyes alight with pride. He seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh.

"And you tell me not to get carried away," he said, shaking his head and moving towards her. Nayru smiled in an embarrassed, shy sort of way as she replaced her mask about her face; unlike Noah's mask, which was metal, her mask was a simple piece of fabric, tied about her face. She re-sheathed her dagger with a _snick!_

"He deserved it," she said with a slightly defensive edge in her voice.

"I know, I saw," Noah said. "You did very well Nayru; I'm proud of you. You certainly know how to handle those daggers I gave you."

"I had a good teacher," she responded.

"The best," Noah quipped

"No," Nayru said with a laugh. "You were just the only one who fit the bill."

"Ouch," Noah said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Learn anything useful," Nayru asked, adopting a more serious tone.

"The Gorons have been re-assimilated into Hylian territory, and now work as a labor force for the king," Noah answered. "No real news on the Zora; they seem to be complying with the king's demands. The Kokiri, for the most part, have been left to their own devices; and the Gerudo have closed off their borders since the night we fled, and no one has seen them since."

"In short, Link's rule is secure, but not absolute," Nayru summarized. Noah nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I was about to find out when that brawl broke out," Noah admitted.

"How did that begin anyway," Nayru queried, curious.

"One of the other patrons bumped into me, and demanded an apology," Noah answered. "I gave it to him, but apparently he wasn't satisfied," Nayru was trying not to burst in a fit of giggles as she envisioned what happened next. Noah continued, "He decided he would 'teach me a lesson' as he put it, and drew a knife. You can imagine what happened next; the whole tavern got involved, and the mess before us is the result."

"So what do we do now?" Nayru wondered.

"For now," Noah answered, "we continue traveling, and gathering information. Until we know more, there's nothing else we can do."

"Then we'd better get going," Nayru said. "Somebody is going to expect _somebody_ to pay for these damages, and I'd rather it not be us."

Together, they performed a series of hand signs, and faded into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The prisoner heard the guards talking just outside his cell.

"Hear about that brawl a few nights ago," one asked his companion.

"You mean that one in Jesper, where they never found who caused it," his partner asked.

"That's the one," his partner confirmed.

"What about it?" The latter inquired.

"Rumor is that whoever caused it was trained in shadow arts, and that he wasn't traveling alone."

"He was with someone?" The second guard demanded.

"That's what it seems like. She disappeared with him."

"Shadow arts, you say?"

"When I said 'disappear', I mean 'disappear', 'fade', 'vanish without a trace'," the first clarified.

"Shiekah," the second guard gave an involuntary shudder. _Assassins, _he thought.

"But I thought Lady Impa was the last of the Shiekah," the first guard protested.

"Apparently not," the second guard observed. "Does the king know?" He demanded.

"If he doesn't," the first guard answered, "he will soon enough."

The pair moved past the prisoner's cell, and continued up a flight of stairs that led away from the dungeons. The prisoner sat back on his cot, and sighed in relief.

_Noah is alive, _he thought, _and Princess Nayru travels with him! _It was comforting to know that they had survived that night. And they had both grown in the four years since the attack. He assumed a position parallel with the floor, and began to lower and raise himself from the floor. He couldn't let them show him up when they decided to make their grand appearance; he'd be stronger too!

_Nayru, Noah, _he thought, _when the time comes, I'll be there to help you._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Beneath the Mask_

On the one hand, Noah could understand how this had happened; and yet at the same time he could not. His hands and feet were bound, and surrounding him was a ring of angry Zora warriors. Each of them had his or her spear pointed at him. He was their prisoner; he was Ruto's prisoner. No doubt Link would be arriving shortly to claim his "prize" from his loyal subjects. He had to free himself, and Nayru before that happened; if he didn't, they were as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ring parted as the Zora princess arrived to gloat over her captives. Noah looked up at her, eyes unblinking, filled with pity for the Water Sage. Did she really believe that by doing all this she could save herself, and her people? Link killed because it was fun; it was a game to him; he delighted in proving his superiority, and forcing others to bend to his will. Ruto had seen what had happened to the Gorons; how were she and the Zora any different?

Ruto's eyes narrowed. "Stop looking at me that way," she snapped at the Shiekah before her.

"I'm sorry," Noah bowed his head.

"It's too little, too late for apologies," Ruto said. "Link is on his way. He hasn't forgotten what you did to him four years ago, Noah. He's _very _interested in seeing _you _again."

"I wasn't apologizing," Noah explained.

"Then why say that you're sorry," Ruto demanded, bristling.

"Because I feel sorry for you," Noah answered, looking up at her again. Ruto's eyes bulged in indignation; she slapped him across the jaw. From the other ring of Zora, Nayru laughed.

"And what do you find so amusing about your position, you spoiled brat," Ruto shrieked, whirling in the direction of the sound. The Zora before her parted so that she could face Zelda's impudent daughter.

"There is nothing amusing about my position Ruto," Nayru said in between gasps. "What I find amusing is _your_ position," she explained; Ruto cocked an eyebrow in arrogant amusement.

"Do tell," she said, smiling down coldly on the princess of Hyrule.

"How much of his bed did Link promise you, if you delivered us to him?"

Ruto shrieked in rage, and lunged at the young woman, only to be held back by her own warriors.

"Princess Ruto!"

"Think of what the King would say! He told us they were to be kept alive! You know that!"

But Ruto heard none of their words; her only thought was to hurt Nayru in any way she possibly could.

"Insolent wench!" She spat, lunging again. "I'll kill you myself for that insult! You hear me!? You'll pay!" Even Noah appeared surprised at Nayru's choice of words. By the goddesses, she was a princess; where had she heard _that _before?

"It hurts doesn't it?" Nayru asked, even as Ruto struggled harder. "To know he chose my mother over you? To know that he doesn't value you, that he barely even sees you even now?" Ruto's shrieks increased in volume; how dare this child insult and trample her most tender and private memories, her hopes, and dreams?

"He'll never desire you," Nayru continued. "He _never _wanted you. And you believe that by doing this, you'll finally make him see you? Ruto, you're a fool; the only thing Link wants anymore is power, absolute, and unquestioned. How do you compare to a desire like his?"

It was too much; Ruto broke free of her troops, and pounced on the princess, her hands held tightly about the girl's throat, squeezing the life out of her. Nayru gasped. Noah attempted to rise, and come to the princess's aid; but he was pushed back down by his Zora captors, spear tips pointing down on him as he lay on his back.

"What do you know," Ruto snarled, tightening her grip about Nayru's throat. "How could you ever understand? Do you know what it's like, to constantly live in someone else's shadow? To always be _second best?" _There were tears of rage and sorrow coming from her now.

Nayru choked, as her captor's vice-like grip continued to tighten.

"What is it," Ruto demanded insanely. "What is it that he saw in your mother that he didn't see in me?"

Nayru rasped and choked again, desperately fighting for air. What had he seen in her mother? How was she supposed to know; she'd never known Link before all this.

"Ruto!" An ominous voice called. "That's enough!"

Immediately, Ruto relinquished her hold on Nayru's throat, panting.

"You shouldn't let your opponents rile you up so," Link admonished, looking at the Zora princess, who now stood, humble and contrite, and away from the prisoners.

"It makes you play right into their hands," Link continued, as he knelt before Nayru, pulling her mask away from her face.

"So like your mother," he observed, tenderly touching her on the cheek. Nayru shuddered at his very touch. Appearing slightly hurt, Link rose, and walked over to where Noah lay; the gathered Zora parted to admit him.

"And the son of Impa," he said. "You know, you're very much like her as well. I mean that in more than terms of looks. You're loyal, strong, cunning, committed, stubborn even; she was all those things too." Noah glared up at Link from his position on the ground, but said nothing.

"It must be a Shiekah code, or something," Link said, smiling. Noah's glare deepened.

"Speaking of looks," he continued. "It was four years ago when we last met, and I didn't get a good look at you behind that ugly mask of yours. Since I'm about to kill you for high treason, I suppose a look couldn't hurt, could it?" He stooped down and reached for Noah's mask.

"Don't worry," Link whispered. "I'll let the girl live. She still has something that I need." He pulled the mask away from Noah's face. A look of disgust past over his face, and he stood up angrily, still looking down at the young man before him.

"What is this?" The king of Hyrule demanded from those gathered. The only difference between the Shiekah on the ground and the king above him was in their eyes: Noah's were an angry red, Link's were a cold blue.

_"What is this?" _Link demanded again. Staring up at him was a face that was only several years younger than his own; but the resemblance was unmistakable. His own face glared up at him angrily.

_"What is this!?"_


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty-Five: The Sins of My Mother_

_It's me. _Blue eyes stared down into red eyes, and the red eyes glared right back.

_It's me. _Rage was the mask he wore; who had made this mockery, this sham, this disgusting abomination before him?

"_What is this!?"_

Ruto squeaked in fright. Link rounded on her. She cowered, as if he had brandished a whip.

"L-Link," she whispered.

"You know," he snarled, advancing. She quickly retreated, attempting to stay well away from him, and the ferocious temper she knew he possessed. It did no good; she felt her back press against a boulder behind her, blocking her retreat any further. Link continued to advance; the aura of wrath emanating from him was almost palpable. An armored hand grabbed her, and wrenched her face towards Noah.

"Tell me what the meaning is behind this," he demanded, casting her away from himself, and propelling her before Noah's feet. Ruto knelt on all fours, sobbing quietly in fear.

"Tell me!" Link roared. "Tell me why it is this boy looks exactly as I do, you traitorous snake!" He towered over her; Ruto seemed too afraid to speak.

"Tell me!" Link shouted again, striking her. The small spikes at his knuckles scratched Ruto on her cheek; a dark purple, almost black, liquid beaded at the site of the wound. Ruto cried out, and landed in a heap.

"Tell me," Link hissed softly. _"Now."_

Ruto took a calming breath, and opened her mouth to speak, when:

"No, Ruto! Don't tell him anything!" Nayru sounded close to begging, as she struggled against her Zora captors. Everyone turned to look at the young princess. Only her eyes were visible, but in them Ruto saw desperation, pleading, a request: _Don't let Noah hear this. He's been through enough._

_She knows, _Ruto realized. _She knows the story of Noah's birth. _Impa must have told her; how else could the girl have known about Ruto's hand in the events? Ruto looked up at Link; he was leering at Nayru sinisterly.

_I _must _tell him, _she thought. _If I don't, he'll only torture Nayru for the answers he seeks. _She may have felt no love towards the royal family, but Ruto knew she also couldn't allow Link to torture the girl for information. No matter how much she had despised Zelda, and how she had captured Link's heart all those years ago, Ruto couldn't allow herself to stand by and watch as others suffered needlessly.

Link advanced towards Nayru, his intentions as clear as the wicked smile that parted his lips.

"Wait, Li – I mean, Your Majesty," Ruto called. Link turned and looked at her. Ruto bowed her head; this act would be the worst she performed in her entire life. It would be worse than the secret jealousy she had harbored for all these years.

"I will tell you," she offered. Link's smile never left his face, even as he turned back to look at Nayru.

"I suppose your mother's rival has decided to spare you pain," he observed. Stepping away from the young Shiekah, he walked back to the Zora.

Looming over her once again, with a scowl upon his face, Link said, "Well? Speak." Ruto sighed, and hung her head in regret.

_Noah, forgive me. _She pleaded silently.

"It has been two decades since Your Majesty's previous death," she began; Link listened, arms folded across his chest, saying nothing.

"Twenty years ago the queen was nearly driven mad from grief, from the loss of the one she loved." _As was I, _she added silently. She continued the tale, "She sent Impa, the Sage of Shadows, to attempt to reason with the spirits, and return you to the world of the living, alive and whole. But the spirits were not as reasonable as Zelda hoped; the spirits agreed to send back your body, but they kept back your soul, stating that you were at peace, and that they did not wish to disturb that." Link's blue eyes remained focused on her, but he continued to remain silent. Ruto took this as permission to continue; quickly she looked at Noah. He seemed equally enraptured by this tale she told; Ruto thought she might be sick. The next parts would break his heart.

"Zelda was furious to be denied the one with whom she had felt destined to live with for all eternity, but gave up her dream of being able to live with you. Impa did not; essentially your previous body served as an empty vessel, or a container, and an idea formed in her mind. Knowing she could not call your soul back from beyond the grave, she proposed that we sages infuse a portion of our spirits inside the body, and attempt to artificially recreate your soul, thereby cheating the gods of death."

She turned tear filled eyes to Noah.

"The result of our work now sits before us," she confessed. "Noah is nothing more than a copy of the man we hoped to bring back. We failed to do even that; he was rejected by Zelda at birth, and Impa, in pity, took the boy and raised him as her own for all those years."

She looked up at Link again. "That's the entire story," she confessed.

"I see," he responded.

A cry rose up from among the Zora; Link and Ruto turned to see Nayru, freed of her bonds, with her daggers drawn. A dead Zora lay at her feet, and several others were encircling her, spears leveled at her, threatening to strike. Nayru dropped down quickly, and spun about rapidly with her right leg extended outward, tripping her opponents. Link shouted several protests as several Zora spears rained down about the girl; he shouted something about needing her alive.

Nayru leapt over the strewn bodies of her Zora captors, and made her way over to Noah. She sheathed one of her daggers and used the other to cut his bonds. He made no move to get up; he remained where he was, as if he were catatonic. Seizing him by the underarms, Nayru began to drag him away.

"Get up, Noah," she begged as she heaved. "Get up, please." The enemy was getting closer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A copy._

_An imitation._

_Unwanted. Unloved._

_An abomination._

_A lie._

The voices in his mind shouted all these things at him, and much more. They pointed and accused, they mocked, they jeered. Everything Noah had ever believed, everything he had ever understood to be the truth…it was all based on a lie. Everyone, from Zelda, to Nayru, to Impa…they had all known, and yet _they had lied to him. _Not one moment of his life had been lived in the light of truth.

Someone was pulling him away from the mass attack of Zora warriors; someone pleading, begging him to move, to stand, to flee.

_But why, _he wanted to ask. _What's so important about a copy? I'm replaceable, expendable…_

_I'm nothing._

"_Noah! Wake up!"_

The voice was distant, far off; it barely registered. His questions were more important than what that voice wanted. He wanted answers to questions that racked his brain: who was he, really? _What _was he meant for? But the question he wanted answered the most was not a deep, philosophical one that a scholar might ask; his question was much simpler.

_Why? _It formed in his mind as he tumbled into the empty space above the waterfall of Lake Hylia, as his body was suspended in space for the briefest of moments; as he plummeted into the cold water that lay hundreds of feet below, as he felt its chilling embrace that numbed him to his very core.

_Why, mom? Why…?_

_Why did you lie?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: So Ruto's in league with the Lord of Darkness, and Noah has just learned that he's a homunculus. Nayru is of no comfort to him right now, so how will he recover? Well, you know what they say: help can arrive from the most unexpected sources. **

**Also, just how cruel can Link be? If you thought Volvagia was bad, then grab your tissue boxes now; what happens next might just be his cruelest act yet!**

_Chapter Twenty Six: Healing_

As they plummeted downward from hundreds of feet above the Lake, Nayru couldn't get the look in his eyes out of her head. After Ruto had revealed the truth, Noah's eyes had taken on a vacant, empty look. Just before the two of them made impact with the water below, their eyes met; in them Nayru saw accusation, anger, betrayal, hurt.

_You knew, and you didn't tell me. _That was what she saw in them; his pain at her silence, his anger at her betrayal. To Nayru, that look hurt worse than any knife to the heart ever could; it hurt worse than any Zora spear, any torture Link could imagine.

She plunged into the water below, her body guard still beside her; but was he still _with _her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link stood before Zora's Domain, with a battalion of Grand Stalfos behind him, and Ruto standing off to his left. In front of him were the Zora who had made this place their home; almost the entire population, save for a small remnant of "free Zora" who lived in the wilds of the land. He didn't smile at their number; he didn't gloat at the looks of fear on their helpless faces. The only look on his face was one of hatred and anger.

He looked at the soldiers behind him. "Divide them up by their clans," he ordered. The Grand Stalfos broke ranks and began to accomplish their task, shoving Zora here and there according to the clan marks on their shoulders or thighs. Occasionally, during the sorting, entire families were separated; fathers protested, attempting to get back to their wives and children, children tried to scramble for their mother or father as they were taken away, wives screamed, and reached for their life-partners; Link's soldiers simply shoved them back, laughing sadistically at the obvious pain they were causing.

"Link," Ruto begged in a whispered tone. "Please, please don't do this! I'm begging you…! These are my people!"

"Quiet," Link snapped at her, arms folded, and not even deigning to look at her as his soldiers continued their work.

"Link…please…." Her voice barely passed her lips.

"I said be quiet!" He hissed, glaring at her, as if daring her to begin pleading again.

Balfagor, his captain, stepped forward, saluted, and announced, "Majesty, the soldiers have done as you have asked: the Zora have been sorted into their respective houses!"

"Good," Link said shortly. He turned to Ruto.

"Now, I'll let you speak," he snarled. He pointed at the frightened crowd of gathered Zora.

"Choose," he ordered. Ruto appeared desperate; she sank to her knees.

"Please," she whispered, clutching at the bottom folds of his cape.

"Two from each clan," he continued, still pointing, deaf to her pleas.

An aide stood beside her, a roll of parchment in one hand, and an ink filled quill in the other.

"Whenever you are ready, Sage of Water," he sneered out her title in greasy tones. His lips were pursed in disgust at the Zora before him. Ruto hung her head…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Majesty, the Zora has completed her selection from amongst the clans." The aide reported in a clipped voice

"Good," Link growled. The aide handed him the list; Link turned to the assembled Zora, and addressed them.

"When I call out your name, you will step forward, no questions, no demands," he announced. There wasn't a single sound of protest from those gathered.

"From clan Zumaru: Fil and Jutha," he read the names at the top of the parchment. Both Zora fearfully, timidly stepped forward. Link looked at them impassively.

"Stand over there," he directed, pointing to where Ruto was being kept, in between Grand Stalfos. The two Zora hastened to obey. Link turned back to the crowd and continued to read off the list of names.

"Clan Atsu: Bodha and Vega."

"Clan Shuru: Maka and Gilmada."

"Clan Caspa: Orf and Tara."

"Clan Winaru: Boga and Hama."

"Clan H'loba: Mor and Xandu."

Link continued down the list of sixty clans until everyone's name had been called. With this portion of his task completed, he turned once again, to address those Zora whose names had not been called.

"Return to your homes, and await further instructions." Again, there was no hesitation to obey the shadow lord's orders. As they departed behind their wall of water, Link turned, and walked towards those whose names he had called, and stood before them.

Bending so that he was level with Ruto, he whispered darkly, "_You will watch this!" _He then forced her head upward with a wordless spell. Without addressing any of the others, Link extended his right hand; the mark of power appeared on the back of it. Power welled through him, and at his fingertips appeared a small ball of angry, red light. He looked back at Ruto.

"Think on your sins," he said, as the orb shot away from him. There was a shockwave of incredible magnitude, and a burst of angry light. The Zora cried out at the destruction Link wreaked upon their watery home. Ruto had tears cascading down her cheeks; all that remained of Zora's Domain was a mass of rubble.

Link walked over to her, and knelt beside her again. And again he whispered in her ear, "I left you your people. Be grateful for that." With that he rose, and departed without another word. The sound of grieving Zora filled the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru's head burst the surface of the water, gasping for air; beside her, Noah also bobbed to the surface. As soon as he had filled his lungs with life giving oxygen, he immediately began swimming for shore, not even pausing to look back at Nayru. The young princess swam after him.

"Noah! Wait!" She called, spitting water from her mouth when it flooded in. He was already out of the water, and stepping away from the shore. Nayru dragged herself through the remainder of the waist deep water, attempting to chase after her friend.

"All those years…," she heard him mutter darkly, as he continued forward with a dogged determination.

"Noah!" Nayru gasped, attempting to catch up.

"…all lies! All of it! Never a word of truth!" He continued bitterly, pressing on through the trees.

"Noah! Stop!" Nayru begged. He rounded on her, angrily, like a feral beast.

"Stay away! Just stay away from me! Leave me alone!" He snarled, and continued on. She paused; she'd never seen him act this way before. It was unnerving; but she summoned her courage, and continued after him.

"Noah, please! Let me explain," she called after him.

"There's nothing to explain," he said, as he appeared behind her from the shadows; she spun around. "You knew about me, and you never told me! _You lied to me! _How am I supposed to trust you after that?"

She faltered. He was right; what reason did he have to trust her?

"What else do you know," he demanded.

"I'm sorry?" She responded. What did he mean?

"What else haven't you told me? What other lies and secrets have you kept?"

She didn't respond. He rolled his eyes in disgust, and faded into the shadows again, muttering all the while about how she wouldn't even deign to be honest with him.

"Can't we at least talk?" She called after him. She felt angry with him now; he wouldn't even let her explain herself!

"Noah!" She called angrily. There was no response.

"…Noah?" She was alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah stood atop a cliff edge, glaring down at the waters of Lake Hylia.

_They _all_ wanted _him_,_ _not _me.

_He_ was the copy, the waste, the imitation; taken in out of pity, raised in a house of lies. He yanked the Sword of Shadahl from his back, sheath and all, and turned his angry gaze towards the sunset.

"You wanted the Hero?" He raged at the heavens. "Take him!" With that, he lifted the sword high over his head, and cast it into the depths of Lake Hylia.

_May it rot there for all eternity, _he thought with bitter satisfaction, and turned away, and continued down the cliff-side, walking aimlessly, without purpose and without any direction. All he wanted was to fade back into whatever pit it was that spawned him; maybe it would be better that way. At the very least, he would be spared this pain in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru dashed madly through the forest, looking for her friend. By all the goddesses of Hyrule, she prayed that he didn't do anything foolish! She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to him!

_Noah, please be safe, _she prayed silently. When had she started to care so much for him? He was like the older brother she'd never had, wasn't he? Hadn't they been together nearly all their lives, from her days as a princess to her training as a Shiekah? He was just a friend!

_Wasn't he?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mister? You dropped this!"

Noah turned around, and saw a young Zora girl standing behind him, with the Sword of Shadahl in her hands. She looked like most Zora: the fin on her head growing down to about the middle of her back, pale skin, nude except for the seashell jewelry that the Zora liked to wear. What left an impression on Noah were her eyes; they were a deep turquoise, almost aqua or teal color, and they shone with a wide eyed innocence, an inherent goodness that Noah had not seen for a very long time.

"Who are you?" He asked, not taking the sword that she offered to him.

She smiled brightly. "My name is Líra," she said. "It means 'life' in my native tongue. My mommy gave it to me!" Her eyes blazed with pride as she said this.

"Líra. Nice to meet you," he answered in a not too convincing voice.

"Nice to meet you too, mister," she smiled warmly at him.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve years." She responded.

"And you still call your mother, 'mommy'?" Noah asked.

Her eyes blazed. "Yes, I do! Got a problem with that?" She asked in very fierce, tomboyish fashion. Noah didn't respond; he merely pointed at the sword in her hand.

"Líra, I want you to take that sword and put it back where you found it," he said. "I want nothing to do with it!"

Líra blinked in surprise, and looked down at the blade in her hands, then back up at Noah.

"But…it's yours, isn't it?" The young Zora asked. "Why don't you want it?"

"Because to me, everything that sword represents is a lie," Noah explained. Why didn't she just get rid of it!?

"A lie? What do you mean?"

"Never mind! Just get rid of it!" He snapped angrily. Instead of doing as he asked, the young Zora placed the sword on the ground behind her, and sat down in front of Noah, a curious, inquisitive look on her face.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Goddesses of Hyrule!" Noah swore, throwing his arms up in frustration. Were all children like this? Had _he _been this stubborn when he was younger? He leaned against a tree, and crossed his arms angrily, glaring at the Zora before him.

"What happened? Please tell me." She requested, her eyes were soft, and hurt. Noah sighed; how could he refuse eyes like those?

"Until very recently, I've always known who and what I was," he began. "I knew my home, I knew my mother, I knew my duty; life was so simple, so easy."

"So what happened that changed all that?" The young Zora inquired, confused.

Noah sighed; it was time to face the hardest part.

"I just recently discovered that I'm not what I thought I was," he said. Líra continued to appear confused, so Noah continued.

"I don't have any parents, no mommy, no daddy; I was made, not born. I was made to replace a man who had died in battle, and when the attempt failed, I was taken in out of pity, and forced to live a lie for the past twenty years."

Líra stood up quickly, and embraced him, crying softly.

"Líra, what's the matter?" Noah asked, holding her close.

"I knew I wasn't the only one," she sobbed. "I knew I couldn't be the only one in the world!" She cried harder. Noah looked down at her; was she-?

"I was made too," she explained as she looked up at him. She smiled through her tears.

Noah looked at her in bewilderment.

"You're a…you're a homunculus?" He stammered.

She nodded at him, her smile growing wider.

"B-but how…why…_what!?" _There weren't enough words to convey the young Shiekah's disbelief.

Líra's face grew a little sad now. "Mommy can't make babies," she explained. "It means I'll never have brothers or sisters, unless mommy decides to make more, which she said she'd never do. I thought it meant I would be alone in this world. I always hoped otherwise, always believed otherwise, but I thought it was a dream." She smiled at him again.

"Until I met you," she concluded. She pulled him close in a tight embrace, and snuggled against him fondly. She looked up at him again.

"Will you be my brother, mister?" She asked quietly.

Noah smiled underneath his mask. "Of course I will," he whispered back and pulled her close.

"Since we're brother and sister now, what's your name? I can't keep calling you 'mister' if you're my brother."

"Noah. My name is Noah."

Líra pulled back a moment, looking at him in wonder. She laughed in delight.

"I know you," she exclaimed. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy helped make you! You're Auntie Impa's son!"

Noah tried not to laugh aloud; _Auntie Impa? _For once he was glad that Impa was dead; she would have murdered Ruto if she'd known about this!

"So I guess we're actually cousins?" He asked.

Líra shook her head. "Brother and sister," she pledged. "Besides that, you already promised to be my brother." She turned back around, and retrieved the sword, and handed it back to Noah.

"You're going to need this, I think, for the coming battles. Auntie Impa would want you to have it." She smiled happily at him.

"Go get him, big brother!" Her eyes blazed with pride once again. Noah nodded and took the Sword of Shadahl from her, strapping it to his back once again.

"And don't forget, your mommy loves you too!" The young Zora admonished.

"I won't," Noah answered. _I won't forget that ever again._

From that moment in time onward, Noah decided, that whatever her reasons for keeping the truth from him, Impa had always loved him, and he would never forget that again for as long as he lived. All it had taken was a young Zora in an old forest beside a vast, ancient lake on a dark night to remind him. Impa was his mother; that was all that mattered!

He turned to leave, when Líra grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"Promise you'll come back and visit me someday," she begged.

"I will, I promise."

Líra smiled and let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru burst through the trees and impacted with something solid. There was a pair of groans as both individuals lifted themselves into a sitting position. A purple light flared between them. Noah was sitting across from her, rubbing the back of his head, where a tree root had struck it. Angrily she tackled him, and Noah winced in anticipation of a beating similar to one several years earlier. It didn't come; instead, she calmly, purposefully removed his mask from his face…and slapped him smartly on the jaw.

"That's for leaving," she explained as Noah winced.

"I deserved it, Your Highness," Noah agreed, rubbing his stinging cheek. He placed his mask back on his face.

"Yes, you did." Nayru returned, removing her mask. "Now it's your turn," she said cryptically.

"Your Highness?" Noah was very confused.

"Strike me," she clarified.

"What!?" Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing; strike a member of the royal family? No! Never! It wasn't done!

"Right here," she said, pointing at her cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I give you permission."

"Your Highness! I won't do it, and you can't-," Noah protested.

"It's also an order," she said, cutting off any further argument.

Noah sighed. "Goddesses forgive me," he said aloud, and sat up, so as to do this properly. He took a calming breath and steeled himself for what had to be done; he raised his right hand, and brought it across her cheek with a sharp _smack!_

Nayru nodded, wincing at the stinging pain. Noah looked ready to collapse for his _outrageous _behavior towards the royal family.

"That was for me," she explained. "For me lying to you." Noah still looked horrified.

"I should have told you; I knew and I should have told you." Noah only nodded dumbly at her words; he really wasn't being punished for this? Nayru turned away, her back facing him. Seeing her upset awoke him from his stupor, and he went over to her, putting a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"What's done is done," he said. "There's no need to speak about what is past. If you still need to have my forgiveness, Your Highness, then know this: you already have it." She looked at him steadily.

"There's one more thing," she said.

Noah looked at her. What else?

"You asked me if there were anymore secrets between us, if there was anything else you needed to know," she paused, and looked away, unsure of herself. Noah waited in silence; she would say whatever needed to be said at her own pace; there was no sense in rushing her.

"I've been searching for you all day, afraid that something terrible might have befallen you; I blamed myself, because I had driven you away. All day I've been worried sick; anxious. But I've also been examining myself, searching my heart for answers; Noah, there's just one more thing I need to tell you…," she said, as she pulled his mask away from his face. She leaned in close; she was getting much too close for Noah's liking; she was the Princess of Hyrule, what was she doing?

She leaned in closer still; Noah's heart was racing. What was this? What was she playing at? He could feel her breath on his face; she held her eyes closed, and still inched forward.

Their lips met.

Noah felt the heat rise in his cheeks; he was kissing the princess! The princess! He wanted to stop; he wanted this to end; and yet, he didn't want this to end. It felt good, to have her lips pressed on his; it felt natural. It felt right.

The moment passed, and their lips parted. Even in the pale purple light of Noah's magic fire that he had conjured, it was obvious to each that the other was very red. Nayru smiled.

"I love you," she said quietly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: To quote C.S. Lewis, one of the great intellectuals of the early twentieth century: "How surprisingly alike, all the tyrants of the ages…How gloriously different the saints." It **_**is **_**a slight paraphrasing, but the idea is still the same. I found it appropriate for the overall theme of this chapter.**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Chosen_

Link viciously punched the prisoner in the jaw; it felt so good to vent his anger and frustration on something. The prisoner knelt on all fours, and spat the blood from his mouth.

The prisoner chuckled.

"Is that for my last criticism of my cell?" He asked. "I told the guards last time that I wanted hot water, fresh sheets, and a warm blanket. That was all; and they _snubbed _me. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I care a great deal for hospitality, and I take that into account when I report on my living conditions." He grinned impudently at the king.

"Do you never shut up!?" Link demanded.

The prisoner's grin widened.

"No, I don't," he responded cheekily.

"Insolent bastard!" Link cried as he struck the youth again. Blood poured from the boy's nose.

"Now, now," he said soothingly, wiping away the blood. "I do have a father; he's just not here right now. He ran off with another woman when I was very young! Rather heartless of him, don't you think?"

Link struck him again. The prisoner shook his head, clearing it.

"I forgot," he said, "You're heartless too. You and he would have gotten on quite nicely."

Link growled, grabbed the boy by his shirt collar, and pinned him to the wall.

"Need I remind you of the _only_ reason you're still alive?" He demanded savagely.

The prisoner laughed. "It's because of my natural good looks, isn't it? Mother always did warn me to stay away from strange men!" He laughed again.

Link snarled and ripped the fabric of the shirt, exposing the boy's chest. He quickly grabbed the youth by the throat and resumed pinning him to the wall. The Mark of Power appeared on the back of Link's right hand, and a similar mark appeared on the boy's sternum; it flared with a pale green light: the Mark of Courage. Link jabbed at it with his left index finger.

"This is the only reason you're still breathing you insolent dog," he snarled. "Until I find Zelda's daughter, and bring her back here with the remaining fragment, I can't afford to kill you. If I did, Farore would simply choose a new host for her power, and I would have to begin the search again."

The youth choked at the grip on his throat. "I take it your trip to the falls didn't go as planned?" He rasped. "And here I thought you were going out to enjoy the scenery."

Link tightened his grip at the youth's throat; he couldn't afford to kill him, but that insolent mouth was sorely tempting him in that direction.

"Your piece will be the first one I extract," Link promised. He released his grip, and the boy slumped against the wall, clutching his throat. Link turned for the cell door, and yanked it open; he turned and looked back at the blue eyed youth in the cell.

"After that, I'll send your beloved sister to join you in the afterlife." He snarled. "Good day, Prince Collin, and pray we don't meet again too soon. For that day _will be your last!"_

Collin raced to the door as it swung shut. "You haven't got much of a right cross, Your Majesty!" He called. "Maybe you could visit me before my _last _day? I could give you some pointers before I go!" He laughed as the door to the dungeons boomed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link departed the dungeons, feeling more frustrated than when he had entered; it would have been so much better if the brat had begged for mercy, or cried out for his mother. Hearing things like that always calmed him when he was in one of his fowler moods; but the impudence of the former prince's tongue had served to aggravate him even more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat alone in the library, brooding; the servants had brought him his dinner, which he had left uneaten. He never ate when he was thinking; things like that only served to distract him. Right now, he needed to focus, and food would only cause him to lose it.

_Why should he rule only one nation? Why not two? More? The world even? Would that be enough?_

He found the answer deep inside himself: no. He wanted _more! More than Hyrule! More than the world! _There was only one desire that would satisfy him!

_Why be a king, when you could be a god? _Yes! That was his desire! That would be enough for him: to rule the world as a god among men; a higher form of existence and life. He would be worshiped forever, and men would be powerless to stop him…

But in order to achieve that goal, he would need the Triforce; not a fragment, but the complete relic. He dismissed the legends spoken about it, about its ability to grant the wishes of its possessor as mere stories for children; its true power lay in its potential. With so much vast power at his disposal, he would be able to accomplish anything he desired; but it would be because he _willed _it, not because he asked some relic to "grant his heart's desire."

But he needed all of its pieces together, united; he possessed one, Power, and Collin possessed Courage. That left only one: Wisdom, which Nayru would no doubt possess; the goddess, her namesake, liked to keep things "in the family" when it came to her fragment. History also recorded that the goddess of wisdom had a penchant for female bearers; process of elimination left only one candidate: Princess Nayru, born of Queen Zelda.

Once he had the twins together again, and the fragments within his reach, he would begin the process of extracting them from his captives' bodies. The process would kill them, but he considered them a necessary sacrifice if he was to achieve his desire. He raised his chalice, filled with wine marked 1309, in a toast.

_To godhood, _he thought, and drank deeply of the blood red liquid. He laughed heartily, for the first time in ages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his cell, Collin knelt in fervent prayer.

_Oh Farore! Goddess of Hyrule, and author of life please hear me, _he begged.

_I don't know why you chose me to be the bearer of your power; there are many greater candidates in this world. There are others who have more need of your power than I, I who am trapped within these walls that I once called my home…_

_So tell me, O mighty goddess, why have you chosen me; how best can I serve you? Tell me, for I am in need of an answer! I do not understand and I am in need of your guidance!_

Farore's response, if she heard him, was one of silence.

_As usual, you choose to ignore me, _Collin thought bitterly. He always put on a brave face before others, but inside, when he was alone, like he was now, he was frightened. For himself, for Nayru, for everyone who dared cross that madman who called himself a king. Silently, and with great self loathing, he cursed himself for his own cowardice, and the reminder of how unworthy a bearer he truly was.

_You're wrong. _The thought exploded into his mind suddenly and unexpectedly; on the heels of this thought, there came another.

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but it is the fortitude to carry on in spite of that fear._

Collin knew these thoughts were not his own; he looked about his cell, praying for someone to appear from the shadows, or that this was all a delusion. This couldn't be; there was no way!

_I chose you because I saw the courage in your heart; you will lead these people when the time comes, and you will need great courage to do so…_

Collin scrambled about desperately inside his cell, looking for somewhere, _anywhere _he could hide. He had asked for a response, and now he had it; he just never imagined it would be like this! He scrambled under the cot, feeling weak, and pathetic. He was trembling all over; this had to be a dream, _this could not be real! Things like this only happened in the old stories, never in reality! _He lay under his cot, panting feverishly, looking about frantically.

There was no one else in the room; he breathed a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. A white light illuminated his room suddenly, blinding him temporarily, even with his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he saw a pair of bare feet on the cell floor, the left one decorated with a golden anklet.

_Impossible! This could not be happening!_

The feet turned about as their owner took stock of the room; there was a female sigh, and they moved out of Collin's field of vision. The sounds of things being adjusted reached his ears, but he dared not move, so great was his fear. The feet moved back into view, standing in front of his cot; there was another sigh.

"He would hide under the bed," he heard someone mutter. "They always go for the bed…"

His visitor bent down on her knees, and met his frightened gaze.

"Well," she demanded. "Aren't you going to come out of hiding?"

Collin was dumbstruck. _Farore? A goddess? Here? In his cell?_

She huffed irritably. "Well, if you're not going to come out from under there, I suppose I'll just have to do this the hard way." She stood up again, and took hold of Collin's bed frame, and lifted it from the ground, as if it were a child's plaything. She gently set it to the side.

"There," she said. "That's better. Now stand up! It doesn't flatter me when someone's groveling at my feet!"

Slowly Collin rose to his feet. In the light of the single torch that illuminated his room, Collin was able to see Farore better. Her hair was long, and flowing, reaching down to her calves, and it was dark green in color; her eyes, likewise, were deep green in color and in them, Collin could see a wisdom that surpassed any human understanding.

Her dress contrasted sharply with her hair and eyes; it was emerald green in color, and, like her hair, it reached down to the middle of her calves, a single strap reached across her left shoulder, held there by a golden brooch. And though he tried not to, he couldn't help noticing that she wasn't as…developed…as he'd imagined.

All in all, the goddess of Life, the bequeather of Courage, was not what he had expected. She smiled playfully at him.

"Not as you'd imagined," she inquired in the same playful tone.

Collin simply shook his head.

"A lesson for you, then," she said, flicking him on the nose. "Don't assume that the way you imagine us to be is how we actually _are."_

Collin nodded, rubbing his nose. The goddess sighed in irritation.

"You called me here," she said, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"You're Farore?" Collin asked dumbly, still in shock. He really wasn't imagining this?

"Naturally," she said.

"Goddess of Life?"

"The same."

"You chose me?"

"Are all mortals this slow? I'll have to speak to Nayru about that when I get back; I may be the goddess of Life, but she's the goddess of Reason. This is her area of expertise, not mine." She put a finger to her lip in thought. She looked back at Collin in mild annoyance.

"You should be glad I'm not my sister. Din gets pretty violent when she's annoyed. Nearly wiped out the Twili when they tried to usurp our power," she shuddered at some distant memory. Collin didn't know, or care, what a "Twili" was; he had only one question for the goddess.

"Why me?"

She looked at him again, confused.

"Why did you choose me? There are better people, people who need you more, so why did you choose me?" He asked.

"Didn't I make it obvious when I spoke to you?"

Collin shook his head. Farore sighed.

"You have great courage, and that is why you were chosen. I'm not like Din, who seems to choose on a whim, or Nayru, who likes to choose by tradition. I watch, I evaluate, I _see_. If I find you worthy, I will bequeath my power to you; if not, then I continue my search elsewhere."

Collin listened, fascinated. She watched literally billions of lives, and out of those billions, she had chosen him? He continued to listen as she spoke up again.

"You have a good heart, Collin; you're not just brave, you care about injustice, you care about family, and loyalty. You put much stock in sacrificing for those you love, in protecting those you care about. Ultimately, your heart, and how you've nurtured it all these years, even in this dreary, vile place, is what led me to my final choice."

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself," she said. "And if you're ever in doubt, just call on me, and I will answer. Believe that! I always listen, and I'm never far away; don't forget that! Alright?"

The sixteen year old mortal nodded at the goddess. She smiled.

"Good," she replied. "Now if that's all, I'm afraid I must leave for now. Nayru's about to choose her bearer, and I don't want to miss it! But don't forget Collin, I believe in you; that's the secret behind my power. Just don't let that last bit go to your head, alright? Be brave, not foolish." She turned, obviously preparing to leave.

"Wait," Collin said.

Farore turned and looked at him, curious. Collin walked forward and embraced her.

"Thank you," was all he said. It was all he could say. For a moment Farore appeared surprised; no one had ever thanked her before. People always asked her, or her sisters, for blessings or health or good fortune; they'd always provided in some way, but after the gift had been given, the people would continue on as if nothing had ever happened. The work of the three goddesses was a thankless one…until now. She smiled again, wider this time.

"You're welcome," she whispered, and with that she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, under the trees of an old forest, a pair of Shiekah slept peacefully. No dream, beast, no nighttime noise disturbed their rest. Deep, and even were their breaths; they were calm, relaxed, at peace. The younger of the pair, a female, snuggled closer, deeper into her companion; a small mark appeared on the back of her hand: three triangles, all connected at their tips. The mark glowed with a pale, blue light; Nayru, goddess of Reason, had chosen her bearer at last.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Darunia the Forsaken_

Death Mountain: a treasure trove of natural resources: ore, precious metals, stone for building. It was also home to a population of slaves; the once proud, strong race of mountain dwellers had now been reduced to Hyrule's most despised caste, slaving away day after day under the hot sun, with little food or water, and a foreman's whip always at their backs. Their masters were cruel, and no one was spared the leather's bite; not even the women, or the children. Put a single toe out of place in front of a foreman, and down came the whip in merciless punishment.

And who was to blame for this pathetic travesty of an existence? While a large amount was put to the king, there was one the Gorons hated, and blamed even more: their chieftain, Darunia the Forsaken. He was stripped of his position by the elders, beaten, branded with a mark of shame, and cast out from among them, and made to live in the wild areas along the slopes. No one knew, or cared, what happened to him; he had betrayed them, and for that he was doomed to a fate worse than death: exile. His name was to be stricken from all records, he was removed from his family tree, he was forbidden to be buried with his ancestors, and no one was permitted to speak his name ever again.

But Darunia did not care. So long as his people saw the light of another day, there was no price he was not willing to pay. If exile was the punishment, then so be it, he would pay it; as long as they lived, he was content.

_You knew this would happen, _he told himself, as he warmed himself by his small campfire.

_This was your fate, one way or the other. Volvagia or slavery, which would it be? Exile would be the price of your choice. _He told himself it had been the right choice at the time, and he still believed that; but it did not ease the pain he felt.

_If there be any god in the heavens who will hearken to me, or if there be any force of goodness left in this accursed land, send us help, _he cried out within himself.

_Send us help…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golba, a young Goron ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Behind him was a small contingent of slavers, calling after him about the many, and varied punishments they planned to subject him to once they caught up with him. This chase was not the poor youngster's fault; he had just happened to be close by when the slavers had imbibed a little too much wine, and wanted to have a little "fun" before they turned in for the night. That was when Golba had turned and fled; if he could just make it back to Goron City, he would be safe; not even the head foreman, with an army of soldiers, dared get near the city. No one liked to face the unbridled fury of the Goron race.

Golba continued to press onward; _he was almost there! _If he could just make it around the bend and sprint through to the gates, the slavers would follow him no further.

_Almost there…almost there…almost…there, _he thought. He saw the gate! _He saw the gate! _It wasn't supposed to be closed at this hour! Helplessly, he beat his fists on the door.

"Help me! Please, someone!" He cried as he continued to pound on the door desperately.

"Hehehe…looks like no one's home! Maybe you should try beating it harder; maybe someone will hear you then!" A cold voice behind him sneered. Golba spun around in horror, shrinking back against the gate; it was Cronus, the head foreman. A cruel and sadistic man when sober, Golba's blood seemed to freeze at the thought of what he was like when intoxicated.

"Please," Golba begged. "I didn't do anything wrong! Please don't hurt me!" He tried to run again, only to find his path blocked by two other slavers. Cronus played with his whip sinisterly; the two slavers shoved the young Goron back towards the head foreman, laughing cruelly.

"That was quite the chase you led us on, young one! Quite the chase, indeed! I seem to remember ordering you to stop several times; but you didn't listen!" Golba quaked under that frightening stare, and the way the man fondled his whip.

"That's disobedient," Cronus said, leering. "And we all know what happens to disobedient slaves, don't we boys?" There were murmurs of assent. Cronus raised the whip; Golba stood there, wide eyed with fright.

"Disobedient slaves are punished!" Cronus shrieked, bringing the whip down. It went taught before it even came close to striking the young Goron. Furious, Cronus turned around and found himself staring into the face of an equally furious, and much older Goron. The length of Cronus's whip was tied about his bulky fist, and an eye patch covered his left eye. His right one glared at the man before him in fury and disgust.

"Release my whip, Goron, this is none of your affair," Cronus demanded, tugging at the strip of leather. The Goron's grip only tightened.

"Are you deaf, you dumb brute?" One of the other slavers demanded. He placed his hands about the Goron's callused fist, and attempted to pry away his fingers. The Goron's response was to bat him away, as if he were an irksome fly. The man dropped to the ground unconscious; he was out cold.

"So you like to pick on defenseless children? Is that your game, slave driver?" The Goron growled in menacing tones.

"Not defenseless children," Cronus sneered, "Only disobedient slaves!"

The Goron's glare deepened.

"'Only disobedient slaves,'" he repeated. He tugged the whip from Cronus's hand, and cast it aside. He grabbed the foreman, and held him by the throat.

"You don't want to do this!" Cronus protested in fright, his eyes growing wide now. "I'm the king's right hand in this place!"

The Goron looked at him with his good eye. "Really?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Yes, so you'll put me down if you know what's good for you," Cronus sneered, smiling smugly. Until he felt the hand at his throat tighten; then his look became one of fear once again.

"What are you doing!?" The head foreman demanded. "I'm the king's right hand! The king's-"

His neck popped with a snap. Instantly, his two companions drew their swords, and charged at the Goron. The Goron turned, and bellowed savagely. One of his attackers swung his sword in a downward stroke, which was neatly side stepped. His fellow slaver met his end when the towering brute grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground with a sickening crunch.

The Goron turned about, looking for his second opponent. The third, and only surviving slaver, was running already down the path as fast as his legs would carry him. Seizing one of the quarry hammers, the Goron gave chase with a second mighty bellow.

All the while, Golba had stood there in a petrified stupor. But now he was roused from it, and resumed his frantic pounding on the gate.

"Help! Please! Some one! Help me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darunia swung the hammer down again and again in a berserk fury. His people endured so much, night and day, and he was forced to watch them suffer, night and day, and he could do nothing! No more! He would endure no more of it in silence! Link's men had to know that they could not get away with this outrageous behavior any longer! They had brought the fury of the Gorons down on their own heads.

The hammer came down again. And again. And again.

Suddenly he stopped. He looked down at his victim. He felt tears in his one good eye.

_By the goddesses, what had he done!? What had he done to this man before him? _He thrust the hammer away from him in disgust, and turned away, weeping.

He screamed in anguish, and slammed his fists into the solid ground. _How could he have gotten so carried away?_ For all he knew, this man would have simply run away, and never returned, never speak of what happened here this night. But Darunia never gave him that chance! How was he a sage after _this!? _He sobbed even harder.

"You weep for him; you do not weep for us?" A cold voice demanded. Wiping away his tears, Darunia turned to face his son.

"Link, I weep for our people every day," he said. "How can I not? Knowing the cruelty they endure?"

His son's expression remained pitiless, and unforgiving. "Then why sell all our people into slavery in the first place," he demanded. "Why disgrace yourself, and turn your back on everything you believed in, everything you taught me?"

"It was either this, or the king would release Volvagia, my son. You think I had a choice? A real choice!? No, Link. I did not; and so, knowing I would be sentenced to exile either way, I chose the lesser of two evils. Link, I tried to give our people some hope for a future." Darunia hoped his son would understand.

He did not. Instead, he folded his burly, muscular arms angrily. "Don't you think you could have asked _us_, Father? There are some Gorons who would have given their lives to remain free!"

Darunia glared. "I know that!" He snapped. "I count myself among them! But what of those who can't make that same sacrifice, my son? Do we condemn them to the same fate!? That's monstrous! I would sooner be Forsaken than have that blood on my hands!"

Link turned away in disgust. "You should have spoken with the council before you made that choice!" He snapped.

Darunia snorted in contempt. "And let them decree that every Goron is to die with them!? For the sake of their stubborn pride!?" He demanded.

Link spun back around. "It isn't like that!" He shouted.

"Yes," Darunia said. "It is. That is precisely what this is about. We've always been a proud people, a strong people; now, we're slaves to a tyrant king, and we're powerless to do anything about it! And we hate that!"

"Yes," Link agreed. "We do."

Darunia looked at his son again.

"What are we going to do…father?" Link smiled at his father. Darunia did not return it; what were they going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link, the king of Hyrule, glared at the three dead bodies before him.

_So Darunia, I grant you clemency, and this is how you thank me, _he wondered. His glare passed over the trail that led up the slopes of Death Mountain, and clenched his right hand into a tight fist. He felt a great anger rise from deep within himself.

"We'll just see about that," he said aloud.

"Do you want us to storm up the mountain, sire?" One of his troops asked of him. Link looked at him in disgust.

_I'm surrounded by buffoons, and imbeciles, _Link thought contemptuously. _Storm the mountain!? _Surely he didn't _really _expect that to work? Link inhaled softly, and took a calming breath.

"No," he answered. "I go myself. Wait here until I return." With that he departed without another word.

"Yes, my lord," the soldier muttered quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found a single Goron awaiting him, blocking his way up the mountain path. An eye patch covered his left eye, his arms were covered in scars, and a hammer lay across his lap. Link smiled. There was only one Goron brave enough, foolish enough, and arrogant enough to challenge him to single combat.

"Darunia," he called. Darunia lifted his head.

"Hello, Brother." He answered.

Link looked down the path from where he came, and about the jagged cliff sides that jutted out above the mountain path.

"Just you then?" He asked curiously. Darunia smiled now, and hefted his hammer once.

"Just me," he said.

"The others?" Link inquired.

"Safe," Darunia answered, rising to his feet.

"You won't tell?"

"Afraid not, Brother."

"Then I guess I'll just have to raze this mountain to find them, now won't I?"

"You may try," Darunia conceded. "But you won't succeed. No one knows this mountain better than we do!" He swung his hammer across his shoulders.

Link smiled, drawing his sword. "Shall we get this over with, then? I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing; and I have a mountain of slaves that need to be recaptured." He charged.

Darunia dropped his smile, and adopted a defensive stance, firmly standing his ground. _This would not be easy._

Link lunged forward, swinging horizontally. Darunia, in response held his hammer vertically; the sword met the handle, biting deep into the wood. Darunia smiled grimly.

"Another strike like that, and you'll cut my hammer down to size, Brother," he acknowledged.

Link returned the smile. "That's the idea, my friend!" He cried, swinging his sword downward; Darunia sidestepped, and counter-struck with his hammer, aiming for his Sworn Brother's head. Link raised his arm defensively, and skidded across the ground from the force of the blow. He looked at Darunia, widening his smile.

Darunia's eye widened in shock. _He blocked my strike with just his arm, _he thought in wonder. He swung again, and Link leapt over the strike meant for his legs.

"Darunia! I'm disappointed!" He taunted. "Is this really the best the Champion of the Gorons can do?" He swung with his sword again, and again Darunia blocked. Their faces were inches from each other.

"Surely you can do better?" Link demanded.

_He's _toying _with me, _Darunia realized. _He could end this at any moment. He's not even trying!_

He swung down with his hammer, harder and faster. Link dodged, and laughed in delight.

"There he is!" He exclaimed. "There's my _real _opponent!"

Darunia swung wildly, desperately. He had to end this quickly. If he didn't…

Link parried, and blocked every stroke, every swing.

"By Din! This is fun!" He cried. "I haven't been challenged like this in ages! Darunia? Who taught you how to dance like this!?" Link ducked under another swing, and leapt to the left as Darunia swung down from the right.

"Your mother," Darunia grunted cheekily. He spun the hammer about in his hand.

"Well I must say, she did an excellent job," Link responded with a jest of his own.

Darunia lifted his hammer with both hands. _Now! _He had Link pinned against a wall of stone; there was nowhere left for him to run. This next blow would kill him! Link raised his hand in what looked like protest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link almost smiled in pity as he saw the mighty Goron raise his hammer high over his head, his intention obvious. Did he really believe it was that easy? Did he truly believe Link would be finished with one small blow to the head? Clearly, the Goron had forgotten who he was dealing with, and more importantly, _what. _Link raised his left hand…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadow lord caught the hammer that his opponent wielded, as if it were nothing more than a stick. Darunia strained against the man's strength, willing the hammer to accomplish its intended task. Link's grip on the hammer was vice-like; the wooden handle groaned in protest under his fingers.

Link sighed.

"Well," he said. "This has been fun. But I'm afraid our game must come to an end!" He tightened his grip on the handle; it shattered, a shower of splinters bursting from between his fingers. He smiled at the shock plain on Darunia's face.

The Goron bellowed, and raised his fist to attack; Link caught the blow, and struck the mighty Goron with an open palmed blow which sent him flying backwards. Darunia made impact with the cliff side, and slumped to the ground. He groaned.

Link picked up the hammer head, and hurled it at the wall with all his strength. It impacted, and the wall behind Darunia exploded with concussive force. A shower of sand and stone rained down, burying the exiled Goron leader.

Link turned away from the destruction he had caused, to see several younger Gorons pouring out from the mining tunnels.

"So that's where you hid my slaves! Not very cunning of you, Darunia. If you're going to hide my property, you ought to have chosen a better location than that!" He stalked towards the young ones, who whimpered in fear.

"Link!" There was a mighty bellow from behind him. Link turned, wearing a rather bored expression on his face now.

"Darunia." His voice matched his face. "Don't you know when to die?"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same question," Darunia quipped.

The Goron charged; Link readied his sword. Darunia was still dashing at him, at break neck speed; the fool didn't see it coming! Link plunged his sword into the Goron's gut. A pained expression passed over Darunia's face, but he did not fall; instead, he wrapped his muscular arms about Link's comparatively slight frame, squeezing him tightly. The shadow lord struggled frantically to escape from the Goron's gasp.

"What are you doing!?" He demanded furiously.

"Taking you with me," Darunia groaned, tightening his hold.

Link struggled even more desperately; from this position his spells were useless, and with his elbows locked, he couldn't simply push Darunia away. He was pinned; he had to get free! Darunia smiled in grim satisfaction.

"You and me; together even in death. I wouldn't have it any other way!" He shouted as a red light flared beneath them.

"Let me go!" Link shouted angrily. "Release me!" He squirmed between Darunia's arms.

"Not an option!" Darunia shouted as the light grew brighter. He looked at the young Gorons in front of the mineshaft.

"Get back inside, little ones," he called. "You'll be safe there!" The three young ones turned and fled back into the tunnel. Link struggled even harder to break his captor's hold. The red light reached its climax.

"DARUNIA!" He bellowed in both fury and frustration. There was a thunderclap of sound, a flash of light; a ball of fire engulfed the pair of them. Darunia's smile never left his face, even in his final moments.

_For the sake of my people, no sacrifice is too great…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was not buried in the tombs of his forefathers; his name was never permitted to be spoken or written down. But the Forsaken who rose up to defend his people was never forgotten. Tales of his mighty battle would echo through history for generations to come, and he would take his place among legends as one of the greatest of the Goron heroes to have ever lived. For he alone stood against evil, looked it in the eye, and forced it to blink.

A monument was built in his honor, and erected in the heart of Goron City. It bore a single inscription:

_To the Champion of the People. _

_He fought alone, for our sake;_

_May his deeds never be forgotten,_

_For as long as the Goron Race endures._

Many long years would pass, and tales of the Nameless Hero would spread like wildfire amongst the younger generation of Gorons. They craved to hear the story again and again from their elders.

It was a day like any other for young Gilba, when she saw an elderly Goron pass by the Statue of the Nameless One, with a hammer and chisel in hand. She watched in fascination as her elder took the hammer and chisel, and began to carve on the inscription. At first, he appeared to carve a single deep line, and then, he began to carve again; it looked like he was adding to the inscription. When he finished, he dropped the hammer and chisel to the ground and walked away.

Gilba waited until she was sure the elder was gone, before she withdrew from her hiding place to see what the elder had done to the inscription. She climbed onto the monument to get a better view; what she saw was:

_To Darunia, my father._

_He made the ultimate sacrifice for our freedom._

_He fought alone, for our sake;_

_May his deeds never be forgotten,_

_For as long as the Goron Race endures._

Gilba smiled, and looked up at the monument dedicated to her childhood hero. It was nice to know he had a name.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: You thought it was over, didn't you?**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hope and Dream_

Darunia was no more; in his place was a blackened crater, ten feet across and three feet deep. Link lay near the center, blackened and ash covered, but apparently unharmed. He opened his eyes slowly.

_For a moment, I thought I was…, _he laughed at the absurdity of such a thought. As if he could die! He was eternal; or at least, he _would be_, soon enough! He sat up slowly, and felt a trickling sensation running down from his hairline. He put his fingers to his forehead, and wiped them across his brow; when he brought them down to eye level, he saw that they were stained red. He smiled in an amused sort of way.

_Well done, Darunia,_ he thought. _There aren't many capable of wounding me. What you did is no small feat; you have my respect, grudging though it is. _He heard his guards running from further down the path, and looked in the direction of their arrival.

"Sire! We heard the explosion!" The leader called. "Are you alright?"

Link's eyes widened in fury as they approached; they were concerned for him? _They doubted him!? _Angrily, he raised his left index finger, and a beam of light erupted from the tip, striking his _concerned _vassal square between the eyes. He toppled in a lifeless heap; his fellows skidded to a halt.

"Anyone else!? Is there anyone else who else doubts me!?" Link roared furiously. Not a soul stirred. Link rose to his feet, and turned toward the mines again, and began to walk in that direction, intent on recapturing his slaves. A barrier of flames erupted, blocking the path, and a single tongue of flame, one of the largest amidst the inferno, leapt forward as if to attack the shadow lord. Link stood his ground; he knew that the flame would not harm him.

Instead, it shifted, and transformed itself, to assume the form of the recently deceased Goron leader, Darunia. The apparition glared down angrily at the shadow lord.

"Link," it said, "You may kill me today, but even in death, I will protect my people. They will never be yours again; the spell I have cast will overcome any magic. Even yours!"

Link snorted in disbelief; he was blessed by the goddess of strength herself. Did Darunia's ghost, phantom, echo, or whatever it truly was believe that he would be intimidated by empty threats and paltry words? He would break the spell, if only to spite the Goron leader! He raised both his hands towards the flames…

Nothing happened. Link blinked in confusion. What was this?

"Brother," the apparition said. "You will never penetrate the barrier. My people live in hope, not fear; and against the power of hope, your power is as nothing!"

Link glared hatefully at the specter that dared to make a mockery of his strength.

"So long as you rule the land, the spell will hold; I will not allow my people to live in fear. I will not allow you to _make _them fear you. Their hope fuels my spell, not my own strength! My people will have the nation they always desired; you will not take that away! You may defeat one in battle; but even you, with all your might, cannot fight an entire nation!" With that, the fire spirit vanished.

A roar of rage and frustration escaped Link, and he raised his hands, palms opened outward, and attempted to destroy the seal that Darunia had cast with the last of his power. He struggled for near three full minutes, propelling wave after wave of magical energy at the barrier; it refused to yield, no matter how much he beat against it! He pounded with his fists; he swung with his sword, notching it; nothing worked. Panting with exertion, he turned around to see his soldiers still standing behind him, mystified.

_There was a force their king could not overcome?_

Though his face remained outwardly calm, a cold fury welled up from deep within him. They had seen him weak; the analytical portion of his mind knew what had to be done: not one of them must be allowed to leave alive. Throwing his sword to the ground, he charged at them, towards their panic-stricken faces…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru collapsed to her knees, spent after a long morning of ceaseless walking, which had taken her from the shores of Lake Hylia to the plains of Hyrule. She knelt on all fours, gasping. Noah turned back, and knelt beside her.

"That's three times now, Nayru," he observed.

"I don't understand it, either," she acknowledged. Her Shiekah training with Noah had long since conditioned her body to endure greater distances than a simple five miles, and yet here she was on her knees, gasping like a dying woman. She really couldn't understand it: was she sick? But she'd felt fine the night before…

So why did she feel so tired now? Why did her legs not possess the strength to carry her? How could something as laborious as walking prove so taxing on her body? Even without the training Noah had provided, it was absurd for her to be this tired; especially from such a leisurely pace.

Noah put a hand to her forehead, which she batted away like a stubborn child.

"I'm alright," she protested.

"But you're not, Your Highness," Noah answered, setting her against a rock by the side of their chosen path. He tried again to gauge her temperature; this time, Nayru grabbed his wrist and held it.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped irritably, and threw his arm aside again. She wasn't a child; she didn't need to be cared for as if she were a helpless infant!

Concern radiated from Noah. "I just want to make sure," he said weakly. He held a small waterskin to her lips.

"At least drink something," he begged. Nayru opened her mouth and let Noah pour the refreshing liquid down her throat. After several seconds, he stopped, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Can we continue now?" She asked, feeling annoyed at the pampering she was receiving. Noah, for his part, still seemed unconvinced.

"Fifteen minutes," he answered, "then we leave." His tone brokered no hope of compromise; they _would _wait fifteen minutes, and that was final.

Nayru sighed. "Very well," she said, resignedly, and pressed her back to the rock once more, closing her eyes, and listening to the sounds of the field. She heard the chirping of both crickets and birds, heard the rustle of rabbits dashing through the grass. She felt the warm summer heat on her face, and her back, she felt the cool water in her belly. Altogether, it was a very hypnotizing experience; she nodded her head sleepily, trying in vain to stay awake. Her head rolled to the side, and came to rest on Noah's shoulder; she snored softly.

Noah smiled softly underneath his mask; the sleep would do her good, even if she were too proud to admit it. He would let her sleep as long as she wished, and keep watch over her; he had not forgotten his duty to her, in spite of training her, in spite of how far they were from the castle. She was still Princess Nayru, heir of the royal family, daughter of Queen Zelda, and rightful ruler of Hyrule.

And he was Noah, son of Impa, a child – no, _the last child _–of the Shiekah, those who were sworn to defend the royal family. He had been flattered by her confession several nights ago, he had enjoyed kissing her, but in his heart, he knew – _he knew! _– that her love was never meant to be. She was a princess, and he was her protector; what future was there in that? She was destined for some prince in a far away land, and he…who was he destined for? _Was _there anyone?

_Nayru, _he looked at her peacefully sleeping form out of the corner of his eye, and hung his head in disappointment. Would he have to be the one to tell her? She'd hate him for it; but truth was better than lies. What she wanted…could never be. She would be better off knowing that.

_Yes, _he thought. It was the right choice. He contemplated waking her, to make her understand the nature of their relationship, and why they could never be together. He reached out a hand to her shoulder but stopped when he saw her face; she was smiling in her sleep. Her hold on his arm tightened as she snuggled closer.

"Noah," she murmured. It broke his heart; he couldn't do it, not today, not now.

_Let her have her dream one last time, _he thought silently, in misery. He touched her gently on the cheek. She stirred briefly, but did not wake.

_Nayru, _he thought, looking down at the sleeping young woman before him. _You'll always have a place in my heart, _he continued, _but you're a princess; and I am nothing. No ruling families from any other nation would recognize your decision; you'll have no choice but to marry one of their sons when the time comes. As always, I will be there, in the shadows, in secret, watching, protecting; but I will do it for more than duty. I'll do it because I want you to be happy, because I want to see you smile, because I want to be by your side. Because…_

The words, if he had spoken them, would have been caught in his throat.

_Because I love you too._


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: A little trip down memory lane, courtesy of several dreams. Who was Noah before he became the bodyguard of the royal family? A human, like anyone else.**

_Chapter Thirty: Memories_

_He was just a child, no more than five years old; his red eyes were filled with wonder as he ran about the town market. He had never seen such a large place, or so many people before; it was even larger than the castle. He ran back to his mother, and tugged at her dress._

_"Look, mama! Look!" He cried excitedly, pointing out at the crowd. "Look at all the people!"_

_Impa smiled, and knelt down beside him. "Yes, I see them," she responded._

"_There are so many people here, mama! Many more than at the castle!"_

_Impa tried not to laugh as she picked him up, and kissed him gently on the cheek._

"_Yes, Noah. There are more people here than at the castle!"_

"_Why is that?" He demanded curiously._

"_The castle is the queen's house, Noah," Impa explained. "Not just anyone is permitted to live there."_

"_Why?"_

"_The queen is an important person, but she can't have visitors at every hour of every day," Impa tried to explain in terms that she hoped he could understand. He didn't; he frowned in confusion._

"_I thought the queen liked to have visitors, mama. Why doesn't she have them all the time?" He asked._

"_Because she would be very tired, very quickly," Impa answered, trying to think of a proper analogy for him. Noah blinked in wide-eyed innocence, and nodded his head._

"_I think I understand, mama," he said, smiling. "If she doesn't get a nap time, the queen gets cranky very easily, right mama?"_

_Impa smiled, and looked at her son warmly._

"_Yes," she agreed. "That's exactly why, Noah."_

"_And she likes her privacy, right mama?" He stumbled over the word "privacy", mispronouncing it slightly. It was a new word for him, but Impa understood him, regardless._

"_Yes, that's also right," she replied. She was proud that he proved so observant._

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes, Noah?"_

"_I'm hungry." He announced._

_Impa chuckled softly, and gently tickled his abdomen; he giggled like the child he was. "Let's see what we can do about that," she said, and walked towards one of the baker stalls. She set her son gently on the ground, and addressed the baker._

"_Two please," she said, pulling out the necessary rupees, and placing them on the counter. All the while, Noah held her dress in his tightly balled fist, staying close to her side. If he were younger, he would have been sucking his thumb; but he had long since given up the habit, saying it was for babies, and that he was not a baby._

_As the baker took her money, she handed Impa her requested treats: two apple turnovers, warm from the oven, and sprinkled with a hint of cinnamon. Impa handed one to Noah, smiling. He took it, and licked his lips in eager delight. This was going to be good! Before he could bite into the pastry, however, Impa took him by the hand, and led him away from the stall. They came to a stop in front of a bench that sat across from the fountain in the middle of the market, where Impa picked him up, and sat him down gently upon._

_She smiled at the crumbs that covered his face, which had come from the half-eaten pastry in his hands, and brushed them away from his cheeks._

"_Good?" She asked._

_Noah nodded happily._

"_Good."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mama, it hurts!" He wailed, tears and mucus running down his face._

_"I know it hurts," Impa said soothingly, applying medicine to his scraped knee. "But it will hurt only a little longer…"_

_There was a burning, stinging sensation as the medicine made contact; Noah wailed even louder._

"_Hush now," Impa continued in the same soothing tone, "almost done." She began placing additional medicinal herbs at the site of the injury, and wrapping it in clean linen._

"_There," she said. "All better." She bent down and kissed his knee._

_Noah sniffled. Impa brushed away his tears, and smiled. "My brave little man," she said proudly._

_Noah wiped his eyes. "I wasn't brave," he whined in protest, lowering his head in shame. "I was a big baby!"_

_Impa cupped his face between her hands, and lifted it so that he was level with her again. His eyes were red and blotchy from crying. He sniffled again._

"_Being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid, Noah." She admonished. "It means that you carry on in spite of that fear. Understand?"_

_Noah nodded, and Impa smiled as she embraced him, and held him close. She hummed a Shiekah song in his ear, which slowly lulled him to sleep. Then she picked him up gently, and carried him off to bed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Is Noah going to be alright, Lady Impa?" A three year old Nayru asked in concern. She leaned against the bed, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look at her friend. Noah, lay on his back, flushed with a fever, and a cool washcloth draped across his forehead; in addition, internally, he suffered from severe nausea, and body aches in his limbs and at his joints. He also felt chills in spite of the thick blanket draped over him._

"_Yes, Princess Nayru, Noah is going to be fine," Impa answered, even though she herself seemed to be deeply concerned. She took the rag from his forehead, and rinsed it in a bucket of cold water, before placing it upon his brow once more._

"_He just has a fever, that's all," Impa continued reassuringly, even though she seemed to be saying this more to herself than anyone else. She left the room momentarily to refill the bucket with more cool water._

_Nayru reached up and poked him at the cheek; he opened his eyes slowly, and rotated his head to look at her. His eyes were glassy in appearance._

"_Do you feel sick?" Nayru asked._

_Noah nodded, not daring to speak on account of his nausea._

"_Fever?"_

_A second nod._

"_Nausea?" She pronounced it "nose-see-yah"._

_Another nod._

"_Do you want anything to drink?" Nayru asked._

_He shook his head vigorously from side to side. He was having a hard enough time keeping anything down!_

"_Would you like some company?"_

_A nod._

_Nayru grabbed a three legged stool by the door, and dragged it across the floor of Noah's room. The grating sound of wood on stone was displeasing when healthy, let alone sick; he groaned at the noise. Nayru positioned the stool beside his bed, and began to climb on top of it; the added inches made it easier for her to climb into Noah's bed. She lay down next to him, despite his look of horror; he didn't want to infect her with whatever illness he had contracted! He shook his head, but Nayru smiled._

"_Don't worry," she squeaked. "I'll be alright. I'll just stay with you until you go to sleep, okay?" She adjusted the cloth on his forehead, mashing it to his forehead once more._

"_Just get some rest." It was the last thing he remembered her saying, before he drifted off into a peaceful, if fever induced, sleep._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He dreamt of his mother standing in front of him, intercepting the attack that had been meant for him. He remembered that bastard's cruel smile when he had cast the curse that had ended her life. But he also remembered _her _smile, the smile she had worn so many times before…_

_Noah blamed himself for what happened. If he'd just had the strength to stand, or even move then she wouldn't have…she wouldn't be…_

_An image of his mother's face appeared before him, looking forlorn and sad. She reached out and touched him on the cheek; he put his hand on hers._

Mother, _he thought. He knew what she would say._

"_It wasn't your fault," the apparition said. "It was my choice and mine alone. I would do it again, if given the chance."_

_He never knew what he would say to her if he ever got the chance; he never knew what he would do if he ever got to see her one more time…_

"_Noah, look at me." He obeyed._

"_I love you, and I'm proud of you," Impa continued, smiling now. "And I always will be…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru awoke with a start; how long had she been asleep? An hour? Two? The entire day? Why hadn't Noah woken her? They'd wasted so much time on account of her! She turned to look at Noah, only to find that her friend had fallen asleep beside her. She smiled; so that was why.

Gently, she removed his mask, and placed it beside him; then she slowly, quietly stood up, and wandered about, looking for twigs, and bits of bark and dried leaves to use for a small fire. When she had several handfuls, she returned to the path, and the rock where Noah lay, still fast asleep; she cleared a patch of grass, and dug a hole that was several inches deep, for her fire. Placing the branches and the bark inside, she struck a fragment of flint against her dagger several times before there were enough sparks to start a fire. The wood was dry, and the fire flared to life after several seconds.

It was only then that she saw what she hadn't seen in nearly four years: there were tears in Noah's eyes. Or to be more accurate, she saw a single tear roll down his cheek; it was a surprising thing to see, considering how stoic he could be at times, but it was also a sharp reminder of how human and how fragile he could be.

It was then that she realized what she should have known all along; Shiekah training didn't wipe away your emotions, it simply conditioned you to ignore them if the situation called for it, or to hide them if you couldn't. It was alright to still feel things like sorrow, happiness, joy, fear. It was alright to hurt…to cry…to grieve for the things that were lost. It was alright to be human. She reached over and gently wiped away the tear.

_Goddesses of Hyrule, _she prayed. _Please heal Noah's heart._

And in her own heart, she knew that they had answered.

She felt a raindrop on the back of her hand, and looked up at the twilight sky; there was not a cloud in sight. She touched her cheek, and felt wetness.

_Tears, _she thought. Apparently, Noah was not the only one suffering. How long had it been since she had allowed herself to feel the pain of what she had lost; how long since she had mourned for her brother and her mother? The tears flowed freely now, unchecked, running down her face; years of pain, loss, and grief all welled up inside her all at once.

She grieved for her homeland, for her family, for Lady Impa and Captain Ares, but most of all she wept for her friend and the secret pain in his heart. He had endured so much, most of it for her sake, and she was powerless to comfort him in his time of need…

Nayru sat down next to him, and drew him close, holding him in a gentle embrace.

_Please tell me someday, _she begged in the quiet of her heart. _I will help you if I can, and listen if I can't. Your pain will be my pain, and your sorrow will be my sorrow. Because that's what friends are for._


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter Thirty-One: Break my Heart in Two_

Noah lunged, his dagger held backwards in his hand, ready to strike down the princess in one stroke. He slashed at Nayru, who leapt backwards to avoid the strike; she drew her fist back, hoping to use the momentum of his own attack against him. As she threw her fist forward, Noah ducked under the blow, and closed the small gap between them. He brought the dagger up again, pointing it towards her, and prepared to launch a second attack, when she grabbed his arm, preventing him from thrusting it forward.

But even doing that did not slow the pace of their fight. Noah simply swapped hands, tossing the dagger into the air and catching it with his left hand. Nayru altered the position of her feet, and grabbed his other arm as the dagger landed in his open palm. Unable to use either of his hands, Noah delivered a punishing high-knee kick to her gut; Nayru's knees buckled as she gasped for air, temporarily stunned. She wished she'd seen that one coming!

Taking advantage of her temporary paralysis, Noah positioned his right foot behind her own, and pulled it out from beneath her, causing her to collapse to the ground. She felt a stinging pain as her back landed on solid earth. Immediately, Noah placed his dagger to her throat.

"Yield," he said.

"Not this time," Nayru responded, her eyes blazing with determination. She grabbed him his arm, and pushed it away from her; the sudden movement caused him to lose his balance and he fell back. Nayru leapt to her feet, and kicked out, catching Noah in the chest; there was a grunt of surprise as he fell back, sprawling in the grass.

_Now to finish him, _she thought, as she leapt high into the air, preparing to drop kick Noah when she came back down.

He saw it coming, however, and rolled to the side, as Nayru landed where he had been seconds before. He rose to his feet again; she remained on all fours, like a lioness ready to pounce, both of her daggers drawn. Both remained where they were, gasping for air, and planning their next move.

_I may have the advantage of physical strength, _Noah thought, _but Nayru is both quicker, and more agile than I am. She doesn't need strength to win; all she has to do is wear me down, and then she can finish me at her leisure._

_ Noah has physical strength and endurance on his side, _Nayru observed. _One miscalculation on my part, and he could finish me in one blow. In addition, he also has more expertise when it comes to actual fighting. _She looked at the tired young man before her.

_We're both near our limit, _she reasoned. _I have to do something now, or I won't last much longer. Think. What weaknesses does he possess that I can use to my advantage?_

She racked her brain for an answer; a solution provided itself after a moment of brainstorming.

_Of course! _It was so obvious!

She stood up, and sheathed her daggers, and held up her hands in surrender.

"You win," she said. Noah blinked, suspicious.

"You…win," she repeated slowly. She turned around and stretched, arching her back like a cat's, and stood up straight as Noah came up behind her, sheathing his dagger.

_A little closer…_

There were only four inches of empty space between them, as she turned to face him. She pulled down her mask, and smiled cheerily at him. She could feel him smiling warmly underneath his own.

"Checkmate," she said suddenly.

"What?" Noah asked, confused.

"I said, checkmate," Nayru answered. She quickly drew both her daggers, positioning one at Noah's throat, and the other at his groin with the blade facing upwards.

Noah looked absolutely surprised. She had caught him completely off guard! In addition, it was midday, rendering his shadow abilities useless: she had even managed to cut off his retreat; he held up his hands in surrender.

"You win, Your Highness," he said, laughing as he resigned himself to his embarrassing defeat.

Nayru laughed as well, as she re-sheathed her daggers.

"I didn't think that would work," she confessed.

"And I can't believe it did," Noah shouted, laughing harder. "After all, I was the one who taught you the arts of deception and trickery! I should have seen that coming! Well done, Your Highness!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah yelped in surprise as Nayru shoved him over the ten foot drop, and into the cold water below. He surfaced, inhaling a deep breath, and looked up at the princess. She had her hands on her knees and a playful vixen's grin on her face. Noah glared up at her in annoyance, but made no move to get out of the water. He would have, except for one thing: all his clothes and armor were on the jutting portion of the cliff above, with Nayru; he had no intention of repeating the incident from four years ago. Once was enough!

"Enjoy your bath," she called down at him, still smiling playfully. Then she disappeared from view.

Noah groaned and dove underwater. He might as well enjoy a swim while he was here; the pool, though small, was a peaceful, quiet place. He might as well enjoy it while it lasted. He surfaced again, and began floating on his back, looking up at the sky.

_So quiet, _he thought as he swam. He liked the peace, and quiet; maybe when this was all over…

He was the royal body guard! What was he thinking nonsense like that for; he had a duty, an obligation to perform; he couldn't waste his time on childish fantasies that were never meant to be.

_I am a Shiekah, _he reminded himself. _I am a Shiekah, not a farmer, not a ranch hand. A warrior, a protector; and I will be until my dying day!_

There was a loud splash as someone dove into the water from above. Startled, jolted from his introspective thoughts, Noah floundered and sank into the water. He surfaced again, and blushed scarlet.

"What?" Nayru demanded innocently. "I needed a bath too."

"Y-y-you're…," Noah stammered. She was as naked as he was! This was worse than last time! He was naked _with _her! What was she thinking; had she taken leave of her senses? What about their armor, their clothes; who was watching them?

"Y-you-you're," he continued stammering. She ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Yes," she demanded in the same tone as before.

"You're naked!" He exploded.

Nayru blinked once at him. "So?" She asked.

_So? _Noah wanted to scream! She wasn't even considering the implications of her actions, of what others might say if word of this ever got out!

"What about our things?" Noah demanded, pointing at the cliff high above. "Who's watching them now?"

She laughed playfully, splashing water at him.

"Oh, Noah," she exclaimed. "You don't have to worry about that! I hid them well enough; I even used that illusion spell you taught me. No one's going to find them, so stop worrying!"

"But what about -," he began.

Nayru interrupted. "Noah, we've been friends for a long time now; don't worry about it."

Noah groaned. Before Nayru had jumped in, he had been content to remain in the pool; now, he couldn't wait to get out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru moaned in ecstasy as she dried off. "I needed that," she said with delight, as she squeezed the excess water from her hair.

Noah held his tongue, and angrily shoved his belongings back into his pack. She'd risked her entire future for not only a simple bath, but also, he knew, for her dream that they would one day be together. And he'd allowed it to happen! Allowed it; that was what upset him the most! He should have gotten out immediately! He should never have gone along with it!

But he had. He would not be that foolish again. He tossed a used medicine bottle into the pack rather savagely, promising himself that he would not allow it to happen again. It was an act which did not go unnoticed by Nayru.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she fastened her belt about her waist. Finished with her clothes, she now began to put on her armor, waiting for Noah's answer.

"It's nothing," he responded curtly. He stuffed another bottle of medicine into the pack, with just as much fervor as the first one.

_Since when do you lie? _Nayru wondered.

"It's alright," she pressed. "You can tell me."

Noah sighed from where he squatted, and shook his head in reply.

"Please," she begged. She just wanted him to be honest. He looked at her.

"You can tell me," she repeated.

Noah sighed, and stood up, looking at her. He sighed again.

"How foolish are you?" He demanded, arms folded across his chest.

"Excuse me?" Nayru asked, visibly offended that he would ask such a question.

"Do you realize what you risked by doing what you did today," he asked.

Nayru blinked in confusion but said nothing.

"Do you realize that you risked your nation's entire future, just because you wanted to take a bath?" He continued angrily.

"But you were there!" She protested; nothing would happen to her so long as Noah was at her side.

He exploded. "Exactly," he shouted at her in frustration. "_I was there! _Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" She screamed back. She was with her friend; how was that wrong? Then the realization hit her…

"You thought," she stammered. "I – we…it wasn't like that! How could you think that?" Red blossomed at her cheeks. How could he think that about her? She wasn't like that!

"It's not what I think, Your Highness! It's how the other ruling families will see your actions; you can't afford that! They'll see you as-"

"As what!? What exactly?" Nayru shouted angrily in response. Noah looked away from her.

"Used goods," he said softly.

Nayru had heard that expression before; "used goods", it was a euphemism, a stand-in term for more vulgar ideas and meanings. The common folk often used them when they didn't wish to state something disagreeable outright. This one in particular pertained to –

"How dare you?" Nayru growled. He'd apply _that _term to her?

"Now do you understand?" Noah demanded, looking at her again.

Nayru was so furious; she didn't know what to say.

"That's how they'll see you, if this were to ever become public knowledge, Your Highness. You have to consider your options for a future husband when the time comes. If they think this way about you, no king will give his son to you in marriage, and you'll never be a proper queen in this land," Noah explained.

Nayru slapped him. She panted with tightly controlled fury.

"As for whom I marry, that's _my _business," she said coldly. "And as far as I am concerned, that position is already taken!"

Noah sighed. She already hated him; what was one more nail in his coffin?

"It will never happen," he said.

"What?" She demanded.

"Us. You and I. It won't ever be," he answered. Now Nayru appeared as if she was the one that had been struck. Tears swam in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"You're a princess; I'm your protector. Nayru..._think! _Do you think any one of the royal families would actually recognize your love for me, no matter how pure it is?" Noah inquired.

She stood in silent shock. He couldn't be serious! He wasn't doing this!

"I love you!" She shouted in denial.

"And I love you!" He confessed, holding her by her shoulders. "But think, Nayru! Think! Use logic! What you want can never be! No one, not just the royal families, not even your subjects would accept it!"

"I'm a Shiekah, not a princess!" She said desperately.

"It doesn't work that way!" Noah countered. "You were princess of Hyrule first; I trained you because you asked me to! But you're still a princess first, and you have other obligations to fulfill, other demands that must be met." Noah bowed his head; how it broke his heart to do this to her!

_This isn't fair! _Nayru screamed inside. How could he say these things to her? How could he do this? She wanted him; him, and no one else! The families be damned, her subjects be damned; Noah was the one she wanted! Noah, and no one else.

"I want you," she pleaded desperately.

"You can't have me," Noah answered.

"Then I'll die unmarried! I won't have children!"

"Stop speaking like a child!" Noah snapped. "You'll have to do this if the kingdom is to endure! As much as it hurts, you'll have to!"

"I won't!" Nayru insisted stubbornly.

"You have no choice!"

"I'm a Shiekah!" She protested again.

"And the Shiekah way is sacrifice!" Noah countered. Nayru looked broken, defeated, both inside and out. She backed away from him, shaking her head in silent denial.

"I'm sorry," Noah whispered. He reached out for her, hoping to comfort her in some way, some small way.

But instead, Nayru turned and fled into the wilderness. Noah heard her sobs as she ran.

He bowed his head. _I'm sorry._


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Purpose_

She ran as fast as she could, tears pouring down her face, her breath coming in ragged sobs. She had lost her home, her mother, her brother, everyone and everything she had held dear. Now she had even lost her best friend. Nayru stumbled as she continued to run down the trail, putting as much distance between herself, and her newest source of heartache.

She fled. From the politics of the royal families, and from the evil machinations of the shadow lord, Link; she fled from her memories, from her pain, from her grief. She fled from it all; but most of all she fled from her bodyguard, Noah of the Shiekah, the man who had just broken her heart.

She stepped off the trail, and fled into the wilds, where she doubted she would be tracked very far. The wilds were an inhospitable area of marshland nearly one hundred miles across; even if Noah, or some other managed to track her, she doubted they would get much further than the outer edge. She would be safe from all of her pursuers, at least for a time.

Without further deliberation, she plunged into the swamp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd been running through the swamp for hours now, stumbling about in the mud, and leaping from tree branch to tree branch on occasion. Thick, black mud coated her armor, making it hotter and heavier than usual. She panted at the exertion, stopping to lean against a tree, and catch her breath. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw the edge of the swamp, and the green fields of the plains not far beyond.

_Unbelievable, _she thought to herself. Three hours of running, and she'd _barely _made it into the swamp. She looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was beginning to set; she would have to stop here for the night, and wait until morning before she could continue. She looked about: the wood here was too wet to start fires with, and the ground was too wet to sleep on; she began to climb the tree.

It wouldn't be comfortable, she knew, but it would beat having to sleep in the mud.

She made it up the trunk, and squeezed herself into the space where all the branches met; it reminded her of a throne, or crown. For her, though, it was a bed. She pulled her knees close, closed her eyes, and let the swamp insects lull her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru awoke to the sound of birds singing in the morning light. They were probably one of the swamp's few residents, but they were among the most comforting. She stretched, and climbed down from her place in the tree, to continue her flight from the previous day. She continued at a slower pace than yesterday, mostly because her legs had cramped up from yesterday's exertions.

She looked at her surroundings: everything about her was wet, and covered in algae, or fuzzy green moss; here and there, among pockets of water, long grass grew. She heard the croaking of frogs, and the chirping of insects, but saw no signs of life, only mud, water, and grass, as far as the eye could see in any direction.

She came to a fallen tree, dividing a large puddle of water in two; wasting no time, she climbed on top of it, and held her arms out for balance as she crossed over it. It was a good twenty feet before she came to the end, and leapt off its sturdy trunk. The soles of her feet sank into the mud, making a squelching noise, and splattering her armor with even more muck and grime than already covered it.

She sighed. The first thing she was going to do when she made it out of here was wash her armor clean; after that she'd polish it so that it shined like a black beetle's carapace once again. After that, she'd find the nearest town, and start a new life for herself; she might even change her name, she decided, that way no one would be able to track her down! Not Link, not the feuding royal families, and most certainly not that cruel, spiteful homunculus that she had once called a friend. She'd be free of them all; free to do as she wanted!

She smiled at the thought of doing as she pleased; it certainly had an appeal…but first, she had to make it out of this swamp, and into the lands beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By midday, Nayru was sweating profusely in the humidity of the swamp. She'd never felt anything quite like it before; it was as if the very air about her was a thick blanket, smothering her, making it difficult to breathe. She pulled her mask down, to try and alleviate that problem; it helped, but only a little. The heat also made her extremely thirsty. In spite of all the water around her, she dared not drink; she'd heard too many stories among the guard about how men had died of dysentery after consuming swamp water.

_Not a pleasant way to meet the goddesses, _she decided. She just hoped that she happened upon a spring soon, she could use a drink for her parched throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By nightfall, she was thoroughly miserable. The heat had sapped her strength, and now, the cold refused to let her sleep. She had found fresh, _clean _water to quench her thirst, but nothing to sate her hunger. There was no tree for her to seek shelter in tonight, which meant she had to stay on the ground; her posterior was already numb from the cold…

When would her torment end? When she went back to Noah? When Link finally caught up to her? Neither would have that satisfaction from her! She looked up at the stars in misery.

She'd lost everything: her family, her friends, her homeland; there was nothing left for her anymore.

_Just let me die, _she begged. In truth, she felt like she had nothing left to live for, so what was the point in continuing on? To suffer in misery for the rest of her days? That was no life at all; she'd sooner plunge the knife through her own heart before she endured that sadistic form of torment!

There was silence about her. She looked up at the sky again, and watched the stars overhead. A shooting star passed overhead.

_Make a wish, _she thought childishly to herself. She closed her eyes.

_I wish – I wish to have a purpose to continue living, _she thought.

_I don't want to die, not really, _she continued. _What I really want is a reason to continue, a reason to hold on._

_So please, _she was praying now. _If you're listening, please hear me, please answer me. Please give me a reason._

A second star plummeted to the earth, landing somewhere in the swamp, and bathing it with an eerie, blue light.

_Follow the light._

The thought sprang into her mind spontaneously. She paused a moment, unsure of what to do.

_Follow the light._

The thought repeated itself, and Nayru knew, instinctively, that she ought to obey. She rose to her feet, and faced the direction of the glow.

_Follow the light, _she repeated. And she did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For two miles she pressed onward, through the cold mud, the dark of night, until she spotted it at last: the fallen star. It was tall, about ten feet high, from end to end, and there was a warm heat radiating from it in all directions. Blue light, the light which had led her here in the first place, emanated from crystals which were peppered throughout the star.

_Pretty, _she thought to herself, extending her hand to touch it. But she restrained herself at the last minute: this thing had fallen from the sky, it had been glowing with a white-hot intensity as it fell; it would, no doubt, still be too hot to touch. She let her hand fall to her side again.

_Well, I'm here, _she thought. _Now what?_

_Other side._

Nayru suspiciously, hesitantly, followed her instincts, and walked around the star, to see what lay behind it. She saw a small fire with a pot hanging over it, and a mysterious figure, clothed in white, sitting upon a small rock, with a hood drawn over its face.

"Ah," the figure said, "I see you've arrived. Good. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. Please, have a seat." She stirred the contents of her pot briefly as Nayru walked over, and took a seat across from her, where she sat cross-legged, waiting.

The minutes passed in silence; neither the princess, nor her mysterious companion made a sound. It was almost like a game, to see who could stay quiet the longest. It was finally broken by the hooded one.

"So, Princess Nayru, what brings you here, to the Eternal Wastes? What are you running from?" She asked politely.

Nayru gasped in surprise. "How do you know who I am?" She demanded, her eyes widening in shock.

The hooded one laughed in amusement. "I've been with you for a very long time now," she answered, stirring her pot again. "I was with you when you were born, when you took your first step; that night when you lost your home, your family, I was there as well. I've always been with you in some form or other."

Nayru relaxed her grip on her dagger ever so slightly.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"A fair question," the figure responded. "And I suppose you won't trust me until I answer, will you?"

"That depends on the answer I'm given," Nayru countered suspiciously.

"Very well," the figure sighed, and put her hands at the edges of her hood, drawing it back. Nayru saw the face of a woman in her late twenties with wavy blue hair that was tied at the end, and piercing sapphire-blue eyes. Upon the woman's forehead was the symbol of the goddesses: the three golden triangles of the Triforce, with the space in between inked sky blue.

Nayru looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Do you know me now?" The woman asked the young princess before her.

"Impossible," Nayru answered in disbelief. _Nayru, her namesake, here!? In this swamp!?_

The goddess smiled softly.

"Not probable," she corrected. "But your reaction is to be expected, I suppose. After all, it's not every day a mortal meets a goddess, is it?"

"I'm dreaming," Nayru insisted.

The goddess stood, walked over to her, and pinched her on the arm. Nayru yelped in pain.

"Definitely awake," the Goddess of Reason said with a chuckle. Nayru rubbed her smarting arm.

_That _really _hurt, _she thought to herself.

Nayru took her seat before the fire again, and addressed the princess again.

"Now that we've established that you are neither hallucinating nor dreaming, I would like to return to my original question, Princess of Hyrule. What brings you here?" Her tone was much sterner than before. She sounded disapproving.

"I'm running away," the princess answered truthfully.

"From what?" The goddess demanded.

"Everyone, everything."

"Why?"  
"Because there's nothing left for me here," Nayru responded angrily. "Because everything and everyone I've ever loved has been taken from me!"

"Everyone? Everything?" The goddess repeated.

"Yes," Nayru answered.

The goddess sighed.

"What about your friend Noah?" She asked. "Are you leaving him, too?"

Nayru stared at the fire, and said nothing.

"I see," The Goddess of Reason observed.

"He broke my heart," Nayru supplied. Tears sprang in her eyes.

"Ah."

"He said we couldn't be together," the princess choked. Why was she breaking now, in front of a complete stranger? Reliving the memory was humiliating enough!

"Did he say why?" The goddess asked, in a softer tone now.

"The – the other families," Nayru buried her face in her hands; it was too much! She sobbed. She felt her namesake sit down beside her, and place a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"He sounds like a very foolish boy," the goddess observed. Nayru looked up at her.

"He lets such a silly thing stand in the way of love? That sounds very foolish to me!" She smiled at the princess now, who continued to remain silent.

"Let me tell you something about love: it doesn't always make sense," the goddess said. "Love was made that way; it was made to defy order, and reason. Without it, life is meaningless; with it, life is full of surprises."

"Then you agree with me? We can be together?" Nayru asked tearfully.

"I didn't say that, nor will you ever hear me say it," the Goddess of Reason admonished, as the princess hung her head. "But, there is hope," she continued, gently rubbing Nayru on her back, like the way Zelda used to when she was a child. She looked up into the eyes of her namesake.

"There is always hope," the goddess said.

Nayru smiled, and held the goddess close, embracing her the way she used to embrace her mother.

"Now, let's get you something to eat," the goddess said. "You have a long journey ahead of you, and you'll need your strength."

Nayru looked at her as she filled a bowl with stew from the pot.

"You really think I'm going back?" She asked incredulously.

"I have faith that you will," the goddess observed, handing the stew to her.

"Goddesses have faith?" Nayru inquired, taking the bowl from her.

Nayru smiled at the mortal who bore her name. "We always do," she answered.

"You never did answer my prayer," the princess observed.

"And what prayer was that?" The goddess asked.

"I asked for a purpose to continue living," Nayru responded. "But all we've done so far is talk about my past, and things like love. You never answered the request I made of you."

The goddess smiled mischievously.

"Perhaps I did," she countered. "Perhaps you do not yet have the wisdom to see it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah had tracked her for the past two days, and still he had seen no sign of the princess. He couldn't believe she had wandered in here, into the swamp known as "the Eternal Wastes"; it was called such because so few had ever managed to escape its clutches once they wandered in. It was a place that one could easily lose his way in, never to return. He prayed that he would find her soon; he didn't want her to be claimed by the swamp…


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Monster_

Link looked out at the rising sun, and the arms of gold that it stretched forth to warm the cold places, and give light to those in darkness.

_Beautiful, _he thought to himself, smiling like an artist would when admiring his finished work.

_Beautiful, _he thought again, a single tear coming from his eye. He wiped it away, thinking of his future plans. One day soon, he would provide sunrises like this for his people every day. He would heal their sick and their dying; he would right the wrongs committed against them; he would avenge the oppressed; he would slay the slayers; destroy the abhorrent…

All he would ask for in return was their undying devotion, and unending loyalty. Was that such a heavy price to pay for his benevolence? Was that not worth every ounce of pain he put his subjects through? He had been harsh for their good, to make them strong; any wrong he committed against them would be repaid one hundred fold when he became their god.

All he needed was the remaining fragment of the Triforce; Nayru's fragment, which his soldiers had continuously failed to provide him. His grip tightened on the balcony ledge, cracking the stone underneath his fingers.

How hard was it to find one princess who had been hunted for nearly five years of her life? How could his army prove that incompetent? His smile faded, replaced by anger.

_Nayru…I _will _find you, and I _will_ have your fragment,_ he promised. _You can only hide so long, before I find you._

A knock sounded on his door.

"Enter," he commanded.

"The history texts, as well as the books on the archaic magical arts that you requested, milord," his chief librarian said quietly.

Link did not turn around, but waved his left hand at his desk in the corner.

"Lay them over there," he ordered. "Then you may leave."

"As you command, Your Majesty," his vassal responded, placing the reading material where he had been ordered to. Afterward, he walked over to the entrance to Link's chamber, where he paused, and bowed low, before departing. The two guards on either side of the set of double doors quickly, and promptly, pulled them shut. Only then did Link turn around.

He looked at the books and scrolls on his desk, and then looked about his bedchamber.

Good.

He was alone. He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his hand to the light of day. The Mark of Power glowed upon both the back of his hand, and his palm; thick veins knotted and coiled up his forearm, pulsating painfully on occasion, and causing him great discomfort.

He winced at the latest surge of pain in his arm, and slowly walked over to the pile of books that lay on top of his desk. Picking up the first book, a thick, old tome, in his left hand; he opened it slowly, and began to read from it. There had to be an answer for this mysterious ailment that plagued him.

He just had to find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For nearly a week, the king's chambers remained off limits to all. He had barricaded himself within, and refused to see anyone, no matter how "important" the matter was deemed to be. All his meals were laid before his door, where they were picked up an hour later, whether eaten or not. Not a soul had seen him in all that time; though it was whispered amongst the servants that cries of pain could be heard from within on occasion.

Whatever dark and sinister things occurred beyond the double doors, no one knew, and no one dared to find out. Instead, guard and servant alike pretended not to hear, and turned a deaf ear to the sounds within.

_It is nothing, _they told themselves. _Our king is strong. Whatever is afflicting him is of no concern. It will not overcome him. It is of no concern. Why should I involve myself?_

And so, as the week progressed, the screams and cries grew steadily worse and worse, and yet the fear of their lord's wrath held them at bay. No one suspected what had occurred within the room beyond. No one knew, and few, if any, cared; everyone looked only to save his own life, to preserve it as long as he or she possibly could. No one knew that the mind of a man was gone, only to be replaced by that of a savage beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nothing! _ He snarled, and flung the book against the far wall.

_Nothing! _Not one of the books he had requested had given him the information he had desired. His right arm throbbed in agony; he groaned, clutching at it. The Mark glowed with more intensity than it ever had before.

_Din, _he cried out to the goddess of strength, _how have I displeased you?_

He saw another book lying open just three feet from him. He picked it up, and threw it out his window.

_Worthless, _he thought in disgust, as pressure began to build at the base of his skull, and creep its way up the back. He held his head in his hands in agony, as the Mark welled with power again. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony at the pain; his arm felt as if it were ablaze with fire, and his skull felt as if it were about to split open.

He screamed at the torment, and doubled over himself. He rolled until he was on all fours again.

_What's happening to me? _He demanded as the Mark pulsed once more, its strongest one yet. Perspiration beaded on his forehead, and dripped to the floor beneath him. His hands balled into fists, leaving deep gouge marks in the floor; he heard the scratch of claws. He heard the ripping of fabric, and saw his muscles bulge from underneath his shirt.

He brought his right arm to eye level, sweat running down his face, and into his eyes.

"What's…happe…ning…to me?" He demanded aloud. He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling about drunkenly, until he stood before the mirror in his bathroom.

A pair of monstrous yellow eyes greeted him, his own eyes, he realized; his skin was turning grey, black in some areas, and his golden hair was lengthening, and becoming shaggier. Fangs jutted out from between his lips, and the claws at his fingertips were also lengthening. He tore his night clothes from his body, and grabbed his head again as the pain returned.

He screamed again; but instead of his own voice, he heard a guttural roar. Black flames leapt about him, engulfing him, embracing him, trapping him. When they dissipated, a monster stood in his place.

It was lupine in appearance, heavily muscled, with gray skin, a shaggy mane of yellow hair, and yellow eyes. It stood on its hind legs like a man, at nearly fifteen feet in height, and a wolf's tail at the base of its spine. It snarled with rage, and smashed down the door to the bathing chamber savagely, reducing it to splinters.

It was at that moment that the grand vizier barged in.

"Your Majesty, what is the –," He ceased speaking when he saw the creature before him. Its yellow eyes stared down on him with malice and hate.

"Goddesses of Hyrule!" The vizier cried as the monster advanced, and threw him to ground with one strike of its clawed hand. He felt a pain in his thigh as the creature jaws bit down on his leg; there was a loud – _pop!_ – as the jaws clamped down even tighter. The vizier's leg was broken.

"Help me!" He cried, reaching out to the two guards who stood in the open doorway, observing both the vizier and the monstrosity before them in horror.

"Help me!" The vizier cried again desperately. The two guards looked at each other, then to the vizier lying on the floor, desperate and pleading, and then back again. They both nodded.

They both reached out, each taking hold of a door handle in his hand, and pulled the doors to the king's chamber shut. The grating sound of a key in its lock was heard, as they secured the door, and returned to their posts, and the sounds of the beast reached their ears. Both men closed their eyes and tried to block out the sound.

_If I survive this night, _each thought silently to himself, _I will never speak of this night for as long as I live._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter Thirty-Four: It Begins_

Link opened his eyes slowly, shielding them from the light.

_What happened, _he wondered, rubbing his left temple. His head was pounding, and his room was a mess, complete with a skeleton lying in the middle of the floor –

_A skeleton?_

He looked at the shattered bones that were piled in the middle of the room; some had bite marks covering their surface, while others had been cracked open for their marrow; only the skull had remained untouched, and it grinned up at him widely from the floor. He picked it up, looking at it.

_What had happened? _The last thing he remembered was seeing a pair of yellow eyes, great pain, and then nothing.

_Did I cause this? _He wondered, as he looked at the skull. He felt ill.

_It wasn't you, _he told himself. _You didn't know…you can't be held responsible for this._

Quietly, he stole into his bathing chamber, and lowered himself into the marble tub; the water within began to turn pink as soon as his skin made contact with it.

Blood.

As he looked down at his hands, he saw dark, red, old blood covering his forearms, chest, and abdomen. How had he not noticed this before? Nauseated at the sight, he plunged into the water now, scrubbing vigorously, desperately, trying to remove the red from his skin, and the smell from his body.

_Whatever happened last night must never be allowed to happen again. _That one thought coursed through his mind throughout the entire ordeal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah observed the prints in the mud: they were only a few days old, and small, about the size of a young woman's.

_Nayru. _She had passed this way; he smiled, at least he knew he was on the right trail.

He had regretted his choice to let her go, it had been foolish and was directly counter to his vow to protect her; but he _had _hurt her, deeply, and he couldn't bring himself to follow after her, not then, not so soon after inflicting such a painful wound. Even if he found her now, he probably wouldn't reveal himself to her; she very likely would still be angry with him, or hurt at the very least. She wouldn't want to see him; but that did not mean that he didn't have an obligation to protect her; he would do his duty to her, whether she liked it or not.

That, too, was the Shiekah way: once you make a promise, you keep it, no matter the cost. And he had promised to protect her, and he would continue to live up to that vow, even if it cost him his own life.

He followed her trail until he came to a boulder that rested on the right side of the path, where she had stopped to rest. At least, that was what he assumed, judging by the position of her footprints by the stone itself: they were close together, and extremely close to the stone, as if she had used it to support herself. What puzzled him were the prints that followed afterward: these veered off the path, and into the tall grass on the left side of the path, where they vanished.

Why would she go off in another direction so suddenly like that? What had attracted her attention?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He followed her for nearly two miles into the tall grass when he came to a clearing in the swamp, where a large stone lay buried in the earth. It was ten feet tall, and covered with blue crystals, which seemed to glow, even in the day light. He walked over, and touched the stone, feeling its rough texture beneath his fingers, and marveling at its strange, alien beauty.

_Nayru would have loved this, _he thought. Especially the crystals and their strange light; he could just imagine her staring at them, hypnotized by them…

He shook his head; it was already having a similar effect on him. He pulled his dagger from its sheath and put it against one of the crystals, attempting to pry it from its stone prison. It yielded after about ten minutes of patient struggle, and a small _pop!_ He brushed it with a finger, and slipped it into his satchel at his waist, and re-sheathed his dagger.

As he looked down, he saw more prints leading around the monolith. He followed. There was nothing on the other side, and yet she _had _stopped here, for some unknown reason; he could see the depression in the mud where she had sat down. _Why had she stopped here?  
_"Are you lost?" A voice behind him inquired. Noah wheeled around, drawing his sword as he did so. A tall, slender woman stood behind him, with a white cloak draped across her shoulders. Beneath her white cloak, Noah saw a simple cotton dress, dyed blue, which came down to her ankles, revealing her bare feet. But what was most stunning about her were her eyes: they were a deep blue, and contained within them was a knowledge, a wisdom that surpassed that of any human.

"Are you lost?" She repeated.

"I'm looking for someone," Noah answered. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon suspiciously.

"You're looking for someone?" The woman repeated. "Who?"

"A person who means a great deal to me," Noah responded cryptically, careful not to reveal Nayru's identity.

"How did the two of you become separated, if this person means so much to you?" The woman demanded.

"We had…a disagreement," Noah said tactfully. He lowered his weapon, and stood up straight.

"What kind of disagreement?" The woman asked.

"She wanted to get married."

"And you did not?"

Noah shook his head; she had misunderstood him. "I want to marry her," he answered, "with all my heart, and all my soul. I love her, and I _want _to spend the rest of my life with her."

"But?"

"She's…special, and I'm nothing," Noah answered.

"You mean she's a princess," the woman observed. Noah immediately raised his sword at her; he had allowed her to coax the information from him, to manipulate him. This woman was a witch, and a powerful one to boot! She held up her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Peace, young Shiekah," she said placatively. "I am not the witch you suspect me to be! You were not manipulated, nor did you fail in your duty to protect Princess Nayru's identity. I am Nayru, Goddess of Reason! There are very few things that can be hidden from me!"

Noah blinked. A goddess, huh?

"Why should I believe that?" He demanded suspiciously.

"Because if I _was_ a witch, or if I _were_ working with Link, I would not have allowed the princess to leave this place, nor would I have wasted all this time speaking with her protector. I would have killed both of you, and saved myself the effort."

Noah lowered the sword slightly. What she had said _was _true, but he wasn't any less suspicious because of it.

"You're really Nayru?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And you've seen the Princess?"

Another nod.

"Where is she?"

"She passed this way, the night before last, we had a brief talk, and I sent her away, to the north." The "goddess" responded. "I also promised her that you would catch up to her before too long," she added, lowering her hands.

Noah's eyes narrowed again in suspicion. North was in the direction of the castle. How could she send the princess to her darkest enemy, and yet claim to have her best interests at heart? How could she claim not to support Link, when she had handed him the most valuable piece on the board?

"If you really are who you claim to be, why did you send the princess to the castle?" Noah demanded.

"Because the time has come to put an end to this," Nayru explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Link has taxed our patience long enough," Nayru answered calmly. "We are sending him a message."

"And that would be?"

"'Time's up'," Nayru said simply. Her face appeared calm, but in her eyes, Noah saw a burning anger against the shadow lord.

"I see." Noah said, "In that case, I too, must journey north." He turned to leave, and follow after the princess.

"Not before you and I finish our conversation." Nayru replied. Noah turned to face her; the goddess crossed arms angrily.

Noah felt sweat bead on his forehead.

"I agree that you did the right thing when you told Nayru the truth about your situation; what I can't condone is the manner in which you explained it to her." The goddess explained.

"But I told the truth!" Noah protested. "How is that wrong?"

"Telling the truth to someone you care about is a good thing, make no mistake about that, Noah; but without love, without concern for other's feelings, then that truth is meaningless. It only causes more pain in the end, and alienates those you care about most. You were honest with Nayru, but you did not consider her heart. You trampled on it, you broke it and you drove her away. You meant well, but in the end, all you caused was pain."

"So you're on her side, then?" He asked defensively.

"Not necessarily," Nayru responded calmly. "She _was _behaving like a child: spoiled, immature, demanding her own way. But she had hope; and I do not condemn her for that, nor should you. I would say that both of you behaved rather foolishly, each in your own way, and you will have to learn from those mistakes."

Noah bowed his head respectfully, but said nothing.

"I believe I have kept you long enough," Nayru said, looking up at the sun. "If you hurry, you will catch up to the princess by nightfall tomorrow."

Noah looked at her.

"Thank you," he said.

Nayru cocked her head to the side curiously.

"For what?" She asked.

"For watching over the princess when I could not," Noah explained. With that, he turned and ran north, following after the princess as fast as he could.

Nayru watched him as his back faded into the distance. She chuckled softly.

_He thanked me, _she thought to herself. These humans, these beings that she and her sisters had created, were extraordinary things; you could shape them, mold them, learn everything there was to know about them in a week, and yet, even after a thousand years, they could still surprise you.

She smiled. That was one of the benefits of wisdom: you knew when you did not know enough.

She faded into the mist.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: The chapter where Noah and Nayru are reunited. Also, Nayru's mysterious ailment is finally explained in detail. **

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Reunion_

Nayru pushed through the swamp grass, pressing northward, traveling ever closer to the place of her darkest nightmares.

_Hyrule Castle, _she thought, feeling primal fear sink its claws deep into her very core, shaking her resolve. Did she really possess the courage to do this? Or was she still that frightened little girl from five desperate years ago, who was still too afraid to stand her ground and fight back?

_Can I really do this, _she wondered. _Or am I still waiting for someone to rescue me?_

What if she failed, what then; who would stand against the dark lord? Noah? He was just one man. One man against a demigod: what chance did he really stand?

_I should be asking myself the same question, _she thought to herself, even as she continued to press forward. She was just one person, a young woman, barely entering into adulthood herself; how would she fare any better against that murdering psychopath?

Her right hand burned suddenly, as if it were on fire. She clutched at her arm, and held it close as she collapsed to her knees. She panted, trying to ignore the pain as she removed the gauntlet that covered her forearm, and began to undo the cloth wrapped about her arm. She clenched her hand into a fist as another wave of fire seared up her arm, and continued to unwind the cloth. Finally, her forearm was loose, free and exposed to the elements; she turned her hand, palm facing downward, and looked at the back of her hand.

She saw a mark, similar to the one Link bore on his right hand: three triangles, joined at the tips; the mark of the goddesses, the Triforce. However, unlike Link's mark, which glowed with a pink light, hers glowed with a pale blue hue. She touched the mark with her fingertip, and immediately, the pain began to recede.

_You bear my power inside yourself, _the voice of her namesake echoed within her mind.

_You're _inside_ me? _Nayru asked, feeling somewhat frightened of the idea of containing a goddess inside her placed her hands to her stomach, imagining the goddess as if she were an infant, slowly growing inside her; she felt not only fear, but a sense of protectiveness as well.

_I am not inside you, not in the way you imagine, _the goddess explained. _It is my blessing: I bestow upon you my power, and my protection._

_Then I can do anything you can?_

Nayru sensed displeasure radiate from the goddess at these words.

_No. You cannot._

Nayru winced at the amount of anger she felt. She asked her next question in a rather timid, shy fashion.

_What_ can_ I do, then?_

The goddess's anger relented.

_A greater understanding has been bestown upon you, even if you feel as if no change has occurred. Your understanding of the world, your perceptive capabilities, your intellect, your intuition, as well as many of your other mental faculties, all these things have been amplified many times beyond their normal capabilities, _the goddess explained. _That is my blessing._

_Can I perform more powerful magic? _Nayru inquired curiously.

_Yes._

_Then I may yet stand a chance, _the princess thought to herself, wrapping her forearm once again.

The goddess agreed with her sentiment.

Nayru stood up and picked up her guantlet before continuing on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stumbled from the swamp, and collapsed to the ground panting hard. It was happening again; the mysterious, overwhelming fatigue that had nothing to do with physical exertion. She had traveled a great distance, yes, and covered a greater amount of ground than she'd ever expected to in less time than she thought possible; but _still,_ she shouldn't feel _this _tired. She shouldn't feel as if she'd gone without sleep for nearly five days; what was wrong with her?

_Integration, _came the goddess's voice, intruding upon her thoughts.

_What does that mean? _Nayru asked as she continued with her labored breathing.

_It's my blessing, _the goddess of reason explained. _You see, _she continued, _there are some drawbacks to receiving it, initially, at least. Chief among them is fatigue. It's a part of the integration process: your mind and body are adjusting to the effects of containing my power within you. It's one of the reasons I normally choose younger hosts, who haven't yet entered their developmental years; it is easier on them. You were much older than normal when I selected you to be my bearer, and as a result, it is taking much longer for you to recover._

_How long do I have until I fully recover? _The princess demanded. She _could not _afford to be like this when she faced the shadow lord.

_That is entirely subjective on the host's part; I do not have control over the process, and the host does not seem to have conscious control either. The process must be waited out._

_And how long can that take? _If the goddess could at least provide a possible timeframe…

_Days, weeks, months, years even. I'm sorry, but I can't tell. No two hosts have ever reacted the same way, determining a pattern is impossible._

_And you decided to send me _now? _When I'm like this!? _Nayru strained to push herself into a sitting position. The feeling of exertion was incredible!

_I had hoped you were over the worst of it, but it seems that I was wrong. It was partly the reason I sent Noah after you, just in case. I thought he would have been here by now. I do hope nothing happened to him._

_So do I. _Nayru agreed. In spite of her anger towards him, for his cruel words several days ago, Nayru still regarded Noah as a friend, and she desperately hoped he was alright. She didn't want to face her enemy alone.

_…not alone._

She shook her head from side to side. She must be imagining things; for a moment, she thought she heard Noah's voice in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah swung through the trees, leaping from branch to branch, pressing northward, never stopping to rest, despite the burning in his arms and legs. He had to keep going, he had to keep moving, he had to reach her. She was his mission, his reason, his friend; if he lost her, what else did he have to live for? What would be his reason to continue on?

He wouldn't let anything happen to her; he would protect her. He would see her restored to her proper place as queen of Hyrule, and he would be there to defend her, to watch over her, to keep her safe from any that might dare threaten her.

He looked up at the sky, and saw the sun beginning to sink beneath the west, and disappear behind the mountains. Nayru, the Goddess of Reason, had told him that he would find her by nightfall.

_Almost there,_ he thought. He could see the northern edge of the swamp from his vantage point in the trees. It couldn't be much more than several miles away, and if he continued at his current pace, he would be there in under an hour.

_Just hold on Nayru,_ he begged. _I'm on my way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reached the edge of the Eternal Wastes, but saw no sign of the princess. Where was she, had she been captured? No, he saw a single set of tracks that led away from the swamp, and continued northward; what was troubling about them was how they seemed to stagger about, veering sharply to the left, then the right.

Was she injured? Poisoned, perhaps? It was unlikely, Noah had taught her how to draw poison, and treat minor injuries, as well as set bones; she knew basic first aid. He followed after the trail, hoping that nothing had happened to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found her, lying face down on the ground, about a mile from the swamp.

"Nayru!" He cried, and rushed over to her. He crouched down beside her.

_Oh no, _he thought desperately, _please, _please_ don't let her be dead._

Cradling her in his arms, he put his ear to her chest. He heard her heart beat, steady and strong.

_Thank the gods, _he sighed with relief. She breathed in and out softly.

_Thank the gods, _he thought again. She was only sleeping; she was alright. He worried over nothing! He held her close, as much for his own reassurance as for her protection.

She stirred in her sleep. "Noah," she whispered faintly.

_I'm here. I'm here, Your Highness; don't worry. I'm here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nayru finally awoke it was close to morning the following day. She sat up slowly, and took stock of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the fire: it was warm, and pleasant, and illuminated the rest of her surroundings; she had been lying on her back, behind several boulders, the smallest of which was easily eight feet in height. A blanket had been placed on top of her to keep her warm, which meant she wasn't alone.

It was then that she noticed him. She blinked and shook her head in silent disbelief. Sitting directly across from her, with only the fire between them, was Noah.

"Hi," he said shyly.

She remembered when they had last spoke, the words that had been exchanged between them. She ought to feel angry with him, ought to want to hurt him in the same way he had hurt her; but she didn't. She only felt relief: he was here, he was alright, nothing had happened to him after she ran away. She stood up, and Noah followed suit, as she walked over to him. For a moment, she stood in front of him, saying and doing nothing, transfixed.

Then, suddenly, and without warning, she embraced him, and held him tightly, just to make sure he was _really_ there.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed repeatedly. It was all she could say.

"I'm sorry, too," Noah said, holding her close. She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said," Noah continued. "I only wanted to spare you pain, and in the end, I only caused you more. I was wrong, Your Highness, can you forgive me?"

Nayru wiped away her tears, and nodded, smiling. "Of course I do," she said with a small, nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry," Noah said, bowing his head.

Nayru lifted his head, so that she could look him in the eye. "Friends make mistakes," she said, "but in the end, they will always forgive each other."

She felt him smile beneath his mask, and he pulled her close in another embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Did you mean it?" Nayru asked suddenly.

"Did I mean what?" His apology?

"When we first parted ways, you told me you loved me; did you mean it?" Nayru had wanted an answer to this question since she'd first heard him say the words. Noah sighed, and held her back at an arm's length. He held her by the shoulders.

"With all my heart," he confessed, looking at her steadily. She moved closer, closing the distance between them once again, and pulled his mask from his face, as well as her own. She smiled.

"Good," she whispered.

She leaned in close. Noah realized: this was just like last time.


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter Thirty-Six: The Heart of Courage, and the Dreams of a Future King_

Collin could feel the tension in the air, he could see the fear in their eyes whenever they passed his cell, and he could hear it in the way they spoke to one another. Something terrible had happened. What it was, the young prince could not piece together, but he knew this: Link had been involved. It was evident from the way the guards spoke his name, the way they looked over their shoulders, as if they were being watched. They had feared him before, now they were terrified of him.

_The time is fast approaching. _Your _time is fast approaching, _Farore observed.

_My time? _Collin inquired.

_I told you before: there will come a time when your people will need you to lead them. That is your destiny; that is what you were born to be._

_I'm no leader, _Collin said defensively.

_That's why I'm here, _Farore countered. _I'm your support, remember? I believe in you, even when no one else does._

_You make it sound so easy, _Collin responded dejectedly.

_Do you think Link had it easy, all those years ago, when he had to face Ganondorf on his own? _Farore demanded angrily._ Do you think anyone believed in him? Do you think he believed in himself? I'll tell you: no, he did not. He thought he was going to fail; he thought that holding a sword made him brave, and when he lost it, he thought he had lost his courage. But he didn't; it was inside him, a part of him, as much as your heart, your courage is a part of you._

_Nothing can take it away, and _I_ certainly didn't give it to you; I only amplified what was already there._

_But that was – _

_It was no different, _Farore interrupted. Her rebuke silenced the young prince. Collin hung his head.

He felt a warm breeze caress his bare feet, and he looked up; Farore stood before him, with her hands planted firmly on her hips, and an angry expression on her face.

"You're seventeen years old, and a prince," she snapped. "It's time you started acting like it!"

"I am!" Collin shouted heatedly, rising to his feet.

"No, you're not!" Farore shouted back. "You're behaving like a spoiled child, who's been denied his way! You want your kingdom back, but you're not willing to fight for it; you want someone to hand it to you!"

Collin didn't answer. He just stood there, feeling angry at the accusation and powerless against it at the same time.

Farore's eyes softened as she took his hand in hers.

"'Courage is not the absence of fear, but the fortitude to carry on in spite of that fear', remember?" She asked.

Collin still did not respond.

"I know you're afraid," she continued, "I know you don't think you have what it takes to do this, Collin. But I know better; deep down, beneath all that fear and doubt, you'll find the strength to accomplish your task. _You can do this! _It won't be easy, it won't be pleasant, but you will succeed, and you will be rewarded with more than you ever thought possible." She smiled encouragingly now.

_More than I ever thought possible, _Collin thought to himself. Only a few short months ago, he wasn't even sure the gods existed, let alone that they spoke to mortals; yet now, standing before him, was living proof that they did: Farore, Goddess of Life, was standing in front of him, _holding his hand_, and giving him words of encouragement.

He wanted to show her just how much he appreciated these small acts of kindness. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling her smooth skin against his; he leaned in close to her. He just wanted to show her…how much it all meant…

She put her fingertips to his lips, and smiled sadly.

"I'm not the one," she said.

Collin blinked, and stood straight again. He was blushing in embarrassment, but he also looked hurt.

"Unions, particularly those of a sexual nature, are strictly forbidden between an immortal and a mortal," she explained, "It was agreed upon long ago; it has been broken many times since, by various gods and goddesses, and it has hurt everyone involved. I'd rather not see that happen to you."

Collin hung his head in disappointment. "I understand," he murmured.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, Collin. But I won't let you hurt yourself for me," she said.

Collin just nodded sadly, looking at the ground.

"There will be others," Farore said, forcing him to look at her. "And amongst those others, you'll find _her_, the one you're truly meant to be with; you'll get married, have lots of children, grow old, and die together."

"There will never be another who makes me feel the way you do," he said quietly.

Farore smiled brightly.

"Yes, there will!" She cried jubilantly. "I'm not so special! She's out there somewhere! You just have to find her!"

Collin didn't appear convinced.

"How do you know?" He asked. "Is that a part of my destiny as well?"

The Goddess of Life shook her head, and then tapped his chest with a forefinger.

"That's why," she answered. "Good hearts attract each other, just as wicked ones do; she'll be drawn to you by this: your heart. You'll find each other, be drawn together in this wide world because of your hearts, and do you want to know something? It would make me happy to see you happy, to see you ruling a kingdom in days of peace, to see you with your lovely wife, and your children gathered about the two of you."

Collin looked at the goddess in wonder. She really dreamed all this for _him? _Even though it would never be _her?_

"And then," she continued, "When the cycle of life draws to its inevitable close, you'll find me waiting there for you, _all of you_, on the other side."

"You want all this? Just for me?" Collin demanded, hardly believing his ears.

Farore nodded.

He fought the tears that threatened to explode from his eyes. He'd never had a friend like her in his entire life; it was something almost magical! And he couldn't get enough of it!

She embraced him, and held him close.

"I'll always be your friend," she whispered. "And you'll always have a special place in my heart. I'll always be there for you, even after this is all over! Our friendship won't end simply because the war is over; you'll never be alone. And if it ever feels that way, just call on me! I'd love to prove you wrong!"

His breathing became ragged; he tried valiantly to hold himself together, but in the end, he lost control, even as he returned her embrace.

There never would be another like her, he decided, but if she said that there were others like her in the world, then he would do his best to try and find the one meant for him.

Farore smiled as she briefly touched his mind with her own, and caught a glimpse of his thoughts: she wouldn't have it any other way.


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Perspectives_

Noah could see it in the distance: Hyrule Castle. Its white washed walls belying its sinister nature; in a few more hours they would arrive there, to put an end to this once and for all. Behind him, Nayru lay sleeping peacefully, once again overcome by the integration process of her own goddess's blessing. She had explained to him, as best she could, what had been happening to her and why. The goddess's blessing had placed a strain on her mind and body, thus exhausting her at random, unpredictable moments, until the process was complete; she wasn't even sure when that would be, and had no way to determine it. Yet she had still been adamant about facing Link _now, _as opposed to later, when she would be at her full strength.

"I have you by my side," she had said, just before succumbing to her latest episode, "what do I have to be afraid of?"

But Noah was worried, nonetheless; the people of Hyrule couldn't afford to lose her, _he _couldn't afford to lose her! She was his only reason for continuing to exist, the only thing that gave him purpose anymore, if he lost her…what reason did he have to continue living? The fact that he loved her only complicated matters even more.

He wondered, briefly, if he ought not leave her behind, and continue on his own, finishing off the shadow lord for her, before she put herself in harm's way. He chuckled quietly at the thought. She'd be even angrier with him for doing that; she'd said that they'd face him together, and there was not a force on earth that could dissuade her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link looked down on the vast plains below from his place on the balcony.

_She is close, _he thought. On the back of his right hand, the Mark of Power glowed faintly, barely visible against his black armor, but he could feel her nevertheless. Princess Nayru was close by, and drawing closer. And she came bearing him a gift; a gift that he would willingly, lovingly, happily receive from her. The fragment of Wisdom would soon be his! It was so close he could practically taste it!

He laughed as madness overcame him; his dream would soon become a reality! He would become the god of this land: immortal, undying, and worshipped for all eternity. His laughter increased in volume. He was being handed godhood on a silver platter! How the gods seemed to favor him!

_Come to me, fair princess! _He cried. _I will be only too happy to relieve you of your burden!_

_ Godhood!_

How he loved the sound of that word!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nayru, _Collin thought quietly, as he sat in the dark of his cell. He didn't know why he suddenly, inexplicably, thought of his sister, but he did know that he was deeply concerned for her. He hoped she was alright.

She had managed to evade capture for so long, he only hoped that she could continue to elude Link, and foil the dark lord's sinister plans.

_She'll be fine,_ Farore whispered reassuringly.

_How do you know? _Collin asked.

_ She's fierce, determined, and she's stronger than you know, _Farore answered.

_She is? _Collin remembered his sister from years ago; all that came to mind was a twelve year old who was timid at times, respectful, dutiful, frightened on occasion, and who cried as often as she smiled. Had she really changed that much?

_She's had to, _Farore observed, intruding into his thoughts.

Collin was troubled. Would he even recognize her if he saw her again? It was deeply troubling for him to think that he might not recognize his own flesh and blood; he didn't like to think that she had changed so drastically that she would be unrecognizable.

_She's my sister, _he thought. He didn't want to lose her too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru opened her eyes slowly. It had happened again; she had blacked out due to Nayru's blessing, which she was beginning to treat as a curse.

_I'm sorry,_ the goddess whispered in a hurt tone. It sounded almost childlike.

Nayru shook her head, clearing it. _It's not your fault, _she replied.

_But you –_

_ I just hate that it affects me like this, _the princess explained. _I am grateful, really, _she reassured when the goddess made no response.

_Maybe you should rest a little longer, _the goddess suggested when Nayru began to stand.

_No._

_ But –_

_ You're the Goddess of Reason; you know why this has to be done._

_ That doesn't mean I'm not concerned! _The goddess protested. _You're still being affected, _severely_ I might add. If you were to experience one of these episodes during a fight, particularly against Link, you could die!_

_ I accept that risk, _Nayru responded as she took several shaky steps towards where Noah stood.

_You can't!_

_ For the sake of my people, no sacrifice is too great, _Nayru answered. _I do not fear death!_

_ That's what I'm afraid of, _the goddess responded. Nayru paused a moment.

_I'm afraid that you _would _throw away your life if it meant you could save your people, _the goddess confessed. _Do you know how many I have had to watch do the same? And do you know how many did it because _I _chose them? Do you know how many died, how many _sacrificed_ for the good of their people; and do you know how many times I have mourned for each and every single one of them because of it?_

Nayru remained silent, still listening.

_Do you know how many times I've had to see what _could _have been, only to watch as that future burns down in flames? I don't want to see that again, Nayru! I want you to succeed where the others failed: live! Live a long, full life; have children, grow old, and die at a ripe old age, in your proper time! But don't throw away your life so rashly! I can't bear to watch it again!_

Nayru imagined her namesake: filled with despair, self-loathing, and weeping in frustration as yet another made the fatal choice she so despised.

_And she blames herself for it, _she realized. The emotions emanating from the goddess were powerful. She stood there in silence, slowly taking it in, feeling as the goddess felt, empathizing, understanding.

_Two things I promise you, _the princess said at last. _One: I will defeat Link, and two: you will see me live that full life you spoke of, with those children you spoke of, and with the man I have chosen to be by my side. You will not watch me throw my life away; I'll find another way; I won't fail you. You won't have to watch me die._

Now Nayru felt disbelief from the goddess. How could a mortal make such a promise? The princess smiled at the confusion.

_I promise, _she repeated.

_You would do that? For me? _The Goddess of Reason asked. No one had ever listened to her like this before; no one had ever listened as she laid bare her heart, and then promised to fulfill the desires that had been revealed. And yet, here was one, a princess no less, pledging to do just that.

_I would do that for you, _the princess said.

_Really? _She wanted to believe, as the Hylians did, but these promises sounded too good to be true!

_I promise, _the princess repeated for a third time. _What's more, when I make a promise, I keep it. Because that is the Shiekah way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High above the mortal plane, beyond space and beyond time, Nayru, Goddess of Reason, sank to her knees, weeping, not in pain, but joy! Someone understood at last! Someone would be willing to fight the darkness of the world, and she wasn't going to kill herself to see its end! Even if it was only once, even if it was this host, and no other, she wept because there would be at least one who was determined to live the life she saw! Someone whose blood would not be on her hands!

_Princess Nayru of Hyrule, _she thought in relief. _You alone, among the many hosts I have chosen throughout the centuries, you alone have chosen life, not death! You exceed them all, and I am proud to have you as my bearer!_

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything well, sister?" The voice belonged to her sister Din, the Goddess of Strength.

"Yes, sister," Nayru answered, wiping her eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Don't worry, Nayru," Din cooed softly in her sister's ear, placing a hand on each shoulder. "Soon, everything will be made right again, and this nightmare will end!"

_Yes, _Nayru thought. _Yes it will._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru took her place beside Noah.

"Feeling better?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded.

"A little hungry," she admitted. "But other than that, I feel fine."

"As soon as we get to the nearest town, we'll get you something," Noah said.

"And from there, Hyrule Castle?"

Noah nodded. "Hyrule Castle," he answered in agreement.

_At last, _Nayru thought privately, as she and Noah began to walk down the path. At long last this nightmare would finally be put to rest!


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Congratulations to those who have chosen to follow this tale up until now! Unfortunately, there is a downside; the tale is almost over. The end is in sight! Don't worry, it's not going to happen within the next several chapters, but know that it is slowly, inevitably approaching. Alas, I would continue the tale forever if I could, but all good things must come to an end eventually. I deeply regret this tragic news, but I will not lie to my loyal fans; you deserve to know the truth. **

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Calm Before the Storm_

Noah walked in silence, letting the path leading him where it chose, but always keeping focused on the north, the direction in which he _must _go. For in that direction lay the shadow lord, the oppressor of Hyrule, the tyrant king, and the murderer of his mother.

_Link, _he thought, feeling the hot anger burn deep in his heart. What was once a smoldering pile of ashes, now threatened to erupt into a blazing inferno. He steeled himself against it, attempting to master his emotions and keep himself in check. His anger was hot, and threatened to consume him; it would do him no good when the time came to use it.

And besides, he reminded himself, he wasn't the only one who had suffered in all this…his thoughts turned to Nayru, the Zora, the Gorons, and everyone else who had felt the sting of Link's whip on their backs. They had all known a pain similar to Noah's; he was not alone in his suffering, which meant that he was not entitled to petty revenge. This had to be about justice, about punishing Link for his appalling crimes against the very people he ruled.

Though he wanted to drive the knife in for his own reasons, Noah forced himself to remember all the others; if he couldn't do it for _all_ of them, then he wouldn't do it at all. This fight couldn't be about revenge, as much as he wanted it to be; it had to be about something _more. _If killing Link was not for justice, then he would think of some other way to punish the foul warlord for his crime.

_I'm sorry mother, _he thought, _but I can't do it. Not for you alone; if I'm going to kill someone, it should be for the right reason, and not just to avenge you. I'm sorry, please forgive me._

He looked at a nearby signpost: they could go to Jesper which lay to the east, a detour of one mile; or they could remain on course for another three miles, and then turn northeast to Kakariko before completing the journey to Hyrule Castle. He looked back at the princess.

"Which way do you want to go?" He asked. His instincts told him to turn east towards Jesper, but this detour was for Nayru, and therefore, it was her choice, not his. Nayru looked at the signpost, crossed her arms, and began to weigh the options in her head.

There were likely to be more soldiers in Kakariko than Jesper; _but_ onthe other hand, they were less notorious _there_ than in Jesper. Goods were also more expensive in Kakariko than in Jesper…but it _was _on their way to the castle…and then, there was the distance…

"Kakariko," she decided at last. Noah cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She demanded in a curious, yet defensive voice.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?" He asked.

"It's not the practical choice, I admit," Nayru said. "We have more chance of being caught there, it's more expensive, and it's farther away; but it's also on the way to the castle, so we won't be delayed too long once we get there."

"A mile east, or three miles northeast, we're delayed either way; shouldn't we take the safer route?" Noah queried.

"It's actually a mile east, a mile west, _and then _a three miles north; it's a longer delay if we go to Jesper," Nayru responded.

"Alright, then," Noah responded with a bow to the princess. "Kakariko it is then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link watched as the mark on his hand grew stronger, more defined. A small circle of pale light had begun to fill the center of the three triangles.

_She approaches, _he thought with satisfaction. All he had to do was wait.

He smiled. Good people were so easy to manipulate; take from them what they cherished most, or hurt the ones they loved, and eventually you had them eating from the palm of your hand like a kitten or a puppy. He had taken what Nayru had loved the most: her family, her kingdom, and her subjects, and he had ground them into dust beneath his boot. At first, it had been to make them strong, but now, he no longer cared about that; all that mattered was getting the remaining fragment of the Triforce, and uniting the scattered fragments within himself in order to become the perfect being.

He looked up at the sky, watching the sun's slow passage overhead.

_It's almost time, _he thought. His gaze turned to his own mark again.

_I suppose I'd better make preparations for my guests; it's what a "good" king would do._

He laughed. "Good king!" That was rich!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah watched in disbelief as Nayru polished off her third bowl of stew. She said she'd been hungry, but he hadn't thought she'd meant _this hungry! "_A little"; he snorted at the memory. He'd have to increase their emergency money if she continued like this! Their waitress came over with a fourth bowl, looking irritated, and placed it before the young princess.

"Eating for two?" She asked peevishly, looking at the young girl before her.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Nayru asked innocently, as Noah pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, and looked down in embarrassment. She did not just say that!

The woman blinked in surprise, and cast a disapproving, slightly curious look at Noah before she departed.

Nayru looked across the table at her friend.

"Was it something I said?" She asked as she noticed his reaction to the light conversation that had just occurred.

"Nayru," he began, looking up at her, "she just asked you if you were pregnant." He explained.

Nayru, who had just raised her mug to her lips, choked as she inhaled in shock. Noah tried his hardest not to laugh at her reaction.

"B-b-but," she stammered as she thumped her chest, "y-you and I-I – we haven't b-been – n-not like _that!" _She looked at the back of the retreating woman, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

Noah laughed now, unable to contain himself.

"At least you know what it means now," he said in good natured teasing.

Nayru slumped in her seat, leaving her fourth bowl untouched. She pushed it away, feeling self conscious.

"Done already?" Noah queried, in the same tone he had used before. He chuckled softly.

"I'm not hungry," she replied in flat, dull tones. _Not anymore._ She looked like she wanted to become small, to fade into the shadows, and become invisible.

"Alright then," Noah said, rising from his place at the table.

Nayru did likewise. She noticed she had her hands folded over her stomach, and quickly dropped them to her sides; there was no need to arouse _anymore _suspicion. She followed as Noah went up to the counter.

"That'll be thirty rupees," the barkeep muttered. Nayru cringed inside when she heard the tab; had she really eaten that much?

Noah pulled out three yellow jewels from the satchel that held their emergency money, and placed them on the counter.

"Seems to be in order," the burly man muttered after he examined the stones briefly to make sure they weren't counterfeits.

"Thank you," Noah replied. He turned to leave, when the barkeep grabbed his arm.

"You take care of her now," he whispered darkly in Noah's ear.

Noah fought the smile that he felt twitching the edges of his mouth. It would not be a good idea to smile right now. He simply nodded; the barkeep grunted, and released the young man's arm. Noah opened the door to the tavern, and held it open for Nayru, who quickly exited into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry," she said apologetically as Noah closed the tavern door behind him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, as he placed his mask over his face once more.

"But…they think -"

"Don't worry about what they think," Noah said, cutting off her explanation, and putting a hand on her shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

Nayru fell silent.

"So you made a mistake," Noah said, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry about it; things like this happen. It's part of being human; we're not perfect, we're going to mess up, and make mistakes. Learn from them, and don't repeat them again. Nayru, I don't expect perfection from you, and neither should anyone else! You're as human as the next person; that means you're going to mess up; you're going to fail at times. The important thing is to learn from those mistakes, like anyone else. Look at it this way: at least you know what 'eating for two' means now!" She felt him smile at her beneath his mask.

Nayru didn't appear convinced, but Noah dropped the matter, and continued to walk with her in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrule Castle greeted them from the west, its tall, ivory white towers reflecting the moonlight brightly at them, even when they were still three miles away. It would be another hour before they reached their destination, and confronted the shadow lord.

"Do you know what fear feels like?" Noah asked Nayru as the Castle loomed in the distance.

"Is it where you breathe rapidly," Nayru queried, "and you have this ominous feeling, and it feels like all your insides have left you?"

"I believe those are the prerequisites, yes," Noah answered.

"Then, yes, I know what fear feels like," Nayru answered.

Noah sighed in relief. "Good," he said. "I was afraid I was the only one."


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Events Are Set in Motion _

Darkness crept over the surface of the world, as the moon was blotted out from the night sky. For Noah and Nayru, it was a welcome event; the shadows were their home, their friends, and their allies. They were the Shiekah; they _were_ the darkness! No one knew it better than they did; no one understood it as they did. No one had learned to harness its power as they had!

They wove about, blending in with the shadows, each repeating the childhood lessons that they had been taught.

_Our power is the shadow; they are our strength, our weakness. Use them wisely. _They were swift and silent, moving like wraiths across the battlements; no one would have known where they were until it was too late. They stalked their prey as a spider would: quietly and carefully, so as not to betray their location.

Even without the light of the moon overhead to guide them, they did not falter. Every move one made was perfectly synchronized to the other, the result of having practiced, and trained together for years; each understood the other, and recognized their own movements from the many night creatures about them.

_Invisibility is a matter of patience and agility. _They slipped past a group of soldiers without incident; there was no sense in provoking a confrontation unless it was necessary. They heard their raucous laughter, and their merry drinking. Nayru looked at Noah, and he at her.

Both rolled their eyes in disdain: no form of discipline at all. Infiltrating the castle like this was pathetic! It was too easy!

_When you strike, strike hard. _One of the guards had strayed away from the others, and was dangerously close to approaching them. In his hand was a torch, which he used to illuminate his path along the battlements. If he got much closer, they would be spotted.

Instantly, they reacted. Nayru removed her mask, and doused it in a nearby barrel of water, while Noah, slipped into the darkest portion of the shadows. As quietly as she could, Nayru stole up behind the guard, and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned in surprise.

"Hi there," Nayru said cheerfully, as she extinguished the torch with her wet cloth; it hissed softly. Before the guard could even raise the alarm, Noah placed a hand over the man's mouth; he gave a muffled shriek of protest. There was a loud pop, as Noah snapped his neck. The man slumped over, as dead as a stone.

_When you strike, strike hard. And then fade away, without a trace. _They handled the body gently to prevent it from making too much noise, and hid it behind a pile of crates, where no one could see. Nayru wrung the remaining water from the cloth she held tightly in her fist, and tied it about her face once again.

"Something feels wrong," she whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" Noah whispered back.

"It's just a feeling I'm having," Nayru explained. "It's almost like Link _wants_ us to enter undetected. It feels like he's toying with us somehow."

Noah agreed silently. Something did feel off about the ease of their infiltration; no guards were this incompetent, or negligent! If Nayru was right, and she usually was, then Link was playing a game of cat and mouse; he wanted to _test _them, but not kill them…not yet, at least. That would come later.

"We're walking into a trap," Nayru realized.

"Next move?" Noah queried.

"Spring the trap," Nayru answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link knew they would be here soon, he could feel the desperate yearning of the fragment within him, the desperate longing to be whole again. The mark on his right hand was now fully formed, and glowing with its usual pink light. He smiled.

Everything was going according to plan…

He raised his chalice to his lips, and drained the last of the 1309 in a long gulp. He sighed, hurling the silver cup from himself. All he had to do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It is time, _Farore whispered faintly in the back of his mind.

Collin knew he had to escape. He knew that he could not sit inside this cell any longer; he knew he had to get out. The fire that had awoken inside him would not be extinguished; it flared and grew, and threatened to consume him. He had to do something.

_Calm yourself, _Farore chastised. _Reacting like this will not help anyone. You need to be calm._

_How can I be calm!? _Collin demanded. _Something has happened, I know it! Something that can finally end this madness, and you want me to calm down!?_

_Yes, _Farore answered.

"I do," she finished, as she appeared before him.

Collin panted savagely, like a wounded beast. Farore put her hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe," she said softly. "Breathe…"

Collin inhaled slowly, and exhaled slowly for several minutes. Farore smiled encouragingly, and yet, behind that smile Collin could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

Farore hung her head sadly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Collin forced her to look at him again.

"Sorry about what?" He demanded.

"We call the process 'integration'," Farore explained in a small voice.

Collin was silent for a moment. "What is 'integration'?" He asked quietly.

"When we choose our bearers for the Triforce marks," Farore began, "there is a period of time where a blending of sorts must occur, where the Triforce becomes a part of you, body and soul. The mark is but an outward sign of what you hold within you, Collin; but the fragment itself cannot simply be removed from your body. It is completely part of you."

"I understand all this," Collin responded. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Until now," Farore continued, "integration has been slow for you, occurring in increments so small, you haven't noticed."

Collin nodded his understanding. "Alright," he answered. He knew there was more.

Farore looked tearful now.

"But when one of the other fragments threatens its brother, that is the moment when Courage awakens in full, and begins the process in earnest; because it has to, because it has to defend its brothers from each other. Collin, I told you I chose you for your heart; what I told you was true, but now I am afraid for you…"

"Why?"  
"Because once the Courage fragment awakens, it threatens to overwhelm and consume its host if the host is not careful. Do you remember that time when I told you 'be brave, not foolish'?"

Collin nodded.

"This is that moment. The Courage fragment, once it awakens in full, is prone to make the host reckless, and foolhardy, and careless in any situation. It's already threatening to do the same to you. That's why you need to be calm, think carefully, and clearly, to counterbalance my fragment's power. I blessed you, but you need to be careful with how you use its power."

She put a hand on his sternum; his mark flared to life beneath her fingertips.

"Anything can corrupt, not just power," she said as she stared at the mark.

"And that is why I am sorry," she finished as she stared into his blue eyes.

"You're afraid that I'll get myself killed?" He understood now.

She nodded.

"It's what got Link killed in the end; the Power fragment threatened Wisdom, and Courage intervened to protect it, at the cost of its host."

"And you're afraid that the same will happen to me?"

She nodded again.

"It won't." He said suddenly.

She looked at him, stunned. Hadn't he been listening?

"Haven't you –?" She began.

"Is Noah with her?" Collin asked, interrupting her.

She blinked in surprise at the question.

"Is…Noah…with…her?" He repeated slowly.

She nodded.

He sighed in relief. Then she was safe, at least for the time being; Noah would die before he let anything happen to her.

Which meant he had time to formulate a plan of escape…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had not seen any guards in quite some time. Noah and Nayru raced through the corridors, searching for their adversary, the shadow lord, known as Link. He had robbed them both of everything they had held dear: for Nayru, that had been her family, her friends, and her kingdom. For Noah, it had been less, but just as powerful: his mother, Impa. Now, all the pair of Shiekah had was each other, and both had a determination, a reason to see the dark king's fall from grace.

_He's close, _Nayru could feel it.

"Through that door," she shouted as they came to the end of the corridor. Noah charged, and slammed his body against the oak door, forcing it open with his weight. Nayru quickly followed behind.

A voice laughed loudly from across the room.

"Well, well, I was hardly expecting that kind of entry! I even left the door unlocked, just for the two of you!"

Nayru and Noah glared at the laughing figure of the king, who sat upon his throne, with a new sword resting across his lap.

"Link," Nayru's voice was dripping with hate. She drew her daggers, and charged. Her passion overrode her reason. It was time to end this, once and for all!


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: This chapter was written while listening to the song "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. If you have not heard it, I highly recommend listening to it. I felt it captured the feeling of this chapter, as well as the essence of this story. The title of the chapter is also an homage to the song itself.**

**Also, the song's theme will carry over into the next chapter. You'll understand why when you get to the end.**

_Chapter Forty: This is War_

Nayru charged in blindly, rushing towards the king, who had seated himself in her mother's throne. All sense of reason, all sense of caution was thrown to the winds; only one thing mattered: avenging herself on the man who had ruined her life! She tightened her grip on her daggers as she approached the throne.

_I'm going to wipe that smile off your face, _she thought nastily. _After that, I'm going to rearrange your face more to my liking!_

His smile widened. _I would _love _to see you try! _

She could hear his voice in her head! She slashed at him with her right hand, and watched in frustration as he ducked out of the way, unharmed.

"Missed me," he cried playfully. He hefted his sword in his left hand, testing its weight. He crouched low in a defensive position, waiting for the young princess to pounce again. All the while, the smile he wore never faltered, never faded…and it only infuriated Nayru even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard stared in disbelief.

_Impossible, _he thought.

The cell was empty. The prisoner was gone; he had vanished without a trace. Hastily the guard withdrew the key from his pocket, and inserted it into the lock. There was a grating sound as he twisted it, and unlocked the door; it groaned as he pushed it inwards, and entered the room. Upon entering the room, he became suspicious; something didn't feel right about this whole situation.

How could someone without access to the outside world have managed to escape from his own cell, completely unaided, and without leaving a trace of his whereabouts? The realization hit him suddenly.

_I'm such a fool, _he thought as he turned around to see the prison door swinging shut behind him. The grating of the key fell upon his ears; he was locked in.

_Crafty devil, _he thought with a smile. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and decided to wait…

Someone would be along with the key soon enough…at least, that was assuming he still knew how to read Prince Collin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru ducked underneath the strike that had been aimed at her neck, and slashed with the dagger in her left hand, only to have Link jump back at the last second. Once again, she had failed to land a blow upon him.

_He's good, there's no getting around that, _she admitted to herself. She had known that he would prove to be a difficult opponent, but she hadn't imagined that it would be like this! He was as quick as he was strong; it was taking every ounce of her agility and concentration just to avoid his strikes. Whenever she had the opportunity to counter-strike, she took it, but Link, it seemed, was able to predict her every move; every strike she made, he casually dodged, or side-stepped, with that sickening, foolish smile plastered to his face.

He laughed in savage, bloodthirsty delight.

"Well, this _is _fun," he cried. "Most of my victims tend to plead for their lives; they don't stand up and fight, like you do. I appreciate that! It gives me the chance to kill my boredom!"

He laughed again.

Furious, Nayru lunged again, and scratched his breastplate, leaving a long gleaming, silver line in its otherwise flawless black sheen. It may not have been first blood, but it did give her some satisfaction that she was able to hit him, at the very least.

He appeared stunned. She had managed to hit him? His smile wavered at last: she had managed to hit him!? Blank shock registered on his face now; how had she accomplished that? It was a feat he no longer considered possible.

She drew her fist back, and thrust it forward with all the strength she could muster. All her pain, all her rage, all her grief, all her hatred, and all her love, she channeled into this one attack. She felt her fist make impact with Link's face…and watched in horror, and revulsion as it sank into it.

_What in the world, _she wondered, as she withdrew her fist in disgust. She watched as Link's face caved in on itself. Nauseated, she stepped back, as he advanced, reaching out for her. His body began to melt, and his armor cascaded to his feet in a heap. The body of the tyrant king oozed out from between the plates of metal, to become a flesh colored puddle.

"An imitation?" Noah wondered aloud, as he walked up behind Nayru. For the shadow lord to create such a perfect replica of himself required highly advanced skill at spell weaving, he realized.

"Not even Ganondorf was capable of something as advanced as this," Nayru agreed.

"Do you like my golem, then?" Link asked, as he rose up from the floor upon which they stood. He held another flesh colored lump in his hand, like a mass of unused clay; he held it up before them.

"It's known as Cursed Clay, or the Potter's Demise," he explained, "A single drop of blood is all it needs to take on the physical form of the one using it. As you can see, things like bone structure, and solidarity of form are difficult, if not impossible to replicate, making the imitations convincing from a distance, but less so when closer." He looked at them incredulously when they said nothing.

"What?" He demanded. "Did you think you were the only ones capable of practicing deception and trickery? Did you think I would be as foolish as Ganondorf, and attack you without first testing you? What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"The kind that doesn't know when to shut up," Noah responded cheekily, as he drew his sword from its sheath.

"So, you do talk," Link countered, "I had nearly forgotten! You're so silent most of the time that I had begun to think you were simply dumb muscle that Impa created."

"Well, you'd know all about dumb and muscle, now wouldn't you, Your Majesty?" Noah replied sarcastically.

Link grinned wickedly. "I think the first thing I'll carve out of you is that insolent tongue of yours, you filthy abomination!"

With that he threw what remained of his Cursed Clay on the ground, and charged at them, with his sword drawn. He blasted Noah back with a wave of pure force, and grabbed Nayru by the throat. Their Triforce marks resonated together due to their close proximity.

"A gift? For me? Princess, you are too kind!" He exclaimed, as Nayru rasped and choked in his grip. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as Link began the process to extract her fragment from within her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry! Bar the gates, don't let a single one of those bastards through," Captain Tobias shouted as his men barred the town gate against the raging army of Stalfos on the other side. The army of the undead had suddenly turned on the men, and had begun to kill indiscriminately. Men, women, children, it didn't matter to those monsters; all that mattered to them was the fact that they were causing pain, and they were reveling in it.

Tobias had ordered his men to retreat behind the safety of the town gate, and to raise the drawbridge in the hopes of keeping the demons at bay. His plan had been partially successful; he had managed to have the gate closed. But as his men had begun to raise the bridge a pair of Grand Stalfos had arrived, and cut the chain that was used to pull the bridge upward. It sank downward like a stone.

With nothing to impede them anymore, the demons had taken to ramming against the thick wooden gate in the hopes of bringing it down.

"Sir, that won't hold them for long," his lieutenant whispered frantically, "what are we going to do when they break through?" The poor man sounded as frightened as Tobias felt.

The gate rattled threateningly on its hinges.

What were they going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru's pulse was weak; Link could barely feel it as he continued to extract the Wisdom fragment from the girl's soul. He smiled softly, as he felt himself grow stronger; how the fragments rejoiced at being reunited! Soon there would be only one left, and he would become the god he so desired to be!

Nayru's breathing was faint against the back of his hand.

"Hush now, little princess," he whispered. "Soon the nightmare will be over. Don't be afraid! I'm here to help!"

His smiled widened as no response came from the girl. He was almost there…he almost had all of it…just a little longer…

"Nayru!"

Link turned in surprise to see the abomination had risen to its feet, and was rushing at him like a wounded bull.

_No! _Link screamed in mental anguish. _Not now! Not when he was so close! _He threw down his sword to free his left hand, and extended it towards the young man who was rushing at him. He would not be thwarted now!

His world faded to black, as if the only candle in the room had been snuffed out, and he was swallowed up by the shadows. He fell to the ground as he felt something wrap its arms about his waist; his grip about the princess's throat was broken as he fell, and he felt her power ebb away. So close…he had been so close!

_Damned homunculus, _he thought as he hit the ground. He would make that doll pay for what he had done!

"Come out!" He shouted. "Show yourself!"

The shadows seemed to mute his voice somewhat; they felt so close about him…

_Don't panic! That's the key: do not panic! It's just what this doll wants, _Link thought as he took several calming breaths.

"You threatened Nayru," Noah's voice whispered to his left. Link swung with his fist, and only felt the empty air.

"You almost killed her," The voice was to his right now; he swung again, and missed. Link tried summoning a ball of light to his hand; it did no good: the shadows drowned out its light almost as soon as it appeared. He felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"You killed my mother, you killed my queen," Noah continued, "I will be damned before I let you kill the princess!" Link felt himself being lifted from the ground, and thrown back against it savagely; little pinpricks of light appeared in his vision, and his head was spinning from the force of the impact. In spite of himself, Link was smiling: the boy was right on top of him. He kicked outwards with his right foot, and once again met only empty space.

His eyes widened in shock. What was this!?

He felt himself being lifted up by the underarms, and felt a swift punch to the gut.

"You've taken everything I ever loved, and destroyed it!" Noah's voice was in front of him now.

"You won't take her too!" Now it was behind! What was going on!?

"You call yourself the shadow lord, the lord of darkness," Noah observed in a patronizing, antagonistic voice. "But the shadows betray you…because they are mine!" Link felt more swift punches to the gut and face; then he collapsed to the ground as the phantoms released him. His breathing was shallow.

"How does it feel?" Noah demanded softly. _"How does it feel to have fear turned on you?"_

_I'll kill you for this, _Link thought in humiliation. _I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobias watched as the gate rattled threateningly on its hinges; the demons were almost through! He felt fear grip him; he couldn't do this! He was no warrior! He'd been a simple shop keeper before Link had conscripted him into the army! He just wanted to go back to his wife and children! He didn't want to die!

"Retreat!" He cried, as the first of the doors hinges gave way. His men looked at him in shock.

"Retreat!" He cried again, "Flee! Flee for your lives!" His men began to scatter, captured by the same fear that had gripped their captain. None of them wanted to die either!

"Hold your ground!" A voice cried out above the madness.

Tobias, and several others turned in the direction of the sound. Standing above the gate, holding a sword and shield of the guard in his hands, was a boy, barely reaching manhood. His hair was the color of honey, but matted with grime, and dirt; his eyes were a deep, piercing, clear shade of blue, the color of innocence and nobility, and in them was a fire of determination that would not be put out! His chest and feet were bare, and his pants were worn and tattered.

Tobias sneered in contempt.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" He demanded. This scrawny pipsqueak, this contemptible weakling was not going to tell him what to do when his life was on the line!

"Nobody! I am nobody to tell you what to do!" The boy shouted. The men shouted and jeered, and cursed him, even as the gate threatened to break.

"My name is Collin," the boy called over the din, "and I am a man, like you! And I know your fear! But I also know that the king cannot be allowed to win! Which is why we must stand and fight! Which is why we must hold the line here!"

"The king's army of undead warriors lies beyond that gate, boy!" Tobias protested. "What chance do you think you have?"

"We have the goddesses on our side!" Collin answered. "If they be for us, who can stand against us!?" The gate was beginning to splinter under the torrent of blows that rained down upon it!

"The king–"

"The king is a coward!" Collin shouted in rage. "He hides behind his armies! He hides behind his magic, and his walls of stone! He sends an army of the undead to do his work for him! Why? Because he dares not fight us himself, because for all his strength he's still afraid of death! He's still a mortal, and he bleeds, and dies, like you and I!" Collin leapt down to join the men who defended the gate.

"And I say it's time we remind him of who we are! We are men of Hyrule! And this…this is our land! We will not stand idly by while our wives, our children, our brothers, our sisters are threatened! We are not cowards! We fight for our freedom! We fight for our families! We fight for our future!" Collin lifted his sword high into the air.

"Who's with me?" He cried.

All the men, even Tobias, rallied behind him, and turned to face the gate as it splintered apart, and the Stalfos charged at them.

"Charge!"

"For Hyrule!"

"Drive them back!"

"Take no prisoners!"

"Show no mercy!"

"For the future!"

That day went down in history as the royal army's _finest _hour! They fought for their country, for their families, for themselves; but most of all, they fought to see evil wiped from the face of the earth! Nothing drove a man like an ideal, and one young man had awoken a fire in them; a fire that would only be quenched when they saw an end to this war!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enough!" Link bellowed, slamming his palms into the ground, and unleashing a torrent of energy about him. Noah's spell was broken, as he was propelled backwards from the blast.

Link panted savagely, like a mindless beast.

"Fine," he gasped, "I'll destroy you first, you filthy homunculus!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru's eyes opened slowly. She pushed herself up, clutching her aching throat. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was –

"Noah!" She cried as she saw Link walking towards his unconscious form. She charged at the shadow lord, desperately hoping she arrived in time. Link turned towards her and raised his hand at her. She halted, as if held by invisible chains.

"Patience!" He snarled. "Your time will come soon enough!" He threw her against one of the far walls; she felt fire raze her side. She looked down, and saw a spike protruding from her body; it was the source of her pain, she realized. She stopped looking at it, and desperately tried not to think of the spike protruding from her lower right side; if she didn't do both of these things, she risked going into shock!

_Noah! Please wake up! _She begged. She'd never felt so powerless, so helpless in her entire life! Her friend was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it!

Link loomed over Noah's unconscious body.

_You have irked me for far too long, _he thought as he stared down at the unconscious young man before him. _You have interfered in my affairs for the last time! _He stooped down low, and lifted Noah by his throat.

The youth rasped and gurgled against the vice like hold. Link looked at Nayru, as Noah continued to struggle.

"Let your despair come to fruition," he said, "For now, I have truly taken everything from you!" He smiled evilly, as he turned back to Noah. He held a finger over the boy's heart, and a small ball of light appeared.

Nayru struggled to get free, no matter the damage to her internal organs! She had to stop him! She had to save her friend! But she couldn't get free; the spike held her securely to the wall. What was worse, her vision was blurring, and her arms were beginning to feel like lead. The first warning signs of integration.

_No! _She begged, crying out in denial. _Not now! NOT NOW!_

She watched in horror as the ball of light pierced Noah's chest, and blood gushed out from his back.

"No!" She wailed. Tears cascaded from her eyes uncontrollably; she had just lost the one thing she had left that had made this life worth living. She pulled herself free of the spike and collapsed to the ground.

Noah was gone. He was dead. She had nothing left…she just wanted it to end.

_Just let me die. _There was no reason to continue on anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: The song "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars carries over from the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter Forty-One: I Am Not Alone_

His body collapsed in a lifeless heap as Link relinquished his grip on the young Shiekah's throat. His eyes were dull, vacant…empty. The spark of life that had filled those eyes moments before had already faded and departed, leaving him to stare blankly at her while tears rained down her cheeks. The wound in her side flared painfully, but was nowhere near as painful as the one in her heart. Noah's passing had left a void deep inside her as if a portion of her soul had died with him. She screamed in agony, and grief, as her tears flowed even harder; she hung her head as sobs racked her frame, and causing more pain to flare up her right side.

She heard Link's heavy footfalls as he approached; she didn't even have to look up to know that he was smiling that sadistic smile of his. She felt him reaching down for her, preparing to strip her of both her fragment and her soul.

"Congratulations, Your Highness," he said softly, using an almost placating, comforting tone as he spoke. "You have come further than I had ever anticipated: you eluded my soldiers for five – almost six – years, you trained in the shadow arts to become a fine warrior, and you received the blessing of the Goddess of Reason during your travels. But all your accomplishments, all your adventures, all your talents, ingenuity, fighting skills…all of it meant nothing in the end."

She tried to ignore his voice. Why wouldn't he just take what he wanted and be done with it? Why did he have to gloat?

"I understand your pain," he said, as he brushed her cheek, she shied away from his touch. He made her look up at him now; her innocence met his coldness, and the conflicting personalities raged against each other as they locked eyes with each other.

"I do," he repeated in a hurt tone.

She said nothing. She only looked at him, barely listening to what he had to say. That didn't stop him from speaking however; he just continued on, uninterrupted.

"You have lost everything you have ever known, or cared for: your kingdom, your family," he looked at the lifeless form of Noah, not more than fifteen feet away.

"Even your friends," he continued. "You have known the greatest losses, and most heartbreaking tragedies anyone has had to endure. I wanted you to see, I wanted you to understand, so that, you too, could know what I have already come to learn: the Triforce must be reunited in order to restore order and peace to this land! That has been my single, true, great purpose in ascending to the position I have desired these last five years! I seek to end this cycle of pain and torment forced upon us by the gods!

"They are cruel! Spiteful! Deaf to the cries of our people! They have no empathy! And the people need a benevolent deity who sympathizes with their pain, and will ease their suffering! Nayru, I broke you, yes, but I did it for the greater good, so that when the time came, you would relinquish your fragment to me willingly, out of a shared dream. So that you would give your life for a greater goal! You will be remembered eternally as the greatest hero Hyrule has ever known; for you gave your life to see the Triforce reunited, and to see your people prosper for all eternity!"

He placed a hand gently to her forehead, and smiled in a gentle, fatherly way.

"All I ask is that you give me the fragment of Wisdom," he concluded.

Nayru said nothing. She seemed catatonic in her grief. But she had been listening; what he said made sense: she had endured one hardship after another, been forced to flee her home in the dead of night, and live as a hunted criminal for nearly half her life. She had been touched by the gods, and used like a pawn in a giant cosmic game of chess; she had trained so hard for so long, and had been unable to save her friend in the end; she hadn't even been able to avenge her mother like she had dreamt of doing for so long now…

What was the point in her continued existence, when she had nothing left to live for? Link was right; she had the power to change the course of events inside her…all she had to decide was how to use it. She pondered the offer Link made to her: no more pain, her people safe and happy…

…And she'd see Noah again.

_You made a promise, _she heard the goddess say sternly. Anger burned in her heart as she heard that voice; she pushed Link's hand away from her forehead angrily, and began to crawl towards Noah's lifeless body.

_She wants to die beside her friend, _Link thought to himself. Very well, he would honor her request.

_You took everything from me,_ Nayru thought in rage, as she continued to inch her way towards where Noah lay, despite the fact that every movement of her body caused pain to lance up her right side.

"You took my home," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Link blinked in confusion. Was she speaking to him? He suspected that that was the case, however, during his monologue she had not once acknowledged his presence; for her to suddenly address him like this left him feeling a great deal of confusion.

"You took my mother," she continued. Arm over arm, she continued to crawl across the floor to Noah.

"You took my brother," she was nearly there…five five more feet, and she would be right beside him.

"You won't take him too!" She declared. She was at his side now, and panting heavily. Link was even more confused. What was she playing at? Did she not realize she was beaten? Why was she speaking this way? Something didn't seem quite right about this turn of events…

"Dammit!" She snarled, pushing herself to her hands and knees, "Give him back! Do you want something in return!? Then take my eyes! Take my heart! Take even my soul, if that's your price! I'll give you whatever you want!" She was weeping tears of sorrow and rage now. The Mark of Wisdom appeared on the back of her right hand, as she raised her arms high over her head.

Link saw now what her intent was, and he moved to stop her. She could not be allowed to do it! _He_ could not allow it!

"Don't!" He shrieked. Too late; Nayru slammed her palms against Noah's chest. There was a blinding flash of light that engulfed both herself and Link! A great wind blew throughout the throne room. White flames erupted, and flew about the room

"He's my best friend and he's all I have left!" She cried out over the maelstrom.

_No! _Link thought, enraged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Impa gazed down at her son's face as his head rested against her lap. She stroked his cheek gently, the way a mother would to calm her child after a nightmare, the way she had done when he had been so much younger. He did not stir, he did not wake.

On this side of the veil, such a response was a sign of something much more than deep sleep. He had not fully crossed over; his soul was still fighting, still clinging to his body in the physical world. She smiled sadly; Noah had always been stubborn, even as a child. He never knew when to give up.

"_He's my best friend and he's all I have left!"_

Impa looked about, confused. The voice of the princess echoed all around the Shiekah woman, and yet there was no sign of her anywhere.

She looked down on her son once again. Shock and sorrow was the mask she wore, as she watched her son's body begin to fade. She could see through him now; someone was calling him back to the other side, the realm of the living.

_Nayru, _she realized. That was why she had just heard the princess's voice. _She_ was the one calling Noah back…

Impa smiled happily, and shed tears of joy as she stroked Noah's cheek once more.

_Go to her, _she thought. _She's waiting for you._

He disappeared, and her hand fell limply into her lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt someone lying on top of his chest, the light pressure making it harder to breathe than normal; he could hear their breathing in his ears, it was steady, and even, as if they were asleep. He opened his eyes, feeling groggy, and shook his head from side to side, hoping to clear his vision, and the sense of dizziness he was experiencing. It helped, but only a little.

He looked at the person who lay across his chest. It was Nayru; she was unconscious, but alive; it was her breathing that he had heard, he realized. There was a gaping hole in the lower right side of her armor, revealing the soft flesh beneath; he noticed it as he examined her closely for any signs of injury. Far off in another corner of the room, lay the shadow lord, clearly unconscious as well, but quickly coming around. Link groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

Nayru stirred and opened her eyes slowly; blue met red as her eyes and Noah's locked. She smiled.

"It…it worked," she whispered faintly. "You…came back."

Noah had no idea what she was talking about. He had come back from where? What had worked? He didn't have time to ponder her statements, however, because the sneering voice of the king of Hyrule fell on his ears.

"_How touching."_

Nayru's eyes widened at the sound. Both Shiekah stumbled to their feet, and faced their enemy. Link appeared quite wretched: there was a cut above his right eye, and blood was also trickling from a cut in his lip, and the corner of his mouth, his left eye was swollen and puffy, and his hair was matted and filthy. His left arm hung limply at his side, possibly broken, and he was hunched over like a beast.

"Here we are, fighting with the fate of the world between the three of us, and the princess still manages to find time to fawn over you," he continued to keep the sneer in his voice as he said it. He cocked his head to the side, and smiled at Noah in curiosity. It seemed to be a genuine smile of curiosity; Noah didn't see any sadism or cruelty behind his eyes.

"What is it about you?" He demanded in a mystified tone. Noah was silent, unsure how to respond. "No matter how many times I try and kill you, you manage to escape, and thwart my plans! Why? How?"

Noah understood now. Link wanted to know exactly what quality or power Noah possessed that he, the king, the bearer of the Triforce of Power, did not. But, in truth, the answer to that question was something not even Noah was sure of himself. What had made him so different, so special? Nothing rose from the depths of his mind, nothing inside him screamed of greatness…

He was just himself: Noah, a bodyguard of the royal family, a member of a tribe of assassins known as the Shiekah, the adopted son of Lady Impa, and the Sage of Shadows. He was a homunculus with the ability to phase through the shadows, created to replace the man who stood before him; he was a failure in that regard.

Nothing about him was all that different from anyone else…

His eyes shifted to Nayru as he continued with his introspection; the princess had always been by his side, as his friend, as his charge. He had never left her side, nor she his; they had always been together. Neither one had ever been without the other. And once he had trained her, Nayru had protected him as often as he had protected her…they were a team.

And other faces shifted in his memories: those of his mother, Queen Zelda, Prince Collin, who was Nayru's twin brother, Captain Ares, Lieutenant Frederick; Darunia, Líra, and many others he could not remember…they'd all been there for him when he needed them most.

_I understand, _he realized. After all this time, the reality finally hit him. He had thought that this fight would be his and his alone…that it would be his destiny to finish the shadow lord by himself. But Link's question had finally made him realize what he should have known all along. He smiled at the warmth he felt in his heart, warmth for each and every one of them. He drew his knife, the knife that his mother had given him when he had first been initiated, and begun his training; he readied himself for attack.

"I'm not alone," he answered.

This next move would decide the fate of a nation…

Link raised his right hand.

_It was time to end this…_


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter Forty-Two: The Fall of a King_

Link charged, his right hand drawn back into a fist, welling with power, power that he intended to use to kill Noah, and finally end this pointless battle. Directly opposite him, Noah rushed forward, a dagger held in his right hand, the dagger his mother had given him when he first began his training as a Shiekah; it was the last memento he had of her, the last thing he had to remember her by. He found it ironic that, of all things he could have used against the shadow lord, be it magic, a sword, or a spear, he instead held in his hand the first weapon he had ever received, from the person who meant the most.

The two men rushed forward, each intending to end the other. They were like twin comets, each rushing through space blindly, each on a collision course with the other, each about to destroy the other. Link was wearing a deranged, insane leer as his mask; victory was at hand, at long last, after five years, he could see his goal in sight! Noah, in contrast, was calm, collected, not allowing his emotions to sway or direct him; instead, he used them: his anger and his grief provided his focus, his hatred and his love provided his strength, and his hope and his courage gave him the will to do what he must.

_I will end this, here and now, _each thought as he rushed towards his adversary.

Link thrust his fist forward…

"Die, homunculus!" He cried.

Noah ducked the blow meant for him, and wordlessly thrust the knife between the plates of Link's armor, stabbing him in the gut.

Link felt the fire as the knife entered his body. He looked down into the red eyes of his opponent: they were so calm, so focused…he hated it. Viciously, he kicked Noah away; he felt the knife leave him, and he held his right hand over his wound in an attempt to halt the flow of blood. It did him no good; he could feel his life slipping away from between his fingers.

_I'm dying…again, _he realized. He looked downwards, feeling tired. A pair of armored shoes entered his field of vision. He looked up again, into the eyes of the young Shiekah before him.

Noah looked at him impassively, the knife in his hand held limply at his side, blood dripping down the length of its blade. He removed his mask from his face, and continued to simply stare at the man before him. Nayru quietly took her place at her teacher's side.

She sighed quietly in relief. It was finally over…

"Dying like this," Link muttered bitterly. After he'd been so close to his goal…he was dying like this. What a tragic way to end…what a tragic way…

Shouts echoed down the corridor, and Nayru turned to see a host of soldiers led by a young man, racing down the corridor, swords drawn, and roaring fierce battle cries. They came to a halt at the sight before them, their cries instantly dying in their throats.

The young Shiekah and the leader of the band of soldiers looked at one another in amazement.

"Nayru!?"

"Collin!?"

The siblings rushed towards one another, Nayru tearing her mask from her face, and Collin throwing down his weapons. They embraced in eager affection for one another, weeping tears of joy at their reunion. A few soldiers were openly weeping at the sight, and Noah smiled visibly, happy to see brother and sister together once again.

Link coughed savagely. Everyone in the room turned to look at him once more.

"Go ahead, kill me," he snapped at Noah. "Kill me and be done with it! Leave me to whatever fate decrees! Take your revenge!" He took Noah's right hand, and put the knife to his own throat. He grinned wickedly.

"You know you want to," he said softly.

Noah tightened his grip on the hilt, and Link closed his eyes, silently waiting. The king of Hyrule felt the dagger leave his flesh; his eyes snapped open as he looked at Noah in bewilderment.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Noah's voice was just above a whisper. "You'd like me to do it! You'd want me to prove that in the end, we're not so different…"

Link said nothing, but he looked livid.

"But we are different!" Noah said, loudly now, so that everyone could hear. "Maybe I _was_ originally meant to be just like you, maybe in a small way you _are _my father; but that doesn't mean that I will be like you! My mother once taught me that it doesn't matter _how_ we were born; what matters is _who_ we grow up to be! Like you, I could have grown to become a murderer, and a monster, if someone hadn't cared for me; but someone did take an interest! She was my mother, and my oldest friend. Impa raised me with honor and integrity, and taking your life would only disgrace her memory."

Link's face contorted angrily. He was being spoken to as if he were a simple child!

Noah smiled, and in Nayru's opinion, it looked rather sadistic. If he wouldn't kill the shadow lord, what did he have in mind? Everyone watched as Noah took Link's right forearm in his own.

"That doesn't mean I'm above punishing you for what you've done, however," he continued. "Because a thought just occurred to me, and I'm sure it's one you will not like."

Link's face remained angry, but now a questioning look appeared in his eyes. Noah's smile widened.

"This is your old body, right?" Noah asked, tapping his chest with his forefinger. The king's blanched.

"You like power!?" Noah demanded. Link's eyes widened as he realized what the boy intended to do; the Mark of Power appeared on the back of the king's hand.

"Then that will be the one thing you shall not have!"

It was leaving him! Link could feel it: the goddess's blessing was leaving him! He was already beginning to feel weaker! He was going to have his soul removed; his eyelids felt heavy…his world faded to darkness…


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter Forty-Three: Madness of One Thousand Lifetimes_

Nayru watched as the crest passed from Link's hand to Noah's, and felt a growing sense of unease; what if he became like the shadow lord? What then? Power was easily the most difficult of the Triforce marks to master; it corrupted so many bearers throughout history, how would Noah be any different?

_Could I do it? _She asked herself, as she stared down at the dagger in her hand. If it was necessary, could she really end Noah, for the good of everyone else? She tightened her grip on the hilt. Yes; if it was necessary, she could; Noah had taught her nothing less…

He cried out at the transference's completion, and fell back writhing on the ground. Immediately, several fell on top of him, including herself and Collin, in an attempt to prevent him from hurting himself or others.

He tried to throw them off, and nearly succeeded, already being affected by the goddess's blessing within him.

He screamed, as if he saw something no one else could. As if phantoms and demons appeared before his eyes.

He screamed louder.

And louder.

And louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visions flashed before his eyes, memories of previous lives, engraving themselves inside his skull, seared forever in his brain. It was like viewing a grisly murder scene, or some arcane horror; it was something you never forgot, even if you wanted to. Men, women, children, young, old, he saw them all from first to last, every instant, every cruelty, every decent thing they had ever done. Even their passions and their pleasures were not kept from him. He was being consumed by the Triforce itself; he couldn't even remember where his original identity ended, and that of the Triforce began.

He screamed in agony at the well of information.

_Make it stop,_ he begged. This was too much!

_Take it back! _He pleaded in desperation.

He screamed as a second wave of power flowed through him.

He screamed again when it showed no sign of stopping.

Who was he? He couldn't remember anymore. Was he Ghirahim? Bretor? Caiaphas? Ganondorf? Link?

The atrocities flashed in his mind's eye: rivers of blood, mountains of bodies; tyrannical, despotic states; horrible quests for more power…more wealth…

_Noah._

The voice was like a sword, cutting through the madness. It was calming, like music. It was soothing, like a balm, easing his pain. It was comforting, like his mother's…

The memory rose up from within him, from many long years ago, when he was only four years old…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was night; it was dark, save for the flash of lightning, and the rumble of thunder. Rain beat mercilessly upon the window, hammering against the panes. Lightning flashed for a second time, as he awoke, screaming in fright._

"_Mama!"_

_The door to his room flew open, as Impa strode in, her face a mask of motherly concern and worry._

"_Noah? Is everything alright?" She demanded as she approached his bedside. Before she'd even gotten halfway, Noah leapt out of the bed, and rushed towards her. He embraced her tightly about the waist, sobbing in fear, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. She untied his arms from about her waist, and knelt down in front of him._

"_Noah, what's the matter?" She asked softly, holding him close once more. He wrapped his small arms about her neck._

"_Don't let them take me, mama," he begged, "they said you didn't want me! They said they were going to take me back! Don't let them take me, mama! Don't let them take me! Please!" He held her tighter._

_Impa returned the gesture, and rubbed his back gently._

"_Hush now," she whispered. She could still feel his shallow, frightened breathing._

"_No one's taking my little man from me," she whispered in his ear. "To get to him, they have to cross my dead body first. Do you hear me, Noah? No one's going to take you from me!"_

_He hiccupped, and sniffled. "Do you promise, mama?"_

_She held her little boy closer. "I promise."_

"_Good," he whispered happily. He had fallen asleep, with his arms still wrapped tightly about her shoulders. Impa smiled as she gently picked him up, and tucked him back into bed. She kissed him on the brow, before standing upright again._

"_No more nightmares," she whispered softly, as she tenderly stroked his cheek. She lit the candle in her son's room, before closing the door behind her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You must remember,_ the voice said. _Remember who you are._

The homunculus struggled against the flow of memories that flooded its brain.

_Noah…last of Impa…son of Shiekah…protector…Princess Zelda…homunculus of Link-Ganondorf…_

_Focus, _the voice pressed. It sounded so familiar, but the homunculus could not remember where it had heard such a voice before.

_Noah, _a second voice called to the homunculus that writhed on the floor of the castle, struggling against the mass of bodies trying to hold it down. It calmed visibly.

_Noah. Remember, _the second voice begged. _If you can't remember yourself, then remember _me.

The homunculus _knew_ that voice; it had heard it its whole life.

_Lady Impa, _it thought, attempting to focus its thoughts, _Lady Impa…of the Shiekah tribe…protector of the royal family…royal family consists of: Queen Zelda…Prince Collin…and Princess Nayru. Lady Impa was also a mother; a mother of…_

_Noah._

_Of me, _the homunculus realized. Yes; Lady Impa was the mother of a young man named Noah, and Noah was…

_Me, _he remembered now. _He _was Noah, son of Impa, last of the Shiekah, and protector of the royal family.

It was over. Like that, the cloud of overwhelming memories vanished, and were replaced with his own. The overwhelming power of the Triforce retreated from the forefront of his mind, like a shy child. From it emanated a single powerful thought, even as it retreated deeper into his mind:

_Master me._

It sounded almost like a request…


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: What can scare a goddess of courage? Why don't you meet her "older" sister and find out?**

_Chapter Forty-Four: The Goddess of Strength_

Noah ceased his struggle against his captors, and collapsed under their combined weight. Nayru sighed in relief; he had finally calmed down. There was a collective sigh from the others as well, as the realization slowly dawned on them. Gingerly, they all lifted themselves from his body, alert, lest he should begin screaming and writhing once again.

"I don't believe it…that abomination actually did it!"

Nayru whirled about; to her utter astonishment, Link lay on the ground, holding a hand tightly to his abdomen. In his eyes, she saw a mixture of spite, and a grudging respect, as he glared at the young Shiekah lying on the ground. He crowed loudly.

"He _actually _pulled it off," Link said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "Who would have believed it!?"  
"You're still here!?" Collin demanded, tensing in anticipation of a renewed fight. "What the hell do we have to do to make you stay dead!?"

Link laughed, even as he began to cough up blood.

"I'm immortal! I can't die!" Link cried, though obviously jesting. Nayru thought it was in poor taste.

"How are you still here?" She inquired softly, feeling a small sense of curiosity at Link's continued existence. She remembered what it felt like when Link had attempted to take _her _fragment, feeling her soul leaving her body, and she couldn't understand how Link had managed to avoid the same fate.

"A spell I weaved, to counteract the extraction process; even if the homunculus managed to remove the fragment from me, the spell would sever the bond between my soul, and my fragment, thereby leaving my soul safe and unharmed as a result of the extraction process," Link explained, grinning at their looks of disbelief. It felt so satisfying to see their astonishment; was there anything he didn't think of?

"Oh, Link, don't be such a liar; it's ill becoming of a king, even a dark one," a voice behind the assembled group of warriors replied.

"Yeah," a second voice chimed in, "That's low, even for you!"

Everyone turned about once again, except Link, who simply sat up straight against the wall he was leaning on, and peered between the mass of legs to the throne beyond. Two women stood before the throne, one appearing as though she were in her late teens, and the other closer to thirty. The younger appeared spritely, with green, lively eyes; upon her head was long, flowing, green hair, and, finally, there was also an emerald green dress that came down to her knees; the elder had sapphire blue eyes, filled with a motherly kindness, and gentleness, long, blue hair, though not quite as long as her companion's. She also wore a dress, pale blue like the sky, which came down to her ankles. She also bore the mark of the Triforce upon her brow, the center triangle filled in with blue ink.

"Nayru," Nayru murmured.

"Farore," Collin exclaimed. _When had she changed her dress?_ He wondered.

Both siblings turned to each other.

"You know her!?" They asked each other in unison, each pointing at one of the goddesses.

"She's Farore, Goddess of Life; she gave me the Triforce of Courage!" Collin explained.

"That's Nayru, Goddess of Reason!" His sister answered. "She gave me the Triforce of Wisdom!"

Nayru laughed at the sight of the bewildered twins.

"Alright, you two, calm down!" She chided, as Farore playfully leapt onto the throne. Both Nayru and Collin blushed crimson at the rebuke, and smiled shyly, as the others about them joined in the goddess's laughter.

Nayru walked forward, the small crowd parted respectfully, as she made her way to where Link lay, bleeding.

"The _real _reason he was able to escape his fate as a host of the Triforce is because of his unique position in the physical world," Nayru explained, as she knelt before him; he glared in anger and contempt.

"You see, he may have his soul in this vessel," she continued, "but it is Noah who possesses his _original _body; in essence: he is, technically speaking, in two places at once, and the Triforce of Power recognizes both as its master. One because it possesses the soul; the other, because it possesses the body." She paused as Noah stirred, and sat up. He groaned and held his head.

"How do you feel?" The goddess asked kindly.

"Awful," Noah admitted, "I've got a splitting headache, and my limbs feel like they're on fire, and I feel sore everywhere else."

"Good. That means you're still alive," Farore said in good humor, as Noah's eyes narrowed in outrage. He laughed at the last part, however.

Thunder rumbled outside, and Nayru rushed to the window, peering outside in curiosity; it was early in the morning now, near eight o'clock in the morning, and the sun's rays illuminated everything in sight.

"Strange," she observed, "Thunder sounds, and yet, there's not a cloud in the sky…"

Farore leapt off the throne, appearing slightly nervous; she backed away from the throne cautiously, and moved towards her sister, as red lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled again.

Nayru stood up, and stared at the ceiling above, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Oh dear," she said apprehensively.

Farore embraced her sister tightly, which Nayru returned, placing her hands gently on Farore's shoulders.

"Not the Twili…not the Twili," Farore murmured under her breath. She seemed to be pleading.

Collin looked at her in wonder; she reminded him of a frightened child, muttering under her breath like that. She had been his source of strength and support for so long; to see her like this concerned him. What could frighten the goddess who had created the Triforce of Courage?

She noticed his questioning, concerned gaze.

"She's upset," the "young" goddess explained cryptically. Collin turned pale, and licked his lips apprehensively; surely, she didn't mean –

A thunderclap of sound exploded in the room; everyone covered their ears. A great wind blew throughout the throne room, pulling everyone's clothing tightly about them. Sand was kicked up by the wind, and blown into their eyes, forcing them shut, and several threw up their arms to protect themselves.

The wind died, and Collin lowered his arms, and opened his eyes slowly. Standing before the assembled group, with her arms folded across her chest, and her feet spread shoulder-width apart, was a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties. She was tall, nearing six feet in height, dwarfing several of the soldiers that had accompanied Collin. Her hair was drawn back in a high ponytail, except for her bangs, which framed the sides of her face, and reached down to her lower back; it was red, like fire, or a garnet held before a candle. Her eyes were the exact same shade as her hair, and blazed as if filled with liquid fire. She was heavily muscled, but in a beautiful, feminine way, that complimented her figure well.

She wore bright red pants held to her waist by a simple leather belt, and matching red shoes. A strip of linen was wrapped tightly about her chest, also red in color; fastened to her wrists were bands of gold, each embossed with the mark of the Triforce. She was –

"D-Din," Collin stammered. He'd heard the stories from Farore; until now, he assumed that she had playfully exaggerated the tales to entertain him, but now he understood what she had meant: if looks could kill, he'd have been dead. The glare she cast about the room was enough to send the creatures of the netherworld fleeing for their lives.

"Nayru! Farore!" She barked.

Nayru appeared calm in the face of her sister's impending wrath; Farore was less composed: she cringed as if Din had brandished a whip at the pair of them.

"Yes, sister?" The Goddess of Reason asked calmly.

"Where is he?" The Goddess of Strength demanded, arms still folded across her chest. In response, Nayru pointed at the young Shiekah sitting on the ground. Din looked down on him, and took several ominous steps toward him; everyone parted as she approached, giving her a _wide _berth. She knelt before him, still appearing ill tempered, still glaring at him, even as he stared into her vermillion eyes.

"So…you're the one who took my power as his own, are you?" She demanded sharply.

Even poor Noah was shaken; a small amount of perspiration had begun to develop upon his brow, even though he was not trembling like the others. His mouth also felt dry. He tried to speak, to answer her question; but his voice died in his throat. He was reduced to simply nodding his head in reply. He felt so stupid.

"And now that you have it, what will you do with all that power, I wonder? Will you rule the land, as your predecessor did? Or will you use your power for wealth? _Gold _beyond your wildest dreams? Wine, women, wealth, health, long life, immortality? Which will you choose? Will you take them all? Answer me truthfully, human, and pray your answer is the right one, because if it is not, then I will end your brief time as my bearer here and now…" She wasn't kidding; she meant what she said. If Noah answered incorrectly, she _would _kill him. No questions and no amount of pleading would change her mind. As if to make her point, she balled her right hand into a fist, causing ripple of pops as she cracked her knuckles.

But Noah had his answer ready; he knew what he would do with the power inside him ever since he had taken it from its previous owner.

"Nothing," he answered. Din cocked an eyebrow, and smiled wryly, as Link gave a derisive snort in the background.

"Nothing?" She queried. Noah nodded, reasserting his previous claim.

"Forgive me, if I don't believe your statement, human," she responded, "For I have seen what your kind have done with 'unlimited' power for centuries; do you really expect _me _to believe you will simply do nothing with the power you have inherited?" By the time she finished, her scowl was upon her face once more.

"Yes," Noah countered, and he held up his right hand, showing her the mark that appeared there.

"I've seen what this power can do; it's too dangerous in the hands of men," he continued when she said nothing. "_We _are too dangerous for it! I didn't to take this power to use it; I took it to save others from it!"

"You would sacrifice your chance for a _normal _life for the sake of others? To protect them from themselves?"

"Sacrifice is the way of my people," Noah answered, "We are the shadows, not the light. We do what we must, so that others may live peacefully."

"And you are adamant on this?" The Goddess of Strength demanded. She rose to her feet once more, and Noah followed suit.

"I am," he said.

Din's face remained as hard as stone; Noah simply stared back, awaiting her verdict. The air was thick with tension; every fiber in Collin's being was alive in breathless anticipation. Beside him, his sister looked ready to faint with anxiety.

Suddenly, Din smiled brightly.

"Congratulations! You pass!" She exclaimed.

Everyone in the room stared at her in surprise; even Noah couldn't hide his reaction.

"You…pass," she said again, slowly, but still in the same, happy tone she had just used.

Noah appeared grateful, albeit slightly nervous as well.

"That's the test of the Triforce of Power," she explained, "I give you _unlimited _power, power to use at your discretion, power to do anything that you desire, power to use as you see fit – no consequences, no checks, no balances! The question of the test, then, is this: _what will you do with all that power?_ Will you use it selfishly, and for your own gain? Or will you use it for others, to help them and protect them? I leave the choice entirely in your hands." Her smile became rather sad, as she considered the many souls who had failed her test.

"Few have ever passed," she admitted.

Collin exploded angrily.

"You mean all this happened – my home, my family, my friends, this war, _everything! _– because of some stupid test!?" To say he appeared livid would be an understatement.

It was Nayru, the Goddess of Reason, who answered.

"Each fragment of the Triforce is a test," she supplied, "mine is thus: I give you valuable knowledge and insight; how will you choose to use it? Will you aid those less fortunate than yourself, or will you use that knowledge perversely, for ill gotten gain, and wicked self serving indulgences? That is my test."

"And mine is a test of the spirit," Farore chimed in. "I give you a courageous, and noble spirit; will you stand by and let evil triumph, or will you stand up and fight? Will you do something about it?"

"The Triforce, once broken, can never be reunited," Nayru continued, "It was never intended to; the idea that it _could_ be reunited was only an idea invented by the hearts of men. Ever since the first shadow lord touched it, and received that which he desired most, there has been a testing of men's souls through the Triforce. Through the ages, the fragments have selected bearers, and we have patiently watched as each and every bearer has been tested. Some succeed, while others fail.

"Always, we watch, ready to step in if things get out of hand; but we will never intervene so long as there is a way to overcome the darkness through your own power. That is our law."

No one said a word, as they digested this information. Link appeared to be the most sorrowful, even as he lay gasping for air.

_I wasted my life…chasing a foolish dream. My second life…_

He coughed savagely, and held up his bloody hand before his eyes, feeling them burn as he did so.

_Five years…wasted…, _he thought bitterly. And now he was going to die like this…

Princess Nayru knelt beside him. He glared at her.

"What now, come to gloat over a dying man?" He sneered angrily, even as bitter tears cascaded down his face. Why couldn't she leave him alone? She'd gotten her kingdom back; why couldn't she let him die in peace? He coughed savagely again; he tasted iron.

Nayru made no response to his accusations; she simply removed the hand covering his wound, peeled away the armor plates that covered his chest and abdomen, and exposed his injury beneath. Gently, she placed both her hands over the wound; the Mark of Wisdom appeared on the back of her hand, as the site of Link's injury began to glow with power. His flesh began to knead itself together beneath her palms, mending itself, and becoming whole once more. When the process was complete, she sat back, and removed her hands from his abdomen. Everyone in the room appeared stunned, except the three goddesses, each of whom wore a proud expression on her face.

"Of course," Link sneered in cynicism, "You did it because your goddess is _testing_ you, and you want to stay on her good side –"

_Slap!_

Link was stunned. She had struck him! She kept her head hung low, not looking at him.

"I…," she began softly.

She took a calming breathe.

"I didn't do it for you," she admitted, as softly as before. She was still not looking at him. "If I had my way, I would have simply let you die just now."

Link blinked in surprise.

"I did it for my mother," she explained, as her voice cracked slightly, "She loved you. And…and she always believed in second chances...and that…that no one deserved to die…with…without trying to make something good out of their lives." Her hands balled into fists as she continued her speech.

"So, no Link, you're right, I didn't do this for you; I did it because I think that my mother would have liked to believe that some part of the person you used to be is still inside you, and that she would have wanted to see that in you again." She looked up now, and everyone saw the tears pouring from her eyes.

"If any part of you _ever _loved her," she said, "then you won't waste this chance you've been given, because you owe her, not me! Make something of the life I just restored to you, and bring honor to my mother's memory!" She was almost begging.

Link said nothing. He continued to stare at her, and marveled at how like her mother she was; how innocent, how naïve...how forgiving. He shed new tears now, tears of sorrow for what he had put this girl through…what he had put her _family_ through…these _people _through. He knew now; he understood, and he could feel the weight of guilt pressing down upon his shoulders. He had to do something to make amends for all the wrongs he had committed.

He took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly.

"I don't know how, and I don't know when," he confessed, "but someday I will make it up to you."

"Not to me," Nayru said, shaking her head. She faced her brother now.

"What?" Collin asked, incredulously, as everyone in the room began to stare at him. He blushed, embarrassed by all the attention.

"What are the orders of the new king of Hyrule?" His sister demanded.

"What!?" _Him? King!? Impossible! _He was no ruler; he was never worthy of the crown! He was the rebel son! The one who had shirked his duties on more than one occasion; there was no way he could rule these people!

"If anyone deserves the crown, it's you!" He countered, looking at his sister, almost pleading with her to relieve him of the burden of responsibility.

"But, it's not really something I want," she admitted, as she looked at Noah. "And besides," she continued, "I'd make a terrible ruler!"  
"You'd make a terrific one!" Collin protested. "The people would love you! You'd be wise, and fair, and just, and…and…"

"And you are brash, headstrong, determined, confident, as well as the other things _you _listed!" Nayru said, smiling at him.

"But," Collin began weakly.

"And if I take the position as ruler of this nation, I'll never be with the ones I love," Nayru added, as she slipped to Noah's side. She took his hand in her own.

Collin was slowly putting two and two together. He pointed at Nayru, then to Noah, his mouth agape.

"You mean…you and…and he…," he stammered, and then grinned broadly, embracing Noah.

"I couldn't think of a better choice!" He bellowed as he embraced the older man. He looked Noah square in the eye.

"You want her? Take her!" He shouted.

"But Your Highness!" Noah began, even as Collin began to laugh.

"I'd rather have you as a brother-in-law than any of those bastards in the other houses! At least with you, I know she's going to be taken care of!"

"But -"

"Noah," The Goddess of Reason called out to him. He turned to face her.

"For once, put aside honor and duty; do what feels right!" She admonished.

He looked at Farore, who nodded, and smiled. To Din: she too, nodded, and gave her approval. The men were all grinning broadly; several of them clapped him on the shoulder. He looked at Nayru; she pulled his mask from his face, to reveal the smile he was wearing! She leaned towards him, like the other times; except that this time, he met her halfway, and he kissed her long, and passionately, forgetting that others were present. But Nayru did not.

_Let them see the man I love, _she thought proudly,_ and let them all know what a worthy man he is! _She leaned deeper into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers, and delighting in the eager response that she knew he had long suppressed. She smiled inside; these were going to be the best years of her life.

Link watched the spectacle before him, fighting the urge to laugh; he doubted he'd ever earn their trust, but he smiled all the same. The sight reminded him of the phoenix: something new had sprung from the ashes of the old, a new life to replace the one that had gone.

Behind those assembled, the three goddesses of Hyrule beamed brightly. These humans were truly extraordinary creatures; all you had to do was give them the chance to prove it.

"Din?"

"Yes, Farore?"

"Do you think we could stay until after the wedding?"

Nayru chuckled at the question, and smiled at her sisters when they both stared at her.

"I think we'll have to; it wouldn't be official otherwise!"

The three of them laughed merrily together.


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter Forty-Five: Beginnings and Endings_

Their lips parted, and Nayru opened her eyes, basking in the pale moonlight, staring into the crimson eyes of her husband, Noah. A month had passed since their last battle, and during that time the land had begun the slow process of healing itself. The Gorons had sent ambassadors not long after news reached them of Link's defeat; their terms had been simple: they would enter into an alliance with the Hylians, but they would remain autonomous, and maintain their independence. King Collin had the wisdom and foresight to respect their wishes, and immediately accepted their terms, with a few conditions of his own; they had proven acceptable, and the Gorons, likewise, accepted his terms with little deliberation. The Zora remained unaccounted for, no one had seen them since the events that had transpired at the falls of Lake Hylia; it was believed by many that they had exiled themselves for siding with the shadow lord during the time of darkness, and had departed Hyrule for lands unknown.

But Nayru did not care for any of that now; all she cared about was being here, in the comforting light of the moon, with her husband's strong arms wrapped protectively about her. She smiled and held him close, and rested her head against his chest.

"Hard to believe we're married now," she whispered.

Noah chuckled softly. "Let the record show that this was your idea," he said.

"You agreed to it. That makes you just as guilty," Nayru retorted, as she kissed him on the cheek.

The ceremony had only been a few days ago. It had been an old fashioned Shiekah wedding, both as a tribute to Lady Impa and as recognition of their status as the next generation of the Shiekah tribe. Only a few had been invited to observe the ceremony: King Collin, Lieutenant Frederick, after he had been released from Collin's old cell, the three goddess-protectors of Hyrule, and even Link, the former shadow lord, had received an invitation, much to everyone's surprise.

The ceremony itself was nothing extravagant, there were no bells, no whistles, nothing that would really draw attention, just two chalices filled with wine, several candles, and solemn vows of faithfulness to each other. They had also exchanged gifts, as tokens of their love for each other, which was also Shiekah tradition; Nayru had given Noah several protective amulets that she had crafted herself, and Noah had given her a silver tiara with a beautiful, blue stone set in its center. Nayru remembered being enchanted by the blue light that emanated from within.

She smiled at the memory, and held Noah even more tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

Noah kissed her brow, and whispered back, "And I love you."

Nayru looked up at the night sky, and the pale face of the moon.

"It's late…we should get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Collin strode through the quiet corridors of the castle, feeling pensive. It all felt surreal, even after a month had passed. He was king! More than that, his sister was married, happily, to his oldest friend. It felt like the ending of a story, one of those old ones that had a happy ending: darkness would come, and consume the land, but in the end, it would pass and all would be right in the world again.

He continued through the corridors, seeing no one. After all that had happened in the past month, he greatly appreciated the silence; it gave him time to think, time to relax, and he enjoyed this small pleasure, as he stood out on one of the castle's many verandas, and basked in the moonlight.

He sighed.

It was over; at long last, this nightmare was finally over!

"Majesty?"

Collin turned to see one of the servant girls standing behind him, hands folded delicately in front of her. She wore plain servant's clothes: a brown dress that descended to her ankles and a white shirt spun from sheep's wool, with a bandana tied about her head. Her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes were a bright blue.

Collin was taken aback: _this _was a servant!? A servant!? She ought to be dressed in the finest vestments royalty had to offer; it would be much more fitting for her!

"Y-Yes," he stammered, nervously. He mentally kicked himself: kings didn't act this way before their subjects! They were supposed to be strong, confident; not stammering and nervous in front of a beautiful girl!

_Did I just use the word _beautiful_, _he asked himself.

"Majesty? Is there anything you require?" The servant girl asked, in a quiet, kind tone.

"No…I mean, yes…I mean," Collin was getting worse by the second.

The servant girl blinked, waiting.

"What's your name?" Collin asked.

"Majesty?" Her eyes widened in surprise; kings were never concerned with knowing their servants' names. She blushed in embarrassment. The meek confidence she had displayed previously was gone.

"Your name. What's your name?" Collin repeated.

"A-Anna," she squeaked, looking down, as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. The king was talking to her so directly; it was embarrassing.

"Anna," Collin muttered, "a pretty name, for a pretty woman."

Anna gasped.

"I'm sorry, if I embarrassed you," Collin said, "that was not my intention." This was pathetic! If he couldn't even speak to a young woman without embarrassing her, how would he fair when it came to foreign dignitaries!?

"I-it's quite alright, Your Majesty," Anna stammered.

Collin paused. How best could he alleviate the situation?

"Actually," he began. Anna looked up at him. He sighed.

"Could I just get a glass of milk?" He asked.

Anna giggled, and smiled at the request, before she bowed respectfully. "It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty," she answered. Then, she hurried off to comply with her king's request.

Collin groaned, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

_That could have gone a lot worse, I guess, _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked down the long passageway, his chalice in hand. He wanted to say goodbye, before they left in the morning. He suspected they would be gone before he awoke, which meant that this would be his last chance…his last opportunity to see them for a very long time.

He came to a halt at her door, and raised his hand to knock…when he heard the sound of laughter from within. He lowered his hand, and smiled knowingly.

_Maybe I'll come back later, _he thought, as he lowered his hand and turned away. He took a sip from his chalice.

_Or maybe, I'll just stay up to see them off myself. They may be masters of shadow, but they won't slip away that easily…_

He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nayru finished fastening the last pieces of her armor, and tied her mask about her face.

"All ready?" She asked as she stuffed her tiara into her travel pack. She would wear it on more formal occasions, but not while traveling on the road; it would draw too much unnecessary attention. Behind her, Noah sheathed his knife and sword.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then…I guess we'd better get going," she said. She looked a little reluctant to leave this place; it had once been her home after all.

"We don't have to leave," Noah supplied. "We can stay here if you want." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

Nayru shook her head sadly. "Staying any longer will only make this harder in the end," she said, "It's why I want to leave now…before Collin sees us, and tries to stop us. Our leaving is going to be hard on him." She looked out the window, and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise.

"We'd better go." She observed, and headed out the door. Noah slung his pack over his shoulder, and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?"

Noah and Nayru turned to see Collin, standing alone on the bridge of Hyrule Castle, with a hurt expression on his face, the result of their attempt to deceive him.

"Collin," Nayru began, but her brother held up a hand and she fell silent.

"You have your reasons, I'm sure," he interrupted. "I don't know what they are, and I don't care. I just came to wish you well, and to say goodbye. I hope we see each other again someday."

Nayru blinked, feeling a sting develop behind her eyes. This wasn't going how she'd imagined it. She'd thought that Collin would try and stop them, would try and detain them somehow, but instead, he was encouraging them, telling them it would be alright; it was then that she realized the truth: _she _didn't want to leave; _she wanted _to be stopped, to be dissuaded, to be told to remain. But her brother was doing none of these things.

"Collin," she whimpered.

He looked at her with love and pity.

"A wise friend once told me: 'be brave, not foolish,'" he said. "What you're doing is the right choice, just not the easy one. I'm happy for you, Nayru; I'm just hurt that you tried to lie to me. You didn't have to; I understand." He embraced her before whispering a small goodbye in her ear. Then he looked away from her, and turned to Noah.

"Noah!" He called, and his brother-in-law stood at attention.

"You take care of my sister," he ordered, "I don't want to hear anything has befallen her!"

"Your Majesty need not fear any such thing," Noah responded with a respectful bow, "I will give my life before she comes to harm."

Collin grunted in acknowledgement. "All the same, I felt a brotherly warning was due," he growled, but flashed a smile at his brother. Noah acknowledged it, and returned one of his own. They clasped forearms.

"Now go," he cried, "and take care!"

Nayru wiped her eyes, as Noah put his arm across her shoulder. He looked back at Collin.

"If you ever have need of us, look to the shadows; you'll find us there." He pledged.

"I will." Collin answered as he waved them off. Their backs grew smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew, and Collin continued to wave them off until he couldn't see them anymore, until they faded into the horizon.

They never saw his smile, or his tears; and he never saw theirs.


	46. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, this is it. At long last, after three months of hard work, the tale finally draws to its inevitable close. Alas, I wish I could continue the tale forever, but I'd run out of ideas before too long. Thank you, to those of you who have gone down this long road with me, and thank you for your support. I have really appreciated it, from beginning to end. With that being said, may I present to you the final chapter of the Legend of Noah, Child of the Shiekah.**

_Epilogue_

She ran as fast as she could, desperately hoping to evade her pursuers, her would-be kidnappers. The little girl was only five years old, with her father's blue eyes, and her mother's red hair, and garbed in the finery of the royal family. She was Princess Zelda the Twelfth, and she was running through the streets of Kakariko Village to avoid a group of bandits.

"Get that little brat!" She heard one of the men shout to one of his lackeys. "The gold we could ransom off her would be enough to set us up for the rest of our lives!"

She panted desperately, looking about for any alley, any means of escape that she could utilize. She may be only five years old, and a Princess, but that didn't mean she was ignorant; she knew her life was in mortal danger. If these men caught her, and her father refused to pay their ransom demands, they would kill her. She knew her only chance was to escape; she just couldn't find any avenue.

One of the men behind her tripped and fell, cursing with obscene words her young ears had never heard before.

Why didn't anyone help her? Were they blind to what was going on around them? Or was it apathy? She was a little girl, if not a princess, how could they stand by and do nothing!?

She was crying now, even as she ran. She was so frightened; and she didn't know what to do. She ran through the only side passage she could see; one of the men grabbed her arm.

"I got her, boss!" He cried. "I got her! I got –!" He collapsed as red spurted from his throat, and he collapsed to the ground. Princess Zelda yanked her arm free, and fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She tripped, and fell to the ground. The path she had chosen after she'd escaped through the side passage had led her here: the ancient Kakariko Graveyard, where the bones of many members of the royal family, her ancestors lay; the place had a very creepy, eerie feel to it, as if she was being watched from all sides. She ran further in, looking for a place to hide amongst the tombstones. She found one; it was large, and towards the back of the graveyard, and she hoped that her pursuers would not think to look there…

She hurried, and hid behind it, gasping, and panting for air.

"Where'd that little brat go?" She heard a voice demand.

"Don't know, boss," another voice answered dully, "but there's nowhere else she could have gone."

"Aye," a third voice agreed, "this is the on'y way in or out of the graveyard. She's still here somewheres, and mark m' words."

"Well, don't just stand there! Find her!" The first voice snapped.

Zelda cautiously peered out from her hiding place, her blue eyes wide with fright. There were four of them searching the graveyard for her; they had knives drawn and torches held high. She swallowed hard; they wouldn't _really kill her_, would they? Her bladder suddenly felt very weak. She shuddered, as she pressed herself against the tombstone once again.

Her only option was to try and sneak past them. But that was easier said than done… they had lanterns, and there was no fog to mask her movements…she was trapped.

She steeled herself; if she wanted to survive, she had to do this. She scurried in between a set of headstones when the men weren't looking. One of them turned at the last moment and noticed.

"There she goes, boss! There she goes!" He cried frantically.

"Well, don't just stand there, you idiots! After her!"

Zelda leapt out from her hiding place, and fled as quickly as her little legs would carry her. She looked over her shoulder; the bandits were leaping over the tombstones and the fences to get to her. She'd never get away in time! She tripped and fell to the ground; she felt a heavy boot press her to the ground.

"You stay right there, pretty lady! Or the boss is gonna cut out yer eyes afore he returns ye to yer fam'ly!" It was the sneering voice of a large, rotund man, with an eye-patch covering his right eye.

Zelda struggled in a vain attempt to escape her captor's boot. Their leader knelt down in front her, leering. He was a rail of a man, thin and wiry, with a series of horrible scars racing about his body. Thin, greasy hair framed his face, and there was a small amount of stubble growing across his face.

"Little Princess Zelda, heir to the royal family," he sneered. The men with him laughed sinisterly.

"So young, and cute as a button to boot," he continued, "They say she resembles her mother, but I see traces of her father in her: same eyes, same nose." His wicked leer widened, as he put a sinister knife to her cheek.

"What kind of price do you think we could name for the king's daughter, boys?" He asked.

The dullest of his cohorts answered, "Anything we want, right, boss?"

He nodded at the simpleton. "That's right, Harvey! Any price we want!"

The other men cheered jubilantly; they were going to live like rich men…

It was then that a single knife landed in the ground beside them. Zelda, like her captors, looked at the gleaming blade in panic; there were others who were after her. She began to feel tears of fear welling in her eyes again. She just wanted to go home!

"Let the girl go!" A voice cried from the shadows.

The leader was the first to find his voice.

"Oh yeah!? An' just who's going to make us?" He demanded challengingly.

A second knife was thrown from out of the darkness, this time, striking Harvey directly in the heart. He toppled over, as dead as a stone.

"I won't say it again: let the girl go!" A young man with golden hair stepped out from the shadows, with eyes of a flaming red. He was dressed in black armor, with a sword strapped to his back, and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

The leader's upper lip curled in a sneer.

"You and what army!?" He challenged again.

The man whistled sharply, and from out of the shadows, all about the graveyard, stepped twenty or thirty additional bodies, all of them dressed in black armor, with their knives drawn, and masks covering their faces.

"This army," the man boasted.

The bandits blanched, and turned pale at the sight.

"Now the way I see it, you have two options," the man continued when they remained silent, "Option one: leave the girl, and your lives will be spared; you will never come within five hundred feet of her ever again. Option two: you can try and take the girl, and collect your ransom money; but know this: if you take this course of action, we will not hesitate to kill you, and we will spare no one!" He narrowed his eyes threateningly, as the others readied their weapons.

The bandits fled, howling like dogs, and tripping over one another in their hurry to flee from their adversaries.

Zelda knelt on the ground, sobbing in fright.

"I just want to go home," she wailed, covering her eyes and sniffling, "Mama! Papa! Where are you!?"

The Shiekah knelt before Princess Zelda. He picked her up, and carried her away, even as she continued to cry profusely.

"Hush, now, little one," he whispered, as gently rubbed her back, "No one's going to hurt you now. We're taking you home, to your mama and papa. Don't be afraid." He continued to whisper words of comfort, until she fell asleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesty! Someone approaches, and he brings a child with him!"

King Collin the Sixth, turned in the direction his guard pointed, and squinted into the distance. He saw a lone figure, carrying…_something_…in his arms, and heading in their direction. As the distance between them shrank, he saw that the object in his arms was a little girl…a little girl with red hair! His daughter!

"Zelda!" He cried as he rushed towards her, and her mysterious protector. She stirred, and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Papa?" She mumbled.

"Zelda!" He cried again, embracing her when she was handed to him. He kissed her cheek, and held her close, sobbing hysterically. Beneath his mask, the Shiekah smiled happily; he turned to leave.

"Wait!" The king called after him. The Shiekah halted his departure, and turned to look at the relieved father, and reigning monarch of Hyrule.

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life; if not for you, I fear she would be lost! Tell me, do you require some form of reward? I will pay whatever you ask, as a sign of my gratitude, and that of my house."

The Shiekah shook his head in response.

"No reward is necessary, my lord," he answered, "Seeing to the princess's safety is both my duty, and my privilege; seeing her safe and sound is reward enough." He bowed, and turned to leave once more.

"You're one of them, aren't you? One of the assassins? The Shiekah?" The king inquired. He hefted Zelda, as she snuggled deeper in his arms.

The shadow warrior nodded.

"My name is Eli, and I am one of the Shiekah, those sworn to protect the royal family," Eli answered.

"I'd thought your people were only legends," the king confessed, "I never believed you actually existed."

"It has been four hundred years, and we are a secretive people," Eli agreed with a laugh, not taking any offense to the king's admission of doubt.

"Have you really been protecting us this whole time?" The king asked in wonder, eyes wide with disbelief. There had never been any reports of Shiekah sightings in four hundred years.

Eli nodded. "Ever since the days of Lord Noah, and Princess Nayru," he said.

"Then I thank you, Eli, for the service your house has provided to mine for all these years; you have my eternal gratitude," the king said respectfully; if he had not been holding his daughter in his arms, _he _would have bowed to Eli as a sign of his respect.

"As I said before, it is both our duty and our privilege. Our house made a promise to yours long ago, Your Majesty: to protect and defend the royal family. When we make a promise, we keep it. That is the Shiekah way."

Eli left without another word, fading into the shadows, and disappearing into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papa!"

Eli turned in the direction of the cry, to see his youngest son, Link, rushing towards him eagerly, with fire in his blue eyes. The young boy closed the remaining distance between them, and held his father tightly about the waist. Eli tousled his son's silver hair affectionately, and returned the embrace.

The eight year old boy looked up into his father's eyes.

"Papa? Is it true you got to meet the royal family? I heard Líra and Marcus talking about it when they returned earlier! Is it true, Papa? Is it?"

Eli chuckled at his son's earnest questions.

"Yes," he admitted, "it's true."

Link gasped in wonder, and smiled brightly.

"Are they nice, Papa? Were they happy to see us? Were they –?"

Eli put a hand to Link's mouth, and the boy fell silent, but his eyes were still wide, and ablaze with wonder.

"Yes, they are very nice people, and yes they were happy to see us. Yes, they were with their daughter, Princess Zelda, and no, you cannot meet them."

Link's face became dejected and he crossed his arms, pouting. He turned his back to his father.

"No fair," he whined.

Eli chuckled, and embraced his son warmly from behind.

"Don't worry," he said, "you'll get to meet them someday; but not until you're old enough to leave the village on your own. Understand?"

Link sighed in despair, and nodded. He turned in his father's arms, and hugged him.

"I can't wait to meet her, Papa! I can't wait to meet Princess Zelda!" He squeaked.

"Someday," his father repeated, "but not today!"

_Someday, _Link thought, as he continued to embrace his father lovingly.

A mark appeared on the back of the young boy's hand: three triangles, connected at their tips, and glowing with a pale green hue.

_And I'll be there, right beside you when the time comes, _the goddess whispered in his ear.


End file.
